The Legend of the Three Eds
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: The Eds are summoned into the League of Legends by a mysterious voice that begs them to save Runeterra. Now that they're stuck in this battle-crazy world, the three friends must work together in order to combat warring nations, pirates, undead warriors, darkness monsters and of course...girls. Rated M for gore, language and possible sexual themes. 'Nuff said.
1. Humble beginnings

**The Legend of the Three Eds**

 **Humble beginnings**

 _Few folks know the whole thing. From what I remember, it goes something like this;_

 _Valoran was a place torn apart by decades, if not centuries of war. On one side you've got the eternal rivals, Demacia and Noxus. Then you've got the freezing Freljord, which was made up of many separate tribes. The land of harmony, zen, and all of that hippy nonsense, Ionia. The city of progress, Piltover, and the more 'gory' version, Zaun. The empire city of Shurima, which by the way is still beneath the biggest sandbox in the world. Bandle City, a. k .a yordle town. And off course there're the Blue Isles, where my favorite neighborhood Bilgewater is. And then there is that really creepy place called the Shadow Isles, great place for a Halloween rave party, but otherwise a really bad place. Oh, and did I forget to mention that land of eternal darkness called the 'Void', whose front door is somewhere in Icathia?_

 _Yep, some of these places were completely torn apart by war, mostly by the 'bully nation' Noxus, so a group of people, who for some reason like to just be called 'Summoners' cooked up a plan to settle the disputes some of these guys had._

 _And what was that plan you may ask? Three simple words my friends: 'League of Legends'._

 _The Summoners created a big fancy tournament so that champions from everywhere in Valoran can compete. The league became a world-wide sensation in no time, but as its usual with such big things, bad stuff was happening right under their noses._

 _Dark forces were at work, planning to make life for everyone in the world a living hell. Only a few of the higher summoners figured this out, but kept it for themselves so as to not cause any panic among the champions. But they knew that their warriors were up to the challenge, and would kick the bad guys' asses in no time._

 _But the champs are only half of this story. Because it was said, that just before Runeterra could be plunged into darkness three warriors of-ahem-'exceptional character and judgment' would join the brawl._

 _Unfortunatelly, at the time, me and my friends were no such warriors._

 _But don't let our initial good looks throw ya off. Because when the world's about to end, and those that you love are in danger, even three losers like us would make Superman cry with envy._

 _So sit tight, crab some popcorn and some sodas, because this is the story of how us Eds saved Runeterra._

 **XXX**

Well, the Eds have done it. After so much scamming and lying, and after so many trials and tribulations-and after 130 episodes and a special movie-they finally got accepted by the cul-do-sack kids, and became the best of friends that would be together forever.

Or, at least that would have been the case, but that was three years ago, and now is completely different.

Three solid years have passed since the Eds' greatest mishap, their escape from Peach Creek, and their final confrontation with Eddy's brother. After everything that has happened in those few days, the neighborhood kids have finally accepted them into their circle of friends. Kevin started acting more friendly towards the three boys, and even stopped calling them dorks. Even Sarah, big Ed's little sister was acting far, FAR more friendly towards them and her older sibling, which only made the big oaf all the more happy-although Double D still wasn't all that comfortable with her still having a crush on him.

And while the days of scamming and, otherwise annoying-the-crap-out-of-the-neighborhood-kids', days are over for the Eds, the 'villain' role was taken by Johnny 2x4 (the neighborhood weirdo), who at times called himself the Gord. At times he would try (emphasis on the word 'try') and act like some kind of super villain, like the ones from Ed's Marvel and DC comic book collection, but would end up being more annoying than evil, and would just get pounded by the kids, even the Eds from time to time.

But after a while, something changed. Neither the Eds, nor anybody they'd ask knew, but somehow the kids reverted back to their former selves; shunning the Eds and/or bullying them on occasions. Even Rolf, whom the Eds often viewed as a fourth member of their little friendship circle would give them a hard time, like letting his goat Viktor or his aggressive rooster on the Eds. And by the end of their 'torments' the kids would wrap it all up by laughing at the three boys, as if making their lives miserable was nothing more than a joke for them.

Double D tried to reason with them once when they were cornered, by asking them why were they doing all of this. Kevin was the one who answered, but his response was as predictable as he himself was- _'Because you are dorks. And we don't hang out with dorks.'_ -and then came the beating.

Double D was scared out of his mind the whole time, and even Ed was super scared as well, and hopped that his sister would somehow defend him, but instead she just became her monstrous, violent self, and almost ended up killing them at one time.

But Eddy was the one who took this whole change the hardest. Although he didn't revert back to his former, con-artist self, he initially felt something incredibly painful in his heart: betrayel. He felt that the cul-do-sac kids had betrayed him and his friends and just felt, almost enormous amounts of rage boil up inside of him every time he thought about it.

So now we find the former young con-artist lying on the hood of a half-buried car, in the junkyard, the Eds' usual hangout, waiting for his friends.

Eddy was now eighteen years old, which technically makes him an adult, and has grown considerably, however, he is still the shortest of the trio, which urked him to no end. He still wore his traditional yellow, short sleeved T-shirt with the red line going from the shoulder to the bottom of the shirt, light cyan blue trousers with a white chain sticking out of his pocket and red shoes, but they were all bigger sized, in order to fit his, relatevly taller frame. He also grew a full head of jet black hair, but he also had it stilled: he cut all the hair on his head very short, but left three long strands at the front of his head. He also used tons of hair gel on said strands in order to make them stick up, sorta like his old hair style. He also had a toothpick between his teeth.

All in all, he did look pretty cool now, and so did his friends, whom he was still waiting for.

' _Geez, where the hell are they?'_ -Eddy thought- _'…I just hope they didn't get caught by those chumps again, or so help me…'_

His train of thought was cut short when he heard the sounds of rushing footsteps and heaving breaths.

He got up into a sitting position, and looked in the direction of the noise and saw that it was one of his friends, Edd or Double D, as he and Ed call him.

Double D was a head taller than Eddy, and was wearing larger sized versions of his old clothes (he protested against this, but the other two Eds kept insisting, until he caved in), red short sleeved T-shirt, dark blue shorts, long red socks and blue shoes. He was also wearing his traditional black beanie hat, which covered the entire top part of his head, save for a few strands of black hair sticking out of the bottom (he wanted to cut his hair, but Eddy kept on saying that long hair made him look cool, while Ed kept saying he looked almost like the character 'Sasuke' from his personal manga collection).

Double D ran in his usual jogging motion-back straight, hands clenched in fists and held in front of his chest-and the good news was that none of the cul-do-sac kids were following him. Good news for the Eds.

Once Edd got to Eddy, he bent down with his hands resting on his knees, and taking huge amounts of air, while sweat was cascading down his head.

"Geez Double D, you look like ya ran a freakin' marathon."-Eddy couldn't help but crack a joke as he usually does, when his friend does something like this.

"Very *huff* funny Eddy. But *huff* the reason I *huff* ran is because *deep breath and exhale*,oh my…is because I didn't want to run the risk of being caught by any of our tormentors."-Double D replied-"And get that toothpick out of your mouth. You don't know where it's been, and you might swallow it by accident."

Typical Double D, acting like a cautious mother with her children.

"Pfft. Alright, whatever. *mumble*You're worse than my mother."-Eddy replied as he tossed the toothpick away, but then smiled slightly as he turned back to his friend-"But seriously, I'm glad those assholes didn't give ya another beating."

"First of all, language."-Double D said-"And second, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing Eddy, but I assure you, when it comes to sneaking around and spotting danger from a distance, I've got, shall we say, the eyes of a hawk."

"Heh, whatever you say, sock head."-Eddy said, using his friend's old childhood nickname.

"Well, at any rate, where is the third member of our 'dinamic' trio?"-Double D asked, using air quotations on the word 'dinamic'.

"Ya mean Ed?"-Eddy asked, to which the taller boy replied with a nod and he just said-"Dunno. Haven't seen the big lug at all today. Was hoping he'd come with ya."

"Well, no actually,"-Double D replied-"I haven't seen him either so-"

"EDDY! DOUBLE D!"-and speak of the big oaf, Ed came rushing towards his friends in his usual way of running.

Ed still remained the tallest of the Eds, in fact he pretty much became the tallest person in the neighborhood. He left his short hair grow into a full-head of orange hair that he arranged into a spiky style **(think Ichigo Kurosaki style)** , and his brow was still a single black line above his eyes. The most interesting thing is that, as he grew up, Ed's supposed 'nonexistent chin' became more visible, although nobody knew why he looked like he didn't have one when he was younger.

He was wearing a short sleeved red and white striped T-shirt, a pair of baggy pants and black boots. He was also wearing his old green trench coat, since he liked it so much and thought it made him look cooler.

Unfortunately Ed was so focused on telling his best friends the big news, that he didn't notice he was rushing too quickly towards them, until it was too late.

Edd and Eddy quickly skattered into opposite directions to avoid Ed, who was now skidding on his heels, crashing into them. The tallest Ed boy ended up crashing into the half-sunk car, then fall on his back.

After Ed gave an 'Ouch', the other two eds went to check on their fallen friend.

"Good heavens, Ed are you alright?"-Double D asked, worry evident in his voice

"Ed's a-okay guys!"-Ed happily shouted as he stuck his arms out, as if he wanted to give someone a hug.

"Jesus Crist lumpy, I know you're made of hard stuff and all, but you're gonna bust your head one of these days."-Eddy said, as he stuck his hand out to help the big Ed up.

Once back on his feet Ed began dusting down his coat, then turned to his friends with his constant happy smile.

"Sorry guys, but I'm just so excited today."

"And praytell, what has gotten you in such a cheerful mood today Ed? If you don't mind me asking."-Double D enquired, while Eddy simply stuck his hands into his pockets and listened.

"Oh I'm as excited as Monkey D Luffy from 'One Piece' Double D, because today I finally managed to get the coolest, most exciting video game of all time."-Ed said, as he twirled around and even hugged himself, like he usually does when he's excited about something.

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Ya finally grew a brain inside your skull?"-Eddy asked jokingly, but Double D not appretiating the joke jabbed his arm and gave him a disapproving glare.

"Hahaha, no way Eddy."-Ed said, completely ignoring his friend's joke-"I'm talking about an awesome video game, where you pick a character and team up with your friends to defeat the enemy team, using teamwork, careful planning and lots and lots of cool magical powers."

As Ed was gushing out his excitement Double D was getting more and more interested about this game. Mostly about the teamwork and strategic planning part. Eddy was only mildly interested, since he always thought that only nerds and geeks play video games and that cool guys like him don't. But he decided to add his ten cents to the conversation, since he thought that if he didn't, Ed would probably get all sad like a baby, and Double D would just chew his ears off with his scolding.

"Alright, we get it lumpy. It's a cool game. But could ya just tell us what the heck's it called?"

"'League of Legends' Eddy."-Ed replied happily

That seemed to have peeked both Double D's and Eddy's attention.

"Oh, well I seem to recall having heard of that title."-Double D remembered-"Yes. Now I most certainly remember. It is a very popular video game in the…well video game community. In fact, it has risen in popularity so much, that there is even a world-wide competition held every year."

"Big deal."-Eddy said, drawing both of his friends' attention-"It's just 'Lord of the Rings' rip-off that nerds and geeks play."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT EDDY!"-Ed shouted while at the same time grabbing Eddy's mouth, but ended up grabbing his head as well, causing Eddy's head to inflate, turn bright blue due to lack of oxygen and his eyes to bug out. **(remind ya of a scene?)**

"'League of Legends' is no rip-off. It's a one-of-a-kind, awesome and fantastic game that friends can play every day, while eatING BUTTERED TOAST!"-Ed shouted out the last part, not noticing that he's technically choking his best friend. Until Double D tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhm, Ed? You're uh, choking Eddy."

Only now noticing his mistake, he quickly let go of the short Ed boy and apologiesed with a simple "Sorry Eddy."

After regaining his breath and getting back on his feet, Eddy simply glared at Ed and was ready to stomp his thick skull again, but before that could happen, Double D stopped him:

"Uhm, Eddy, perhaps you shouldn't judge this game quite so quickly."-this warranted both Eds attention-"I personally haven't played it myself, but according to a lot of people on a number of social networks, they claim that 'League of Legends' is a very good way for friends who live far apart to spend some time together in virtual reality. Even though in my own opinion it isn't as good as actual social gatherings among friends, I think in these modern times that-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!"-Eddy shouted, having had enough of Double D's ranting

"Urgh, okay look, if I agree to check this game out and then decided wether I'll play it or not, _then_ will you get off my back?"

"Well, I suppose this might go with the ever popular old saying 'don't knock it, until you try it'."-Double D said

"Okay Eddy."-Ed said simply-"But you'll see, you and Double D will both like it."

Double D got a surprised look on his face, considering he didn't agree to play this game himself, but decided not to say anything and just go with the flow.

 **XXX**

After agreeing on what to do for the time being, the Eds began their trek back to their respected homes, while also hoping not to run into their neighbors.

However, after only a few minutes of walking, they were confronted by Kevin, Nazz and Johnny. Kevin was the neighborhood jock, wearing a light green hoodie, black trousers, black and white convers sneekers and a red cap that pointed backwards. When he was younger he used to ride a simple bicycle, but since he's older now, he built himself his very own motorcycle which bore a striking resemblance to his old bike, only a lot cooler. And every time he saw that bike, Eddy would always get jealous.

Nazz was the typical 'girl next-door', who no one would get, although she did develop a fanciness for Kevin over the years-as evidenced from 'Big Picture Show'. Show wore a black short sleeved t-shirt and a white vest over said t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black convers. She also had blonde hair while Kevin was a readhead, not that that would matter, anyway moving on.

Johnny 2x4 was, to an outsider's point of view-meaning everyone's point of view-the 'village weirdo' and for good reason too. Johnny had black hair that was shaved to the point of baldness, had a white t-shirt, baggie trousers and sandals. Nothing weird so far, right? Well this is where it gets weird; ever since he was younger he always carries with him a wooden board on which he drew a smiling face with crayon, and he always said that it is his 'friend' named Plank. So…yeah he's a grade A weirdo.

"Well, well, if it ain't the three dorks."-Kevin said, pointing to the three Eds, while Nazz who sat behind him on his bike was giggling in amusement and Johnny was fully laughing.-"Where are you three losers headed, huh?"

Before Eddy or Double D could have the chance to answer, big Ed beat them to the punch:

"We were going home to play 'League of Legends' together."-Ed responded in his happy-go-lucky tone, although inside he was scarred of what Kevin might do to them.

What the trio of friends got was an equal amount of laughs from their confronters.

"'League of Legends', seriously?"-Kevin asked, while holding his sides with one arm, while holding onto his bike's handle with the other so he wouldn't fall off-"Just how old are you dorks anyway, five?"

"Uhm, actually Kevin, this particular game is actually oriented to older audiences and-"

"Dude, Kevin's right. Only, like preschoolers play video games like that."-Nazz interrupted Double D, without even a care in the world.

"Oh yeah?!"-Eddy asked, starting to lose his patience with his old time rival-"Well, we'll show you that the Eds can and will conquer everything 'League of Legends' throws at us!"

"Yeah. Like how to throw marshmallows at little fairies."-Kevin said mockingly-"Anyway, me and Nazz are off to have some fun of our own *he winks at Nazz, who blushes and looks away*, and you three dorks better not forget the daily beatdown tonight at seven, got it?"-Kevin said the last part in a menacing way.

What Kevin means is that, lately him and a select others from the neighborhood would take turns every day and set up certain times in which they would either humiliate or beat up (humiliatingly) the three Eds. It got to the point where it became a daily basis even for the three Eds, even though they always bit their tongues not to lash out at the other kids, since otherwise they would all tell about the their last scam, which get them in a universe of trouble.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see it!"-Johnny said excitedly-"What's that?*he asks his wooden 'friend'*Plank says if you guys don't show up he'll fill even your jibblets with splinters."

While Johnny laughed at the obvious threat, the Eds cringed while putting their hands protectively over their private parts, while Kevin and Nazz looked at the *ahem* disturbed boy with shocked eyes.

"Dude…"-Nazz said

"You're getting weirder by the day Johnny."-Kevin concluded, as he revved his bike and took off, leaving a plume of smoke for the Eds to enhale and also shouted-"Seven sharp by the lain, or else!"

"Let's go buddy and get some snacks for the show. Serves you right."-Johnny said, first to his imaginary friend then to the Eds, before he walked off himself.

The Eds simply hung their heads and continued their walk home.

 **XXX**

Even though it's been only two minutes since their confrontation with Kevin, Nazz and Johnny, the Eds didn't speak to each other about what transpired, but it was clear that they were still affected by this.

Ed, although being all happy-go-lucky on the outside, was very saddened in the inside, since everyone in the cul-de-sac was treating him and his friends like crap.

Double D, even to this day, was pondering over the many reasons why the neighborhood kids would turn on them again.

Eddy however was at a literal breaking point. He's had enough of the kids walking all over him and his friends like dirt and this previous encounter only sparked his very rage.

"I'VE HAD IT!"-Eddy suddenly shouted, startling Ed and Double D-"I don't know what the hell happened to these guys, but I'm just about ten fucking seconds away from tossing all of them in a ditch and fill it up with fucking asphalt with them in it, damn it!"

Ed wasn't bothered in the slightest by Eddy's outburst, only being frightened by his 'dark side', while Double D almost covered his ears due to the amount of swearing in Eddy's declaration.

"Eddy, please! Control yourself!"-Double D tried to tell his friend, but with no result whatsoever.

"No Edd, I won't 'control myself'!"-Eddy shouted, using Double D's actual name, which only happened on rare occasions-"You can't honestly tell me that you and Ed haven't had enough of what these asshats have been throwing at us for the past three damn years!"

"Eddy, please just listen to me."-Double D tried to reason with his furious friend-"Yes, I know what everyone has been doing to us is wrong beyond measure, and yes I too am angry for what's been happening with us for the past three years, but countering violence with violence is never the solution."

"Oh don't you even start with me Edd!"-Eddy countered-"I am NOT going to be lectured in violence from you. You, who can't so much as open a pickle jar without straining yourself to the point of collapse!"

Double D took two steps back, having a shocked and hurt look on his face after hearing Eddy's outburst.

Eddy then had shocked look in his eyes, suddenly realizing what he just said. He then looked down, not wanting to meet Double D's eyes and said, his tone filled with sorrow:

"I…I'm sorry Double D. I didn't mean to say that, it's just…"-Eddy wanted to say more, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Double D with his trademark kind smile.

"It's okay Eddy, I understand. The stress everybody from the cul-de-sac has been putting on us does eventually take its toll. I'm just glad you were able to release all of that pempt-up anger. Keeping such anger bottled up inside of you is not good for your health, mentally and physically."-Double D told his friend

Eddy just smiled back at the smart Ed-boy and said-"Thanks sockhead. I'm just so tired from all of this. I just…*sigh* I just want it all to end already."

"I know Eddy, I know."-Double D replied-"Maybe playing this 'League of Legends' might do us some good after all."

"Yeah, maybe."-Eddy said, then turned to Ed, who was quiet the whole time and put a little distance between him and his two friends when Eddy started shouting at Double D-"It's okay lumpy. Just had to relieve some stress."

Ed suddenly had a bright and wide smile on his face then ran up to and hugged his friends.

"Ed, Double D and Eddy! Friends forever!"

He hugged them for a few more seconds before letting them go and they were on their way again. However they only walked for about a minute or so before a shout, that would only be reminiscent of a banshee's scream combined with the wailing of a thousand sirens, all of which would be going through agonizing pain, pierced their ears.

"ED!"

All three Eds turned to the source of the shout, which not surprisingly turned out to be Sarah, Ed's younger sister.

Sarah was exactly four years younger than Ed, but even to this day acted like a spoiled brat. She long orange hair, white ear rings on both of her ears, a pink tank top and light blue jeans with red shoes. She was wealing behind her a red wagon in which sat her childhood friend, Jimmy.

Jimmy was the whimpiest kid anyone, not just in Peach Creek but anywhere, period, would ever see. His skin was between tan and pale, he had yellow curly hair, he was wearing a light blue sweater, with white trousers and black shoes. He also had a metal ring around his head which acted as some kind of brace for his teeth, although nobody knew why he had that, instead of just normal braces.

Anyway, Jimmy was in the wagon, and had several bandaids on his hands and head, and his left eye was purple, although for those who are not as gullible as Sarah, they could clearly tell that it's simply purple paint.

Sarah stopped a few feet away from the Ed trio and had an angry scowl on her face as usual when confronting the Eds. Although her glare was directed at Ed.

"Ed! Jimmy told me you and your friends beat him up all day long!"-Sarah shouted at Ed.

At this Ed and Double D were confused beyond measure since they spent all day avoiding everybody, however Eddy was glaring furiously at both Sarah and Jimmy, the latter smiling devilishly at them, while sticking his tongue out.

Then Jimmy started pretending to cry, and told Sarah-"It's true Sarah. They even threatened to beat me up even more if I told anybody."-and he just continued with the waterworks while Sarah's glare only deepened.

"But Sarah, I've been busy with 'League of Legends' all day, honest."-Ed tried to explain, this only resulting in Sarah grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him down to meet her gaze.

"Are you saying that Jimmy's lying?!"-Sarah demanded, although it was obvious that she believed in Jimmy, rather than her brother.

"Well…uh…I…"-Ed tried to formulate words. Of course he knew that Jimmy was lying, I mean, no matter how dumb he is, even he could tell this much. But the problem is that he didn't want to anger Sarah even further, but it was no use anyway.

Before either of the Eds could say anything, Sarah started dragging Ed away, the big lug continuously begging for mercy from his baby sister to no avail. Then she began beating Ed up relentlessly, off-screen of course, while Eddy and Double D could do nothing but watch their friend suffer, all the while Jimmy was giggling in delight.

"Why you little…"-Eddy said, directing a furious glare to Jimmy who was smiling smugly at them

"Jimmy, that was downright foul of you!"-Double D told Jimmy, in a way a parent would scold a child-"How could you simply lie to your own friend while ours is suffering her wrath?"

"Easy, you three sharlatans deserve it."-that's all the wimpy kid said, before he turned his back on them, chin held high like some stuck-up aristocrat, and walked away-most likely to get a closer look at Ed's beating.

Now Eddy was furious. No one messes with his friends and gets away with it. But before he could march up to Jimmy and break his limbs for real, while Double D would attempt to stop him, the remaining two Eds heard another voice of the cul-de-sac.

"Hallo Ed-boys."

Eddy and Double D turned to look at who the voice belonged to, which unsurprisingly turned out to be Rolf.

Rolf's the child of a European decent family, however nobody knew from which country he was from, although Double D always suspected him to be Sweedish. Rolf was a tall lad, about as tall as Ed, with an unusual head of blue hair. He's wearing a short sleeved yellow t-shirt with a red diagonal stripe in the middle. He also wears a pair of cyan trousers with unusually large red shoes, which remind of clown shoes.

Rolf was once a good friend to the Eds, even though he used the Eds as punching bags whenever he got involved with their neighborhood hijinx. However, when the kids turned on the Eds, Rolf followed shortly after, often using his farm animals to induce agony upon the Eds.

Currently he was standing right in front of the two remaining Eds with his usual care-free smile, a white goat standing right next to him.

"Uh…g-greetings R-Rolf."-Double D stuttered, already fearing what Rolf has in store for them.

"What the hell do you want Rolf?"-Eddy demanded, not in the mood for more confrontations, although in a few seconds he won't have a choice but to bear it.

"Well, Rolf requires your assistance Ed-boys. Victor here needs his daily exersizes, so Rolf knew that quick running Ed-boys would help Rolf in this problem."-the country boy said, before he slapped the goat, Victor, in its ass which automatically caused it to charged towards Eddy and Double D, who did the only thing they could do:

"RUN AWAY!"-they both screamed as they began running to a random direction, Victor hot on their tails.

"Ho, ho, good Ed-boys."-Rolf said, not worried in the slightest that his goat could potentially kill Eddy and Double D-"Keep on going until the sun sets."

And with that Rolf just started laughing as Victor kept chasing after the two unfortunate Eds, while and even more unfortunate Ed was still being beaten down by Sarah, while Jimmy just giggled in satisfaction.

Just another day in Peach Creek.

 **XXX**

 _Several hours later_

Time, sixteen hundred hours and the Eds are enjoying themselves to the fullest with 'League of Legends'.

Hours prior; the Eds were finally able to give the cul-de-sac residents the slip after twenty more minutes of pain. Ed locked himself up in his basement room, making sure to barricade both the door and only window with the locks Double D installed last month to keep Sarah away. Double D quickly ran for his house-Victor chasing after Eddy after the two split up-and after quickly greeting his parents, he went straight for his room, where he would spend the next fifteen minutes catching his breath and calming himself down, before activating his PC. Eddy, as mentioned previously, was chased by Victor, until he made it to his house, where he went into his room via the sliding door. However Victor kept ramming into the door, until after five minutes, the goat gave up and left, the door only suffering minor cracks. That thing is more sturdier then it looks.

Now Eddy was sitting on his bed, catching his breath, while trying to calm his anger down. He may have realeased some of his anger earlier, but it wasn't all of it. He was angry, tired and sad inside, and no amount of yelling, bashing or even jawbreakers would sueth the raging storm inside his very soul.

' _Wonder what it would be like somewhere else?'_ -Eddy wondered, while his breath got steady once more- _'Wonder if we'd be treated better in another town. Another city. Another country…Another world?'_

Eddy quickly shook his head to immediately rid that last thought- _'Jesus Christ, did I really just think that? 'Another world', HA! As if that'll ever happen. That stuff only happens in Ed's comic books….Still though…'_

Eddy left the thought hanging for a few seconds, before forgetting about it altogether and walking towards his computer.

He normally don't use it, except to check his messages or check his facebook profile page. However he _did_ promise Ed he would at least check this game of his out. So he typed the title into google, went to the first search result-which was the games website-and when he saw what the game basically looked like, Eddy got interested immediately.

He saw that there was a trailer of the game, so he clicked the play button and watched the video. After it finished, Eddy saw that he can actually download and play this game for free, right from the website itself. All he had to do was register with his name, email address, region in which he lives in, etcetera, click 'Play Now' and the game was immediately downloading.

It took a bit more time for Eddy to properly install the entire game, as well as wait for some extra content to be extracted, but in the end he got in and he was now browsing through the list of available characters to play with, but only after he completes the tutorial, in order to get the feel of the game in.

 **XXX**

At Double D's house, the hat wearing young man had just turned his laptop on.

After he got back home, his parents started questioning him about what had happened, however, he didn't tell them about the bullying. In fact, that part is something he'd been hiding from them for years, since he believed that if they knew what he and his friends were going through, they'd assume it's Ed and Eddy's fault and forbid him from seeing them ever again.

So he simply told them that he ran into a stray dog, got spooked and ran from it. They bought it, thankfully, although he had no idea how long he'd be able to keep up this charade.

Now, after taking a long-desired shower, Double D had put on some fresh clothes and then fired up his laptop and began searching for the game. He found it and while the game was busy downloading some extra content, Double D busied himself by reading up on the numerous champions on the game's official website.

He was impressed with the history of some of the champions, frightened by the history of other's (mostly of the residence of the Shadow Isles), but he was saddened by the story of one particular champion; the sad mummy Amumu. He felt very sorry for the little mummy yordle, especially because some cruel person put o curse on the little one, so that he would never have friends.

But he quickly shook his head and thought it be silly that he feels sorry for a fictional character that doesn't even exist. But he still couldn't stop the sorrow towards the little mummy growing inside his heart.

 **XXX**

At Ed's home, after he locked himself in his room, literally, he powered up his computer and activated the game.

His room was largely unchanged-no surprise there-however one thing that _was_ different about his room is that…there was nothing in it…No seriously, there was literally nothing besides his bed, a table on which his computer was on and a chair in which he sat right now. There was also a familiar looking green suitcase which covered at least half of his room.

The truth is, Ed has thought about running away from home for some time now, and he packed his suitcase at least three months ago just in case he thought of going through with this. The reason he thought of running away was simply because he started feeling like he can't handle Sarah's unreasonable anger anymore. Sure he was able to take it in strides when he was younger, but now he felt like he just couldn't anymore. This coupled with the bullying he was getting from the neighborhood kids was starting to take its toll on him. He of course thought he'd try to convince Eddy and Double D to go with him of course, but he hadn't even reach the 'run away' part yet, so he thought he should wait for the right time.

But right now, he was excited to play a game he and his friends would be able to play together, and for a chance to finally have some fun in a long while.

 **XXX**

"WOOHOO! Yeah! Another win!"-Eddy shouted through the homemade headset to his friends. Since neither one of them had actual headsets-or the money to buy them for that matter-Double D was able to make some homemade ones and miraculously connect them to their respective computers so that they could communicate with each other as well as coordinate their strategies.

" _Eddy could you please not shout like that. I don't think my eardrums could handle the amount of desibelles your voice can generate."_ -Double D asked through his headset.

"Heh, sorry sock-head. But it just feels so good to be winning all the time in this game, ya know?"-Eddy said, still feeling happy about their fourth victory in a row.

" _Yes, it is quite excilirating to actually achieve victory for once Ed-"_

" _IS THIS GAME FUN OR WHAT GUYS?!"_ -Ed shouted into the microphone, causing both Eds to pull their headsets off and rub their ears to get rid of the intense ringing.

" _Ed don't do that!"_ -Double D yelled at the dimlit Ed-boy

"Yeah, ya big lumocs! Ya nearly busted my eardrums!"-Eddy yelled angrylie.

" _Sorry guys."_ -Ed said, regret evident in his voice…which quickly switched back to happy mode- _"Can we play another match, please?"_

" _I'm afraid we must sign out Ed."_ -Double D said, and before either of his friends could ask why, the smart Ed-boy continued- _"Look at the time gentlemen. It's nearly seven, and we're supposed to be at the lane with Kevin and the others."_

Eddy took a look at his clock and saw that in ten minutes it would be seven o'clock sharp. But when Double D reminded him of what awaits them of they go down the lane at seven sharp, he clenched his hands into fists, his nails nearly digging into his palms.

Then he simply slammed his hands onto his desk and said in both anger and determination in the headset-"Screw it Double D! We're not going anywhere."

" _B-but Eddy, if Kevin sees that we're not present for the beat down then-"_

"But nothing!"-Eddy shouted-"I don't give a damn about what that blockheaded moron thinks! We're finally having some _real_ fun for once, and I for one ain't gonna allow some high-and-mighty, muscleheaded asshole, like Kevin ruin it for us."

There was silence in a few seconds, Ed and Double D probably absorbing what their friend just proclaimed, until Double D said with a good amount of concern:

" _But Eddy, you know as well as I do that if we do not make our presence known now, they will either force us out of our homes or hurt us even more the following day."_

Eddy was silent for a few seconds before he told his friends-"Look, I know it's a risky to be doing this right now…but I'm willing to take the beating for you guys if shit hits the fan later."

There were two audible gasps on either end, and Ed and Double D were shocked to hear their friend's proclamation. Neither one of the two Eds thought that Eddy of all people would be willing to take a full on beat down by, not just Kevin, but quite possibly the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, and all in order to protect them.

After a minute of silence, Double D spoke once more- _"Eddy…you know full well I can't let you do that. If you're willing to take the beating from the kids…then I wish to share your burden."_

Before Eddy could protest to this, Ed spoke up as well- _"Beating no good for Ed. But beating no good for Eddy either. So I, Ed, slayer of monsters from the planet Nobalia, shall be your impenetrable shield Eddy!"_

There was silence for a few seconds, before Double D spoke up again- _"I do not know which is more shocking; the fact that Ed would willingly throw himself in harm's way for once to protect a friend,…or that he actually said 'impenetrable' so perfectly."_

" _I watch 'Kill la Kill' a lot Double D."_ -Ed said plainly and happily

Before Double D could question Ed about the afore mentioned anime, Eddy just chuckled in his headset before saying-"Oh, you guys really are something, ya know that?"

" _Hehehe, well we_ are _friends to the bitter end Eddy."_ -Double D said- _"We don't leave one of our own behind. If one of us is to fight, then we all fight, together."_

" _All for one and one for all! Right guys?"_ -Ed said, which resulted in all three of them having a short round of laugh.

"Haha, uhhh…so, one more round boys?"-Eddy inquired, hoping his friends would agree.

There was a moment of silence, Ed obviously waiting for Double D to speak up first, and a moment later, said Ed-boy spoke up- _"_ *sigh* _Oh, alright fine, let's do it your way Eddy, as per the norm. But if I end up with permanent internal injuries that could become life-threatening, then you will be the one to pay my hospital bills."_

The 'threat' only caused Eddy to chuckle, before saying-"Alright, deal sock-head. Ed you're still in, right?"

" _You bet Eddy, hahaha."_ -Ed said, and so the Eds began a new round.

 **XXX**

After fifteen minutes the Eds were still going at it with their respective champions. Ed was playing as Garen the Might of Demacia, Double D was playing as Sona the Maven of the Strings and Eddy was playing as Graves the Outlaw.

All three of them had their individual roles to play in their little team: Eddy's the one who would always go for the offence, Double D would provide support for their team and finally Ed's the heavy hitter.

The Eds were right in the middle of taking down three of the opposing team's fighters, however they were so engrossed into the game and the fighting that they never saw what was coming next.

As soon as the Eds defeated their individual opponents, something bizarre happened; a single runic symbol that glowed bright blue appeared on their screens. The Eds backed away from their computers a bit as the odd symbol continued to glow, while odd whispers were heard by them. It was like they were hearing a lot of people talking at once, but one particular voice, the voice of a woman, became louder than the rest all of a sudden and spoke to the Eds directly:

" _ **Please, we beg of you…save our world…great heroes."**_

And as soon as the voice silenced, so too did the rest of the voices and that was when the runes on their screens began acting up; each symbol glowed an extremely bright blue light that engulfed their rooms and because of the intensity of the light, the three friends had to shield their eyes in order to not get blinded by it.

After about a minute there was a sudden *shwoop* and the light quickly disappeared…and the Eds along with it.

Ed Edd and Eddy, all three disappeared after the event was over, but they weren't the only ones to vanish into thin air; Ed's suitcase-along with everything in it-also vanished, Double D's laptop dido and finally Eddy's music player along with his old music records were gone too.

From then on, their faiths remain unknown…or are they?

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **XXX**

 **And cut!**

 **Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. And I hope you guys and gals at home think the same.**

 **Anyway, hello once again FanFiction, this is Laci the Hunter with yet another crazy story, and when the Eds get involved in something things really do get crazy.**

 **Anyway, the idea came to mind while I was reading about the champions of the league and while watching 'Ed Edd 'n' Eddy' episodes on YouTube, and I thought-"Hmm, if I were to add the three studges of CN into the world of 'LoL' what would happen then?".**

 **A straight and fair warning to all of you league fans out there, I did not play this game ever in my entire life-although I wish I could if my laptop wasn't such a fossil-so please don't tear me apart if I get a few things wrong during league matches.**

 **Anyway that's about it. Expect epic moments for the Eds, pairings already established, plot so-so and other then that I will see you all next time. Peace.**


	2. Hitting Rock Ed

**Hitting Rock Ed**

 _ **Opening theme-'Again' by Yui (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood opening 1)**_

Eddy groaned as he slowly fluttered his eyes open to look up at…a canopy of trees? Realizing that he was no longer in his room the short Ed-boy quickly bolted up into a sitting position, but immediately regretted it afterwards due to the sudden headache that attacked his skull.

After rubbing some of the pain away, he looked around and noticed that he was sitting in the middle of a forest, but he wasn't alone though. He spotted Double D a few feet away from him and he was also starting to wake up from his unconscious state.

"Hey, Double D. You okay?"-Eddy asked his friend, to which Double D groaned himself and then answered:

"Yes, yes, I quite alright Eddy…But where are we and where is Ed?"

"HELLO!"-the Ed in question answered, his head popping up between Eddy and Double D, and startling them in the process.

After Eddy knocked Ed to the ground, via facepunch, and muttering the word "idiot", he turned to Double D as they were both getting back on their feet:

"So sock-head, any idea where the hell are we?"

"Well, Eddy I honestly haven't the faintest idea."-Double D answered while looking around the area they were in-"The flora in this forest is absolutely unfamiliar to me, so the theory of us being in forest near the cul-de-sac is completely ruled out."

"Gee, what was your first clue Sherlock?"-Eddy enquired sarcastically-"The fact that this forest goes on forever, or the fact that the trees are as BIG AS A FRIKKIN' DINOSAUR!"

"Hahaha, dinosaurs…"-Ed said randomly

"Eddy, please. Inside voice."-Double D said-"And yes the trees did throw me quite off, however what I would like to know is-why on Earth is Ed's suitcase here with us?"

This caught Eddy off-guard, so he turned around and saw what his friend meant; right behind them stood Ed's gargantuan suitcase in all its green glory. Ed cheered happily at the site of his suitcase then ran up to it and hugged it affectionately. However that action caused the case to shake a bit and in the process Double D's laptop and Eddy's records and record player fell off from the top of the case.

Seeing his prized information provider falling to its demise, Double D quickly dashed towards it and caught it before it hit the ground. Eddy did the same with his record player, but he had to spread his arms feet and even mouth out in different directions in order to catch the records. Kinda like in the cartoons.

After sighing in relief that their prized possesions were safe, Eddy went to clobber Ed as per usual for nearly breaking his stuff. However Double D managed to subdue him after recovering from his own shock.

"So, how'd our stuff get here?"-Eddy repeated Double D's earlier question.

"Good question Eddy."-Double D said-"Although what I _truly_ wish to know is how on Earth did my laptop malfunction and that strange symbol appear on its screen."

That last bit of info drew the other two Eds' attention as Eddy spoke up-"Wait, you mean you're computer got a weird symbol too?"

This only got a confused look from Double D, until he voiced his thoughts-"Uhm…yes, yes it did Eddy, but…why did you ask as if you saw something similar?"

"Because I did."-Eddy answered without hesitation-"And I think even lumpy did too, right?"

"Yep!"-Ed answered happily-"The voice of the computer box called to us all."-the large Ed-boy added ominously, although that only got blank looks from both of his friends.

"Anyway…"-Double D decided to continue with their previous subject-"Am I also to assume that you and Ed both got blinded by a bright white light that emminated from your computer screens Eddy?"

"Yep, no idea what was with the fancy light show though."-Eddy said and after a moment of silence he said, but this time in an uneasy way-"Hey, did you two, by any chance hear some…weird voices before getting zapped here?"

That question drew a surprised look on Double D's face and even Ed's happy smile faded away to make way for a look of both surprise and curiosity.

"Yes, yes I have Eddy."-Double D answered in the same uneasy tone-"Ed?"

"Yeah, I heard it too guys."-Ed answered-"There were lots of voice first, then there was the voice of a lady and she said-"

"' Please, we beg of you…save our world…great heroes.'"-Double D finished, for which both Eds simply nodded uneasily-"That was strange indeed. First our computers go haywire in the same time, then a strange runic symbol appears before all three of us and now we find out that all three of us have heard the exact same feminine voice begging us to 'save their world' and calling us heroes."

"What the hell's happening to us?"-Eddy asked, his patience regarding the situation nearly at its end.

"It is simple Eddy."-Ed interjected, and after blinking a couple of times, he continued-"We were summoned into the 'League of Legends' game by a mysterious woman spirit to save the world from ultimate destruction!"

This statement also got only blank stares from Eddy and Double D, both _highly_ doubting this to be the case.

"Simple."-Ed repeated, only for Eddy to hit him upside the head and saying:

"You're simple. Think maybe you could lay off the Japanese cartoons long enough to help us figure out what's going on block-head?"

"Actually, they're called anime Eddy."-Ed said

"Yes, well moving back to the main topic of our discussion, perhaps we should try and look for some signs of civilization and then ask someone if they could help us out of this connun-"

*RUSTLE*

Before Double D could finish his sentence, the boys heard a sudden rustle in the nearby bushes, and if they listened hard enough-which they did to a certain degree-they could also hear a very faint growl coming from said bushes.

Realizing that they are being stalked by something, the Eds huddled together fearfully and shacking like crazy.

"W-well, I guess we are not alone after all gentlemen."-Double D said, while Ed hugged both him and Eddy in each arm.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."-Eddy said-"What the hell do ya think that might be?"

"Maybe it's one of the fearsome beasts that roam these lands."-Ed said, being the most scared out of all three of them.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ed"-Double D said, while trying to get out of his friend's grasp-"It's probably just a traveler looking for his way back to his-"-he was cut off as Ed tightened his hold on both of them and when Eddy and Double D looked back to the bushes, they saw why.

A pair of bright red eyes were starring back at them, and the longer they did, the more the Eds were feeling more and more terrified.

The eyes stared at them for a few more seconds, before pulling back into the darkness of the foliage. The Eds sighed in relief, a second later something very large jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of the terrified boys. And what stood before them sent chills down each of their spines, even Ed's.

A large blue furred werewolf stood before them, towering over them. The beast had a long bushy tail, red eyes, massive canines and it was also covered in an array of gold armor. There were spiked shoulder plates on its broad shoulders, a red and golden chest plate and pants on its torso, a gold necklace with a red gem in the middle hanging on its neck, as well as an odd looking helmet that was placed on its head, right behind its large ears. But the most terrifying part about its getup were the gauntlets, which looked more like spiky wristbands and sharp clawed finger covers, only adding to its already terrifying image.

The wolf monster was breathing heavily as it looked curiously at the Eds, sniffing the air around them as well. After what seemed like an eternity, the werewolf stopped sniffing and did something none of the Eds were expecting:

"Well, what have we here?"-it talked!-"Three little piggies, lost in the woods? Hehehe…"-the creature chuckled making the Eds nervous once again.

However, as soon as it spoke Ed relinquished his hold on his friends and starred at the werewolf in both awe and surprise, as if he was face to face with a celebrity-which technically he is.

"Yo…you're…Warwick…"-Ed stuttered, before he turned to face his friends with the biggest smile they had ever seen-"GUYS THIS IS WARWICK THE BLOOD HUNTER FROM THE 'LEAGUE OF LEGENDS' GAME! SEE I TOLD YOU WE ARE IN THE GAME! I TOLD YOU!"

Ed's sudden outburst caused both remaining Eds to look at him as if he were crazy, then look back at the armored werewolf, who took a step back and was grimacing-obviously startled by Eds excitement-and having a look of surprise and shock on its face…muzzle…whatever.

After a few more seconds of silence, Ed turned back to face the now-identified Warwick with the same goofy smile only for the werewolf to quickly recover from its shock and start to glare at the Ed-boys once again.

"Well, nice to see that you know me, boy. However, seeing as all three of you are here during a league match, I assume you three are champions as well."-Warwick inquired, stalking forward, and forcing the Eds backwards, even Ed who's smile vanished to make way for a look of terror-"Although I have never seen you three around the institute before. Though I guess it wouldn't be something new for those summoners to bring forth some new warriors right in the middle of a league match."

At this the Eds stopped pacing backwards and just looked at the werewolf in confusion over what he just said.

"League match? Champions? Summoners?"-Eddy asked, walking dangerously close to the talking beast-"Okay, what the hell are ya talking about? Did anything you just said make any sense?"

"I think he's talking about the Institute of War Eddy."-Ed said-"You know, from the 'League of Legends' game."

"Ugh, not this again Ed."-Eddy said, turning to face his two terrified friends, while Warwick was getting his claws ready to strike-"I told ya already to shut up about your little fantasy world. Yeah, that game's awesome, but it's not real lumpy. In fact, this guy here *points his thumb back at Warwick* is obviously some guy in a stupid halloween costume. Watch."

To prove his point, Eddy walked up to Warwick, his gaze always on his friends. When he felt close enough, he grabbed the top of the werewolf's head and with a quick yank he pulled off…a handful of blue fur. Duh.

"See? Told ya it was just a…stupid costume."-he said the last part slowly because that was when he noticed the fur he pulled off. He then turned to look back at Warwick, who was now glaring more angrily than ever, the fur on top of his head considerably shorter than before.

He then brought forth his right hand so that the Eds could see it, and without saying a word, the wolf monster swiped his right hand to his right side. After a couple of seconds of silence, a young tree to Warwick's right fell down, sliced diagonally by his claws.

The Eds saw this and were now shacking more than ever.

"Some guy in a stupid costume, huh?"-Warwick asked mockingly-"I will take great pleasure ripping you three apar-"

Before he could finish, the next few seconds happened so quickly that we're gonna have to slow it down just so you boys and girls at home can keep up;

So, without anyone noticing, Ed quickly grabbed the handle of his suitcase and, with all his might-which isn't much-flung it at Warwick, sending the sentient werewolf flying into a far off tree. There he left a large dent, where he remained glued to, spirals replacing his eyes while his tongue stuck out at the side, a goofy grin plastered on his muzzle, and starts spinning around his head.

Eddy and Double D were shocked by what had just happened and before they could come to their senses, Ed grabbed both of them in one arm while maintaining a steady grip on his suitcase with the other.

"RUN AWAY!"-Ed shouted as he began dashing deeper into the forest, Eddy and Double D holding on for dear life, and keeping a steady grip on their own belongings.

What the Eds didn't know, was that a certain redhead was watching them the whole time. And as soon as Ed took off on a dead-run, she smiled sinisterly before following them up in the trees.

 **XXX**

After running for about five minutes Ed finally came to a stop, releasing his bag and friends to catch his friends. Double D helped him to sit down on a rock and told him to slow his breathing down and to only take large gulps of air.

Eddy just stood in place and looked back to where Ed ran from, thinking about the fact that he pulled some hair off an actual werewolf. Now that'd be a story to knock his brother's socks off. However, after a few more seconds of silence, he decided to voice his thoughts:

"What. The hell. Just happened?"

"You *pant* pulled some of Warwick's hair off Eddy."-Ed said, as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Yeah, okay I get that Ed, but am I the only one here who's shocked that that thing was an _actual_ werewolf?"-Eddy asked

"It is as the bacon and eggs have proficised,"-Ed said in his 'ominous' voice-"he have been sent into the world of 'League of Legends' to teach the inhabitants how to plant eggplants and enjoy cereal breakfasts."

There was a thick silence in the air as an imaginary rooster called out, until Eddy broke the ice once more-"Ooookay, uh…Double D, please tell me ya got one of your sciency, logical explination speeches ready."

"Uh, actually Eddy,"-Double D spoke in an uneasy tone-"I'm beginning to suspect that Ed's hypothesis about us being inside the video game, may in fact be true."

At this, Eddy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and left himself drop on another rock. As he sat there, the short Ed-boy placed both of his hands onto his forehead and let them slide down his face as he said:

"Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. So Ed was actually right for once, huh?"-the Ed in question just smiled happily that he was right for once, as Eddy continued-"So *sigh* what do you think Double D, any theories?"

Double D just looked at the ground, a look of deep concentration in his eyes as he placed his right hand on his forehead and said:

"I uh…I honestly haven't got the faintest idea Eddy. I mean, if this truly _is_ the world of Runeterra, then this is a world entirely governed by magic and with very little science, if none at all. Th-the only feasible explination I could come up with is that some kind of teleportation magic has somehow, not only reached out into our very world, but also tapped into our PCs to transport us here."

"Yeah, okay, I got that much sock-head, what I mean is, do you have any ideas on how to get us back to Peach Creek?"-Eddy asked, impatiensy clear in his voice

"I don't know Eddy!"-Double D snapped as he sprang to his feet, frustration clear in his voice-"In case you haven't found out, even after all this time, I'm a person who's entirely driven by _science_ , not _magic_. If I cannot provide an explination as to how we ended up in this parallel universe, then how the hell am I supposed to know how the hell we're supposed to get back?!"

Ed and Eddy were both shocked that Double D actually cussed for once, which only happens when he's under extreme stress and/or pressure. So terrified by his friend's outburst, Ed quickly got behind Eddy and told the short Ed-boy:

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat Eddy."

"What doesn't?"-Eddy asked as he pushed his large friend away from him so as to not be subjected to his foul odor, then looked at Double D, who by now was passing around with a frustrated look on his face-"Yo, just relax Double D, I was just askin' since you usually have an answer for literally everything."

"I know Eddy, I know…"-Double D said, sighing in exhaustion-"You'd always turn to me for answers to things you know nothing about. A fine example would be back in middle school when tried copying from me during tests. Hehe, even in high school you tried doing the same."

This elisitated a chuckle from Eddy, who remembered those moments from their younger days-"Yeah, good times, huh?"

After chuckling a little more, Double D's face went back to being serious once again-"But back to the topic at hand, unfortunately I do not have an answer for our current connondrum gentlemen. I'm afraid that magic isn't my field of expertise and, as I previously stated, if this truly is the world of 'League of Legends', then not only am I out of my own comfort zone, but we are definitely in for a world of-"*SHINK**stab*

Right before Double D could finish his sentence, a dagger suddenly got stabbed into the middle of the circle the three friends had formed. All three Eds took a few steps back and began looking around to see where the blade came from. They found nothing, until Double D shouted "ABOVE!" and they all looked up to see a human figure perched up on a high branch, directly above them.

The figure then began to gracefully jump down from branch to branch, until it landed on a rock a few feet away from the trio of friends. When the figure stood to its full height and with a bit of sunlight shining down upon it, the Eds were able to see what, or rather who it was.

The figure turned out to be a woman, probably in her thirties or late twenties, with long scarlet-red hair and a scar running through her left eye. She was wearing skin-tight black leather pants with armored high-heeled boots. Around both of her thighs as well as her waist were three belts filled with what appeared to be daggers or large throwing knives. There was also a sheathed sword strapped to the left side of her waist, as well as a similar one on her back. She was also wearing black leather gloves with metal spiked bracelets, as well as some sort of black leather jacket with bits of armor here and there. However, what caught most of the Eds' attention was the amount of cleavage the woman was shamelessly displaying before them and not the pair of sinister-looking swords she was twirling in her hands or the sinister smile on her face.

Double D was blushing like crazy at the site of the woman's partially exposed breasts and quickly covered his eyes while quietly muttering "How indecent". Ed's entire head turned beat-red since this was the first time in his entire life he saw a woman like this and he too quickly covered his eyes, although he looked between a split in his fingers, to see what the woman was going to do. Eddy, well…he was a different case all-together.

He too was blushing, but he had the kind of look anime perverts would have in the presence of a sexy lady. He even had some drool coming out of his mouth and some blood dripping from his nose. Then after a minute of silence, Eddy finally spoke:

"Well, hellooo baby!"-he said, as the woman jumped off the rock and began walking towards the Eds with a noticeable sway in her hips, and Eddy started walking towards her as well, despite his friend's protests-"I do like me a redhead."

Ed and Double D tried to hold their friend back, but he just shook them both off and just continued walking. The woman also just kept walking, swaying her hips as she did, but the sinister smile that was on her face earlier hasn't gone away. When Eddy got close enough, he flashed the woman a coy smile and said in a tone befitting said smile:

"Hey there good lookin'. Gotta say, you cook up nice-"-before he could finish his pathetic pick-up line, the woman suddenly kicked him in the stomach, sending Eddy to the ground, ass-first.

After skidding to a halt Eddy looked up…only to see the woman raise her right boot and aim at his private region. Eddy screamed when she brought her foot down, but he didn't feel any pain at all. So he looked and her boot a mere millimeters away from his groin, and he sighed in relief that he was okay, but quickly gulped as the woman brought the tips of one of her swords dangerously close to his throat.

"Hmpf. Stay down little boy, unless you want some of your body parts removed."-the woman sneered, and Eddy could only gulp once again with a very frightened look on his face.

' _Jesus Christ, this chick is more nuts then Lee Kanker!'-_ Eddy shouted in his mind as he put his hands up in a universal sign of surrender.

"Uhm, Eddy?"-Ed suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention to him, not that he noticed or even cared, since his gaze was directed to his downed friend-"I don't think you should have talked to miss Katarina like that."

Eddy groaned in annoyance and looked at Ed with a look in his eyes that screamed- _'Gee, ya think?!'_ -while Double D just facepalmed at his friend's obliviousness to the current situation. However the woman, Katarina, chuckled sinisterly and directed her gaze to the other two Eds.

"Well now, aren't you such a smart little boy."-she said, referring to Ed-"First you recognized that talking furball, and now you recognize me, the number one assassin of Noxus. That is quite impressive."

Double D took a few tentative steps forward and spoke nervously towards Katarina:

"Uhm, e-excuse me, miss…Katarina, was it? I would like to apologize in my friend, Eddy's behalf. He sometimes doesn't know how to…control himself, *Eddy glares viciously at him by this point* But I assure you, that is no reason whatsoever to violently assault him like that, or hold him at…blade-point."

Katarina just continued to look back at Double D with the same sinister look and smile, which only served to make the hat-wearing young man more and more uncomfortable. That look reminded him too much of the look Eddy's brother gave him back at Mondo A-Go-Go.

"Hmhmhmh, sorry hon, but sweet-talking to me isn't gonna get ya anywhere in a match."-Katarina said, twirling her other sword in her hand-"Anyway, don't take this personally boys, I'm just doing my job here. Getting rid of the competition, that is."

"W-what on Earth are you talking about miss?"-Double D enquired, though if his own suspicion is correct, he knew exactly what her answer would be-"If by 'competition' you mean the three of us, then you are terribly mistakening. W-we aren't champions here, we are not even warriors."

"Double D is right miss Katarina!"-Ed said, getting next to his friend and trying to convince the red haired assassin to leave them alone, as well-"We are weak and scrawny. Double D especially."-to emphasis his point, Ed pulled Double D's right arm out and pulled the sleeve down to show his skinny arm, to which the hat-wearing Ed-boy glared at big Ed.

However, even with this, Katarina continued to smile sinisterly, even chuckle for emphasis-"Nice try boys, but I'm afraid I you want to convince me not to kill you…then you'll have to come up with something better."

The part about her killing them really got the Eds nervous now, Eddy especially, since he was the one being held hostage by the blade wielding chick. So while Katarina was looking at his friends, he discreetly turned to his left and saw a stick that he spotted when he got pinned down, so he slowly began to reach for it, hoping Ed and Double D could keep her distracted long enough for him to execute his plan.

Meanwhile, Ed and Double D were both shocked at how casually Katarina said she'd kill them, and Double D quickly interjected to this-"Kill us?! B-but why in the world would you do that?! We've never done anything to you, or anyone to warrant our execution."

"Off course you didn't hon."-Katarina said-"But you three are obviously champions brought by the summoners, and while I absolutely _hate_ it when they bring new recruits during an officially reserved match, I still have to get rid of you three, so that the rest of my team wouldn't have any extra trouble winning this match."

"But-"

"That's not fair!"-Ed cut in-"You're a warrior Katarina, and according to the teachings of the mold from underneath the bed of my mom, a true warrior never hurts the innocent or the weak!"

Ed's statement drew an awkward silence into the atmosphere, although Katarina was more confused about the whole 'mold under bed' thing. However, she quickly remembered the rest of what Ed said and looked back at the tall Ed-boy and said:

"Nice try, but like I said, appealing to my better nature won't work with a warrior like me. If it were one of the more softer warrior's, like dematians or ionians or even yordles, then your plan might've worked…But not with me."

And after uttering the last word, Katarina brought her blade high up, poised to plunge it into Eddy's heart.

"NOOOOO!"-Ed and Double D both screamed as they ran towards the sinister blade, but knew they wouldn't make it in time. But they didn't even need to get to her.

As soon as Katarina lifted her blade, Eddy grabbed the stick and slammed it into the assassin's side, knocking her off balance for a bit, not enough to cause serious injuries, but just enough for him to scramble to his feet and get the hell away from her.

"Eddy, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"-Double D quickly asked once Eddy got to them, Ed immediately embracing his freed friend.

"Just my pride."-Eddy answered, getting out of Ed's grasp-"If we somehow survive this…I will never try to hook-up with a redhead ever again."

"Uhm…I think we have bigger problems than your bruised ego Eddy."-Double D said, pointing towards Katarina, who was holding her side, but still smiling sinisterly. Specifically at Eddy.

"Nice work little boy. Using my chatting with your friends as a distraction so that you could get your hands on a suitable weapon. Not bad."-Katarina said, twirling both of her blades before getting into a fighting stance-"But it was still futile."

Then Katarina jumped forward, but she suddenly disappeared mid-way. The Eds looked around, trying to spot her, but they noticed a flash of red appearing right above their heads, and when they looked up, they saw Katarina dropping down onto them, her blades ready.

The three friends scattered, the noxian assassin landed right in the middle, her blades sinking into the ground. She swiftly pulled them out and turned to look at a very frightened Double D.

"Hmm, I guess I'll kill you first hon."-she said, walking towards Double D, who fell on his butt and was now backpedalling away from her. When she was at striking distance, Katarina had to lift her left sword in a reverse grip behind her to stop Eddy from striking her back with his trusted stick.-"Although…if you wanna go first little boy, all you had to do was ask."

"DEFEAT THE EVIL NOXIAN!"

Ed's shout forced Katarina to look behind her and what she saw, made her drop her jaw: Ed was running towards her…with a rock in his hands above his head. But this wasn't just any rock. It was a frikkin' boulder, about the same size as Ed's suitcase.

Katarina was already aware that Ed had some strength to himself, considering he managed to swing a large bag and knock Warwick out in the process, but she never thought such a scrawny kid like him could be _this_ strong.

Eddy and Double D quickly scrambled out of the way and Ed brought the boulder down on the sinister blade. Eddy and Double D were panting in shock at just what had happened. Especially since Ed almost flattened them into pancakes.

"Ed! You idiot, don't ever do that again!"-Eddy shouted, doing his best to hold himself back from smacking Ed in the head with the stick.

"Good heavens Ed, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"-Double D shouted, whilst holding a hand to his chest-"Why would even _risk_ doing that if you knew me and Eddy were there as well!"

"Well I uh…"-Ed tried to come up with a good excuse for his sudden panic-"…I was hoping you guys would run while she wasn't looking."

Eddy and Double D looked at each other and sighed in both annoyance and defeat, since they both knew Ed was only trying to help.

"Well, that was insulting."-a familiar voice rang out, drawing the Eds attention back to the boulder…and seeing Katarina casually sitting on top of the large rock, one leg crossed over the other, while she was lazily twirling one of her blades-"Calling us noxians evil. You don't even know what we do or why."

She then jumped off the rock and looked at the Eds dead in the eye-"Oh and nice display of strength by the way."-she said, looking directly at Ed-"Really wasn't expecting that, but not bad. However *she sheathed her swords to her back and pulled several throwing knives from her thigh belts* play time's over."

She then threw all of the blades at the Eds, who thought they wouldn't be able to dodge all of them. But then something happened; a loud *BANG* was heard, and then all of the blades flew to the right side and embedded themselves into the ground.

Everyone turned to the left-where they assumed the blast that knocked the blades away came from-and saw a man coming out of the bushes.

The man looked older then Katarina-mid forties or fifties-with shaggy brown hair and beard with a smoking cigar in his mouth. He was dressed in a black shirt, brown pants, boots and gloves, a belt that held a large satchel on his left side, and a red cloak or poncho with golden spike ornaments on the ends. The man was also carrying a very large, and intricate looking double-barreled shotgun. The gun itself, was massive and had a very steam-punk like look to it.

The man grinned devilishly at Katarina, who glared at him feircly-"Graves."-she growled

"Hey there kittycat. Nice ta see ya once again."-the man, now known as Graves said, in a thick southern accent.

"I don't have time to waste on you outlaw, so why don't you sit there like good man, and wait for your turn to die."-Katarina downright _ordered_ Graves, but the man in question just chuckled before replying:

"The day Ah'll listen to a noxian wench like you, will be the day Ah trade mah custom-made gun in for a farm and a wife."-he pulled back the handle of the shotgun back for emphasis, ready to shoot again, should the situation need it.

Katarina growled in anger at this and was ready to attack Graves herself…until a giant suitcase came flying at her, knocking her to a boulder. She stayed there for a few seconds, before falling down to the ground.

"Pretty little birdies are flying around me ̴"-Katarina muttered, as her eyes were replaced by spirals and colorful birds were flying around her head. She even had a goofy grin on her face, same as Warwick.

Double D and Eddy kinda predicted Ed would do this, although Graves had a look of surprise on his face. His cigar even threatened to fall out of his mouth as well. Then he chuckled lightly, as he looked at the three boys.

"Well Ah'll be damned. That was some nice swingin' there boy. Now, if ya'll wanna live, then Ah suggest ya come and follow me."-Graves told them as he shouldered his gun and turned to walk away.

The Eds stayed in place as they watched the man get further and further away from them, until Double D whispered into Eddy's ear-"Eddy, do you think it would be wise for us to follow this man? He could be trying to lead us astray and attempt to kill us when our guard's down."

"But that is Graves the Outlaw, Double D."-Ed said, overhearing Double D's whispering-"He's one of the good guys…Well most of the time anyway."

Eddy stood still for a few seconds, pondering over the pros and cons of going with the gunslinger, until he spoke with his mind made up:

"Well, so far everyone in this God damned world tried to kill us one way or the other. Even though we've only met two people so far, and they say third time's the charm anyway so maybe this Graves guy might turn out to be friendly. And yes, I know the risks of going with a stranger Double D, trust me, I learnt my lesson about ten minutes ago. But if he _does_ try to pull some shit on us, Ed could just hit him with something big when he isn't looking."-Double D and Ed looked at each other for a moment, before they both nodded in agreement.

And so the Eds went to follow Graves the Outlaw to wherever it is he was leading them to, with Ed dragging his massive suitcase along as well.

 **XXX**

What the Eds also didn't know, was that ever since their untimely arrival, their every move has been monitored by a group of people in a dark room, through what seem to be orbs made up of purple and blue energy that showed everything that's happening in that very forest.

There were five people in the chamber, each shrouded in a cloak of purple and gold trimmings. Each of them held a sphere of magic in their hands, and could see what was happening. While some of them were focused on battles between several different warriors in different parts of the forest, a couple of them focused their sites on what was happening with the Eds.

And it was these orbs that were being scrutinized by a sixth additional person in the room, who seemed older than the other five people and was wearing a hooded cloak as well, but it was a shade of dark blue.

"Hmm, very interesting."-the man in dark blue said, his voice sounding old and wise and he spoke in a sort of British accent.

"As you can see High Summoner Arlor, those three interlopers have now allied themselves with Graves the Outlaw, after unceremoniously defeating both Warwick the Blood Hunter and Katarina the Sinister Blade."-the young man garbed in purple, who was holding the orb High Summoner Arlor was looking, said.

"Yes, so I have noticed, Summoner Samuel."-Arlor said.

"High Summoner Arlor, we cannot allow this to continue."-the young man, Samuel said, looking and sounding concerned-"If they continue interfering with the match and defeat more champions, then the match itself will have no definitive winner and for that, neither Demacia, nor Noxus will be pleased."

The older summoner looked up from the orb and shot the young man a look that said- _'Seriously?'_ -before saying-"If this were to continue, Summoner Samuel…then there would be a winner. Those three boys would certainly be the victorious ones."

The younger summoner sighed in annoyance at what the older man just said, before saying-"My point, High Summoner, is that he must apprehend and remove those three interlopers immediately, before they cause any more trouble."

"I agree."-said another summoner, this one sounding slightly older then Summoner Sammuel-"Those three are nothing more but troublemakers. And I don't think I need to remind all of you how much I despise this sorts of happenings during a league match."

"Yes, duly noted Summoner Nathaniel."-Arlor addressed the man who just spoke-"We all are very much aware about how much you hate it when someone else steels the glory and inevitable victory from you."

Summoner Nathaniel growled at this and was about to lash out when another summoner spoke up-"Don't even think about starting another argument with the High Summoner, Nathaniel."-the voice belonged to a girl-who FYI was the only girl summoner in the room at the moment.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ have a better solution for this crisis, _Summoner_ Eve?"-Nathaniel sneered

"Yes I do have a solution."-Summoner Eve retorted-"And anyway, only you would call a loss of personal victory a 'crisis' Nathaniel. How, in the Creator's name have _you_ become a summoner in the first place, is beyond even me."

"Oh, really?"-Summoner Nathaniel sneered back at Eve-"Well the feeling's mutual for _you_ Eve. A woman has no place, whatsoever, in a place as powerful as the Institute of War, which is a place only for strong and powerful men."

"That's enough. Both of you."-Arlor quickly broke up the fight before it could escalate any further, before directing his stern gaze at Nathaniel-"I do believe that the final decision on the matter at hand, as well as who gets excepted into this institute, rests with me, not you Summoner Nathaniel. Nor with you Summoner Eve, even though I would trust your judgement far better than Summoner Nathaniel's."

Eve flashed a cocky grin at the growling Nathaniel, while Samuel spoke once again-"So what do we do then, High Summoner Arlor?"

"I really don't think you should even be _asking_ the old man such a question kid."-a man with purplish-blue skin with runes tattoing his entire body spoke from the spot on the wall he was leaning on, making the old summoner chuckle light-heartedly before saying:

"Yes, I do believe Ryze is correct."-then spoke louder, addressing everyone in the room-"We shall all observe these three newcomers and see what are they capable of. Send all the champions closest to them, good and bad to their location, and let us witness their skills and capabilities."

There was a round of confused looks on every summoner's face, before Samuel spoke once again, this time in a panicked tone-"What?! But High Summoner Arlor sir, we cannot do that! They were barely able to get away from Katarina, if it wasn't for Graves' intervention. And I'm certain their victory over Warwick was merely a fluke. If they end up battling against some of the other champions then things could get very bad, very soon."

"Oh stop worrying yourself so much young one."-the old man said-"If you keep stressing yourself like this, you will end with white hair and wrinkles like me, sooner than time would intend for you to."

Samuel groaned in annoyance at Arlor's childish answer, and before he could speak the older summoner spoke once more as he passed around the room-"And also for all of you to note; it is not my intention to force those three boys into a corner, or expect them to defeat every single champion and emerge victorious. My intention is simply to observe their battle skills and their powers, if they have any. And should the situation get out of hand, than I will personally stop the battle myself."

Everyone was shocked by what they just heard and were ready to question their leader's decision, until the purple man, Ryze beat them to it:

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure Noxus is gonna blow a casket afterwards, no matter how much you'd explain the situation to them."

"Let me worry about those blowhard fools. But later. Right now, let's all just take a seat and watch the proceedings. I cannot tell you how exciting it is to see new warriors at work."

The summoners rolled their eyes at their leader's childish excitement, but obliged none the less. Now all they had to do was watch and wait.

 **XXX**

Graves had been guiding the Eds further and further into the forest, but luckily away from the redhead assassin, and so far, nothing had tried to attack them yet, so that was also a good sign.

"Ugh, okay everyone stop!"-Eddy shouted, making Ed and Double D suddenly stop, however Graves just kept on walking, not even so much as turning to look at the Eds-"Hey! That means, you too old man!"-but as soon as the words left Eddy's mouth, he had to quickly duck, as a cluster of shell shrapnel went over his head.

He then looked up to see Graves glaring back at him, his gun pointing at them, while smoke was exiting the barrels of said gun.

"Don't ever call me that boy. I ain't that old. Not yet."-Graves said, and while Ed and Double D were scared, Eddy just glared back at the older man.

"Yeah? Well, stop calling me 'boy' and I'll stop calling ya 'old man', old man."-he then sighed and spoke again-"Anyway, I just wanna know where ya leading us, as well as a few other things."

Graves was silent for a full minute, before speaking once more-"First, call me 'old man' again and I'll blow your balls sky high. Second, nowhere in particular. Just wanted to get ya away from that blade-crazy harlot. I swear to the Creator almighty, that that woman's better off as a prostitute then an assassin."

Ed laughed gleefully at the joke, while Double D blushed hard, suddenly remembering how exposed Katarina's breasts were. Eddy blushed to and almost went into a wet daydream, but quickly shook his head and focused on the task at hand- _'This ain't the right time for that.'_ -he thought.

"Okay, well next I wanna know why'd you help us."-at that, Graves quirked an eyebrow, signaling Eddy to be more specific-"Well you're called 'the Outlaw' and I'm pretty sure that name ain't just for show. So I'm guessing you have some other reason for saving our asses."

"*chuckle* Smart boy."-Graves said, giving a dry smile-"Well, you're right about mah title, but to tell ya the truth, the only reason Ah saved yer sorry hides, is because Ah'm curious."

At this the Eds just stood there slack jawed.

"C-curious?"-Double D asked, inadvertidly voicing all three Eds' thoughts

Graves chuckled once again at their expretions and just sat himself down on a rock, while puffing some smoke from his cigar.-"Eeyep. Ah already saw what yall did to Warwick before. Again, mighty impressive. So Ah thought Ah should follow ya and see what else yall can do.*pulls the cigar out of his mouth* Shame ya couldn't do nothin' against Katarina the first time."

The Eds felt insulted regarding the last statement, and the way Eddy spoke up, made it sound very clear-"Ugh, And just how in the hell were we even _supposed_ to beet that crazy chick?! In case ya haven't noticed old man, we ain't exactly warriors with…vanishing powers like her, or…or a giant ass gun like you."

By this point, Graves was starting to grow a tick mark on his forehead.-"Ya just askin' for a blastin', aren't ya boy?"

Seeing that letting Eddy continue to continue questioning Graves would prove to be quite hazardous, Double D decided to take over from here:

"Uhm, if I may…Mr. Graves I'm afraid to say this, but Eddy is right."-hearing what he said, drew Graves' attention to the hat wearing Ed-boy-"We are not fighters, and we have never fought any true confrontations with anyone in our entire lives. Besides, we just wish to only find a way to get back to our home, uh…"-Double D stopped, because he was about to say 'world', and he thought Graves might not believe him in that regard. Fortunately though, he was proven wrong.

"Your home world, right? Some place called Peach Creek, right?"-Graves asked, making Double D go wide eyed and reluctantly nod his head, while the gunslinger just smiled in amusement-"In case yer wonderin' kid, Ah overheard yer conversation before Kat got the jump on ya. And don't look surprised that Ah ain't surprised that yall are from a different world. Trust me, if ya knew how many of them outworlders them summoners are bringin' in every other month, nothin' would surprise ya anymore."

"Yep, he's right guys."-Ed interjected-"There are loads of champions from other universes brought together by the summoners. There's Brand, Nocturne, Bard, Kindred, Shako, Malphite-"

"Okay, Ed we get it!"-Eddy cut in, stopping Ed's continuous ranting.

"Wait, wait, time-out gentlemen!"-Double D haistly said, after processing Graves' words-"Mr. Graves, are you telling me that these 'summoner' people bring forth people from other worlds so easily that it's merely a breeze for them?"

"Yep, that about right."-Graves answered-"And would ya stop callin' me 'Mr.'. That's even worst then 'old man'. Just call me Graves. Makes life easier for everyone."

"Well alright then Mr…I-I mean Graves,"-Double D quickly corrected himself-"What I truly meant to ask is, could these people have the ability to send us back to _our_ world?"

That question caught Graves by surprise, as he adopted a grave look on his face before saying-"Look kid, Ah don't think-"

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Graves was suddenly interrupted as Warwick burst out from the bushes and nearly got the Eds, if they hadn't backed away quickly, thereby causing him to slam hard onto the ground.

Warwick quickly backhanded Graves away before the gunslinger could even recover from the werewolf's entrance. Graves ended up being slammed into the large root of a nearby large tree causing him injuries to his right side. The werewolf then turned hungrily towards the frightened Eds.

"So, you three really _are_ outworlders."-Warwick said as he began stalking towards the Eds once again-"I have to say, I'm delighted to hear that. I always find the taste of outworlder flesh to be very… _exotic_."

The wolf monster's last words frightened the Eds to great degree, and the fact that he was also hungrily licking his muzzle while starring at them wasn't helping them at all. But just before anyone could do or say anything, Ed suddenly pushed Eddy and Double D behind him, while looking back at Warwick with a brave-albiet forced-glare.

"You shall not feast on their kidneys, werewolf from the belly of Hades! For I, Ed, protector of sugar-crusted doughnuts, am my friends' impenetrable shield of justice!"-Ed's declaration got multiple results; first his friends were shocked and touched that he would seriously lay down his life for their safety, Graves was looking at this kid as if he was insane-which sometimes he was-and finally Warwick was laughing his ass off, thinking that Ed's display of fear-masked-with-bravery was hilarious.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, how cute."-Warwick said, wiping a tear from his eye-"The little human boy thinks he can play hero. Well kid, allow me to let you in on a little secret, sometimes the hero dies in the end. But hey, you wanna die a hero, then by all means*Warwick lunges towards Ed, right claw raised to strike*DIE A FOOLISH HERO!"

Ed closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable, despite his friends and Graves crying out for him to get away. Ed waited for the pain to come, but instead was greeted by the sound of metal hitting metal.

The tall Ed-boy opened his eyes and saw a large man, with a possibly even larger sword, holding the armored werewolf at bay.

"Grrrr, you…"-Warwick said, but the mysterious warrior pushed him back slightly, then swung his sword in an ark in front of him, and sent Warwick flying a few feet back.

"Are you alright young man?"-the warrior asked Ed, as he turned to face the orange haired Ed-boy, and that was when Ed recognized his savior instantly.

The warrior was Garen the Might of Demacia, a man with short brown hair, garbed in silver and bronze armor-the most distinguishing parts being the massive shoulder guards-with dark blue cloth wrapped here and there. He was also carrying a massive sword that could easily be too heavy for any would-be warrior to even lift up, even for Ed himself.

Ed was so wondered by Garen's entrance that he didn't even answer the demacian's question or even move, until his face broke into a face-splitting smile and his eyes were replaced by yellow stars as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"GUYS! GUYS! I WAS JUST SAVED BY GAREN THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA AND THE SECOND COOLEST DEMACIAN IN THE GAME!"-Ed's sudden outburst, once again took everyone by surprise. Especially Garen, though that was for another reason entirely- _'Second? Than who's the first?'_ -"Oh, and Ed's fine thank you."

Ed's quick answer brought everyone out of their stupor, as evidenced by Eddy and Double D quickly running towards their friend.

"Ed are you alright?"-Double D asked the same question again to make sure, and once Ed nodded, he sighed in relief-"Oh thank heavens, I honestly thought you were going to-"

*SMACK*

Eddy hits Ed's left arm hard enough for even the tallest Ed to feel the pain.-"You…God damned…IDIOT!"-Eddy shouted, frightening Ed, and surprised Double D, and before the later could chide Eddy about such an outburst, the short Ed-boy continued-"What the HELL were you thinking?! Were you even THINKING at all you big lummox?! That…THING could've killed you, you big idiot!"-it was then that Ed and Double D noticed small tears forming in the corners of Eddy's eyes-"Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that ever again, you hear me?! Because…because I don't want to be the one to tell your mom that you're dead when we get back home."

Of course both Eds knew the true reason for Eddy's yelling, and none were more touched then Ed, as he gave Eddy one of his big hugs.-"Aww, it's okay Eddy. You don't have to tell mom I'm dead. Besides, I was just protecting my friends, so she would understand. I think…"-Ed said, as Eddy was trying desperately to get out of his large friend's grip, mainly because the stench of Ed's very coat was suffocating him.

"Ed, I'll give you three seconds to let me go, or I swear I'm gonna hurt you."-Eddy growled, and Ed put him down with a smile and an-"Okay."

Then they turned to Garen, and Double D was the first to address him-"Uhm…thank you very much for saving our friend sir. I honestly thought he was going to die, that is of course if you hadn't showed up."

"It was nothing at all, young man."-Garen said-"Although I am impressed with your friend's courage, however I would highly advise against it in the future."-as Garen spoke the last words, he directed his gaze towards Ed, who nodded in understanding.

"Oh, how sweet."-an all too familiar feminine voice spoke, drawing the attention of all four males-"The big and strong 'Might of Demacia' has a soft spot for kids in distress."-the Eds and Garen turned to see none other than Katarina standing right behind them, throwing a knife up and down in her hand, her trademark sinister smile ever present.

"Katarina."-Garen said, as he shouldered his giant sword and began slowly walking towards his rival/love interest-"I never would have thought you, of all people, would stoop so low as to attack unarmed children."

"Oh don't give me that look Garen."-the noxian assassin said, as she and the demacian swordsman began circling each other-"They're obviously new champions brought by the summoners. How else could you explain their sudden appearance in an official political match between Noxus and Demacia?"

"Even so, these boys clearly do not understand where they are, or what is happening right now."-Garen said, his glare never faltering-"It is our duty to show outworlders the principles of our world and to teach them how to do proper battle in a match such as this."

"Hmpf, whatever you say, baby-face. But I personally believe in 'learning on the job'."-Katarina retorted, suddenly stopping, causing Garen to do the same-"They either learn how to fight in the field as quickly as possible…or they die."-the moment she said the last part, she tossed the throwing knife she was twirling earlier towards the Eds, who luckily were fast enough to dodge the attack.

That was when Garen made his move as well. He charged forward and swung his sword down at the nimble redhead, first jumped backwards, but then jumped up, spun her body several times and then threw two more throwing knives, but this time at the demacian. The knives embedded themselves into his shoulder guards, as Katarina landed in a crouching position, drawing her swords and blowing some of her red hair out of her face. Garen quickly pulled the knives out of his armor and then charged at Katarina, who did the same.

 **XXX**

The Eds just stood in the sidelines, looking on in amazement at how Garen would effortlessly swing that giant of a sword around trying to catch Katarina, while said noxian would nimbly jump and dodge his attacks like a cat, while also delivering strikes of her own. Ed of course was drooling over this fight, since it was one of his favorite demacians and his only favorable noxian where fighting.

However, the Eds were brought out of their stupor by the growl of a certain wolf behind them. They slowly turned around and saw Warwick already on his feet, but there was something off about him: red wisps of energy were swirling around his body, as his eyes seemed to be glowing blood red with animalistic fury.

"I've had enough of these interruptions."-he growled-"I WILL devour you three even if it's the last thing I-*BANG*"

Before Warwick could finish, he was shot at the side, and the Eds quickly turned to see Graves standing on his feet and his gun smoking, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Heh, forgot about me Fido?"-the outlaw asked, popping the empty shell out of the gun-"I gotta getcha back for that backhand ya gave me."

Now Warwick was shaking in uncontrollable rage as his glare bore holes in Graves' eyes.-"GrrrrrrAAAARRRRGGGHHH! FINE THEN, YOU CAN DIE FIRST YOU GUNSLINGING HILLBILLY!"-the werewolf screamed in animalistic madness, as he bolted towards Graves, who waited until the beast was close enough, then he surprisingly used his gun like a baseball bat and with a single swing slammed it into Warwick's face, stunning him momentarely, before once again shooting him in the chest, knocking him away.

"I'll show you, who's a hillbilly, ya mangy mutt."-Graves leveled his own glare with Warwick's to a certain degree. After recovering from the gun blast to his chest, Warwick charged towards Graves, as their own battle started.

The Eds stood and watched as both the gunslinger and the swordsman were doing their best to hold off the assassin and monster to protect them.

"Uh, guys? I think we just get the hell out of here, like right now."-Eddy suggested, as Ed once again held both him and Double D close to him.

"Once again, I agree with you Eddy."-Double D said, trying to keep an eye on both battles, to make sure none would get too close to them-"At this point, I fear we would be more of a hindrance, than an asset in these present conflicts."

"This isn't fun anymore guys."-Ed added his own twenty sense in as well.

Ed only made two steps backwards, when he suddenly felt something cold and metallic brush against his back before smashing the ground behind him, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Ed, and with some effort Eddy and Double D as well, slowly turned around and saw a giant axe embedded in the ground right behind them. It was then the Ed realized that had he took one more step, he would've been literally cut in half.

Ed quickly stepped away from the axe and then saw the wielder of said weapon. The man looked like a literal mirror image of Garen, except that his armor was black and grey,-the shoulder guards sporting large spikes-the cloth that accompanied the armor was red, and his hair was more spiky and darker. It was as if, someone cloned a darker version of Garen. Although Darius, the Hand of Noxus, had no relations whatsoever with the demacian swordsman and he was proud of that.

Darius turned a glaring look towards the Eds as they were trembling in place, Ed having released his friends already.

"S-so Ed…any idea who th-this guy is?"-Eddy asked, trying to calm his panicking nerves, despite the situation at hand.

"Th-that i-is D-Darius the Hand of N-Noxus, Eddy…"-Ed said, and it was only now that both Eddy and Double D saw how terrified Ed looked. In fact, he looked even more terrified then when they confronted Warwick or even Katarina.

"Uhm, j-judging by your e-expression Ed, I'm going to venture a guess that this gentleman is n-not f-friendly."-Double D said, also trying to calm himself.

"N-no Double D."-Ed shackly responded-"D-Darius and his b-brother are the st-strongest a-and meanest warriors from N-Noxus."

Darius still maintained his glare on the frightened boys, as he effortlessly pulled his axe out of the ground with his right hand. He started walking towards the Eds as well and spoke in a frighteningly menessing tone:

"Well, it seems the glory of Noxus spreads to even beyond the stars themselves. However, knowing who I am is not going to save your lives at all!"

Having said his last words, Darius swung his axe down on the trio of friends, who reflexively scattered into different directions. However, after recovering from the dodge Double D looked up and was once again the target of interest.

"N-no, p-please, stay back!"-Double D kept begging as he also kept backpedalling away from the axe wielder. However, the ruthless noxian wasn't affected in the slightest by the sight of the frightened boy.

"Stop your squabbeling!"-Darius ordered-"You're a new champion, you should at least know how to do basic combat. However, I shouldn't be surprised that the summoners would one day summon weak and pathetic champions."-by this point, Darius was only a few meters away from Double D and spoke once again-"You should be honored that you get to perish in the hands of a noxian. Your death, while insignificant to many, will only serve to increase my strength."

At that moment Darius raised his axe above his head and was ready to bring it down on Double D, and the hat wearing Ed-boy knew that this was his end. He only wished he had enough time to say goodbye to his two best friends. However…

"BELLYFLOP!"

Double D's eyes shot open and saw Ed crashing into Darius from behind, knocking the noxian down and causing him to release his axe. Double D quickly scrambled to his feet and after putting some distance between him and his would-have-been killer, he turned around and saw an angry look on Ed's face. Something he hoped to have seen only once.

"Get off of me, you ingrate!"-Darius shouted, getting up to his feet, but Ed maintained a steady grip around the noxian's neck with his arms.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"-Ed's shout caused Garen (who was in a blade-lock with Katarina) and Garen (who just shot Warwick into a boulder) to turn and look at what the usually-dimwitted Ed-boy was doing-"I don't care if you're a character from my most favorite game of all time…NOBODY MESSES WITH THE FRIENDS OF ED!"

Darius was ready to swing his axe backwards, hoping to cut through Ed's spine, but someone shouted-"Hey asshat!"-drawing the axe warrior's attention towards the sorce of the voice. Which turned out to be Eddy himself.

However, as soon as he turned towards the shortest Ed, Darius was greeted by the sight of Eddy running towards him-stick in hand-and only a second later, Eddy swung his stick directly into the area between Darius' legs, causing said noxian to bend his knees inward and give a high-pitched yell of pain.

This, off course drew everyone's attention and each had different reactions to it: Katarina was rolling on the ground holding her sides as she laughed harder than she ever did before in her life, Garen was also holding his sides but used his sword as a support while also laughing uncontrolabelly, Graves was trying his hardest not to laugh too hard but that proved to be a challenge in itself and finally Warwick got out of the crater in the boulder and could only cringe at what he just witnessed.

As for the Eds, well…Double D cringed as well and subcontiously put his hands protectively to his nether region, Ed was guffuing to his heart's content after letting go of the now kneeling noxian, and finally Eddy just looked proud at his accomplishment as evidenced by the smug grin on his face.

"Hmpf, guess not _every_ part of you is covered in armor, huh chump?"-after saying that Eddy smacked Darius in the face with his stick, knocking his to his side.

Having accomplished this, Eddy proudly walked towards Double D to check if he was okay, and while his taller friend did have a look of relief for a moment, that look was replaced by one of alarm and terror. Eddy was confused by this, until Ed's shout returned him to his senses:

"EDDY WATCH OUT!"

Eddy turned around too late, as the flat end of Darius' axe crashed into him, knocking him several feet away. After he stopped rolling on the ground, Eddy groaned in pain as he felt his left arm being broken and also a couple of his ribs were also messed up pretty badly.

He looked up to see Darius with a look of rage that could rival Sarah's and Kevin's combined.

"You…you…you little PEST!"-the noxian warrior shouted in maddened fury-"You will PAY for that humiliation with your LIFE."

Trying to look brave and cool in the face of his own demise, Eddy used his only working arm to flip Darius the bird, while defiantly saying-"Go…fuck yourself…you damn psycho."

Darius was about to bring his axe down again, until he was stopped again, this time by Double D, who was trying to pull him away from the downed Eddy by his armored arm.

"NO! I won't let you hurt him! I won't-ARGH!"-Double D was abruptly interrupted by a harsh elbow-jab to the stomach by Darius and after he released said warrior's arm, the noxian tightly grabbed Double D by his throat and glared at him now.

"Then I will grant your request _peacent_ and kill you first!"-Darius declared, reeling his axe back and ready to cut Double D's head off for good this time.

Everyone who was on the Eds' side was ready to drop their own battles and stop Darius, until-

"ENOUGH!"

There was a bright flash of light behind the axe wielder, and by turning to look, he was greeted by the dark-blue claided form of High Summoner Arlor, who had quite an angry look on his face.

"This match is cancelled, until further notice."-the old summoner said plainly, and before anyone could say anything, he snapped his fingers and in a bright flash of light, everyone vanished.

 **XXX**

Mere moments later, Ed and Double D opened their eyes slowly and noticed that they were no longer in the forest with the warriors around them. They were now all by themselves inside a very large and finely decorated room.

The sound of Eddy groaning made them turn towards their friend, who was leaning against Ed's giant bag, still holding his broken and now-bleeding arm.

The two friends quickly rushed towards their injured comrade.

"Eddy, are you alright?"-Double D asked in a voice of concern

"WAHAHA, don't go into the light Eddy! Please don't go into the light!"-Ed cried, while holding his friend's shoulders, but after a few moments Eddy pushed Ed's hands away, wincing in the process.

"Urgh, I'm fine you guys."-Eddy replied-"Except for my broken arm and busted ribs."

That statement, caused Double D to look to the ground with a look of sadness in his eyes, while trying to hold back some tears-"I'm sorry Eddy. Your injuries are my fault. If I had been more careful or had the strength and courage to fight back, then you and Ed wouldn't have had to save me and you wouldn't have gotten so hurt."

Double D was on the verge of crying, until Ed's voice caught his attention-"No, it was my fault Double D. If I had stopped Darius, then he wouldn't have hit Eddy, but *sob* Ed wasn't quick enough."

Both of his friends were now openly crying right in front of him and Eddy started feeling bad about this, so he decided to throw his own two sents:

"Urgh! Will you two give it a rest already! First off, quit blaming yourselves for what happened to me. I'm the one who charged in, guns a'blazin', so I'm supposed to accept the consequences. And secondly, would you both stop the waterworks while you're at it. You'll get my shirt all wet."

Ed and Double D both smiled happily, knowing that this was simply Eddy's own way of making them feel better. However, their moment was broken by someone clearing their throats.

All three Eds looked to where the sound originated from and saw the hooded old man from before, along with another man who was leaning on a table. This second man had purple or lavender colored skin, covered head-to-toe in glowing blue runes that seemed to be brunt into him. The only clothing items on his person where a pair of black pants, dark brown boots, a belt that went from his right hip up to his left shoulder, keeping his pants up. He also had a thick black beard and his eyes were glowing the same way the runes on his body were as well.

Eddy was confused by both of them, Double D felt nervous about the old man since he looked like a VIP type person, maybe even a leader, and Ed was barely able to keep his excitement in as he kept looking at the tattooed man.

Then after about a minute of silence, the old man cracked a smile and said:

"I believe it's time for us to have a little chat. But first…"-the man trailed off as he reached behind him, to a goblet like object from a table behind him.

The Eds were nervous, and thought he was gonna pull some hocus-pocus thingy from that goblet and blast them with it…only to be asked a question they never thought would hear from such a person:

"Could I interest any of you in some cookies?"

The man's unusually carefree smile, toppled with the fact that there really _were_ cookies in that goblet, forced the Eds to respond in the only way they could:

"Huh?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Ending theme-'Ignite' by Zedd**_

 **XXX**

 **A/N And that's it, hope I didn't make you guys wait for too long.**

 **The amount of reviews and feedbacks from the last chapter really took me by surprise, and I wanted to thank everyone who liked this story so quickly. I knew I'd rattle this site up with this story, my gut never lies about things like this.**

 **Anyway, I'm afraid to say that I'm in a heavy dilemma here guys. I know, right? Only the second chapter and the author already has problems. Well with this there's also gonna be a bit of a spoiler, but hopefully it won't spoil too much.**

 **So here's my question for you guys: who do you think I should pair Eddy up with? Miss Fortune? Or Riven?**

 **I was originally considering Miss Fortune, but over time I thought she might be too MILF for Eddy. And also, Riven has an important role to play on Eddy's part.**

 **So this is my trouble here. I'll try to make a pole on my FanFiction page (my very first one) and I want you guys to either give me your votes on which of these two fine ladies should be with our short hero, either in the reviews or the pole, if I'll be able to even make it.**

 **And that's all for now guys, I'll try to get to work on-probably-the final part of the introduction chapter of the story, and I will see you guys next time. Peace out.**


	3. Tell an Ed a story

**Tell an Ed a story**

 _ **Opening theme-'Again' by Yui (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood opening)**_

It's been a grand total of five minutes since the Eds were pulled out from their most dangerous expiriance yet. They were now in the middle of a very large and finely decorated room, adorned with shelves upon shelves filled with books, manuscripts and scrolls of various sizes, statues of robed individuals placed on pedestals with name plaques included. There were also massive windows that covered an entire wall section of the room, enabling full view of the massive building the Eds found themselves in.

Currently the Eds were facing the old man, whom they learned was called High Summoner Arlor and true to Double D's suspicions was apparently the headhancho of this place, and the purple man was called Ryze the Rune Mage-and Ed was more than excited to introduce him personally. Eddy was already healed earlier by Ryze himself with just a simple wave of his hand, and the site of Eddy's injuries healing so quickly left Double D baffled and gobsmacked, while Ed was gushing all over the place.

The Eds munched on a cookie each-after being reassured by Arlor that they weren't drugged-, and as the sixth minute began to count its seconds down, Eddy finally spoke up:

"Alright I've had enough of the awkward silence. You said you wanted to 'chat' old man, than let's 'chat'. Why don't _you_ start by telling us where the FUCK are we?"

"Eddy!"-Double D quietly said, whilst elbowing his short tempered friend.

However despite the outburst, Arlor merely chuckled in amusement and kindly responded-"Well I suppose it would be fair to tell you three where you are, since technically you are the guests and I am the host."

Double D was surprised that the elderly man would be so kind enough to give them the information they need, despite Eddy's disrespectful behavior.

"Now then, where to begin?"-Arlor said, adopting a thinking pose, and before any of the Eds could suggest anything, Arlor's face lit up, as well as a light bulb above his head-"Ah, I believe I've got it. I'll tell you boys straight, you three are in-"

"The Institute of War, in the continent of Valoran, in the world of Runeterra."-Ed happily finished while still eating cookies, garnering a surprised look from Ryze, a _slightly_ surprised look from Arlor and half-lidded looks from Eddy and Double D-"What?"

'It's rude to interrupt someone whilst they are talking Ed."-Double D said in his scolding-parent-mode.

"Hehehe, it's quite alright young Edward. I simply wasn't expecting your friend to be so aware of our world."-Arlor said reassuringly, but his response also garnered surprised looks from both Eddy and Double D.

"How the hell do you know Double D's name?"-Eddy said giving Arlor a sideways suspicious glance, to which the elder summoner still smiled calmly and responded calmly as well.

"With this…"-Arlor held out his right hand and in it a ball of purple and blue magic the size of a bowling ball appeared. It was actually one of the magic spheres the summoners used earlier, and through its clear, water-like surfice they saw…themselves, either running from Warwick or Katarina, witnessing the champions in action or 'fighting' Darius.

The Eds were at awe at what they're witnessing. Not only the magic orb itself, but the fact that this Arlor guy was able to actually use magic to keep tabs on them. Eddy and Ed laughed extra hard when they saw the replay of Darius getting 'cock-shot' by Eddy, and Arlor chuckled in amusement as well.

After a few more moments, Arlor dispelled the orb and while the two chuckleheaded Ed-boys were calming themselves down Double D still had an expretion of wonder plastered on his face.

"Incredible…"-the hat-wearing Ed-boy said, barely above a whisper.

"Which one?"-Arlor asked with a cheeky grin on his face-"The fact that you boys saw your 'grand achievements' be replayed right before your eyes? Or the fact that I just showed you some real magic?"

Double D was taken aback by Arlor's question. Mostly because the later question confirmed his earlier suspicions of this world possessing magic. He was brought back to reality by an amused chuckle from the mage Ryze.

"I told you you'd leave them speechless with your showing off Arlor."-the rune mage said, having an amused grin of his own on his face.

Double D quickly shook his head to get rid of any residue of his previous shock and asked the first question that popped into his mind-"W-wait a second. So-so you're telling me that magic is…real…here?"-the last part he asked meekly, which only served to make Arlor chuckle again.

"Yes, young Edward. Magic is real here."-Arlor said and when he finished chuckling he asked in a serious tone-"Am I to assume you boys derive from a world where magic is none existent?"

"NO!"-Ed shouted before anyone else could say anything-"Magic is real in our world. We just use them for birthday parties."

This only got a confused look from the summoner and two deadpanned looks from the other Eds.

"Ugh, Ed could you shut up for more than ten seconds?"-Eddy asked

"Nope. Went before we got here Eddy."-Ed answered randomly again.

Eddy just facepalmed while Double D rolled his eyes and shook his head, before addressing their host-"Please excuse Ed, High Summoner Arlor sir. He tends to be rather…childish, shall we say, at times."

"More like all the time. Idiot."-Eddy grumbled under his breath so no one could hear him, as Double D continued.

"A-anyway, what I'm certain Ed was trying to say is that, magic in our world comes in the form of illusionary tricks performed by those skilled enough to deceive the populace."

"Aaaah, I see."-Arlor said, understanding what the head-in-sock Ed-boy was explaining-"Well that's a shame. I personally can't imagine how a world without magic could function properly."

"Well, some have resorted to use hextech, rather than rally on magic like we do, Arlor."-Ryze said, before Double D could respond, but Eddy voiced his thoughts anyway:

"Hey, we've got loads of useful tech back on Earth. Stuff like TV, microwaves, computers, videogame consoles, cars, and all kinds of cool stuff. We never even needed any of this hocus-pocus stuff, right Double D?"

While Double D was taken aback by how well-if not how crudely-Eddy explained the situation, he was also impressed at how well his short friend did it, and that he actually spoke without sounding rude for once (sorta)-"Uh, y-yes Eddy, that is quite right."

The smart young man was about to ask what 'hextech' meant, until Arlor stopped him by speaking once more-"I assume that this 'Earth' is the name of the world you three came from?"

"Yep! Earth is our home mister. The land of gravy and buttered toast."-Ed spoke up once again, and Eddy once again facepalmed, while Double D cleared his throat before speaking:

"Ahem, before Ed says anything that would cause further confusion; yes Earth is the world we come from. Although, judging by everything we've seen so far, I think it would be pretty accurate for me to say that our world would pale in comparison to your world, High Summoner Arlor."

"Yeah."-despite Double D subtly telling him to shut up, Ed spoke up anyway-"Our world sucks compared to the world of 'League of Legends' hahaha."

Saying the name of the game, caused Eddy and Double D to start panicking, thinking that maybe Arlor and Ryze wouldn't believe them, but were instead taken by surprise by what Arlor said next:

"Ah, yes, that is another thing I wanted to address. You three have said a few times that you were 'inside the game'. Even referring for the League itself as a game. While I do admit that these league matches have become rather entertaining for many over the centuries since its foundashion, I get the distinct feeling you three have another meaning for it, do you?"

It seemed that Arlor was willing to believe the Eds, however Double D still felt it necessary to show some proof in order to show them they weren't making this up. So the hat-wearing Ed-boy went up to the giant bag, then turned to address Ed:

"Uhm, Ed? Would you be so kind as to retrieve my laptop from the top of your…luggage."

"Okey dokey Jimbo."-Ed said, then eagerly ran up to his suitcase and bumped it with his butt, causing Double D's laptop to fall down. Fortunately Double D anticipated this, so he calmly stood in position and caught his falling PC without a fuss. _Un_ fortunately Ed bumped his nag too hard, and therefore Eddy's records and record player followed the laptop. And so Eddy had to quickly dash underneath the falling items and quickly caught his player as well as the fragile music disks themselves.

Then he promptly turned to his dumb friend and kicked him hard in the stomach and when Ed bent down, he axe-kicked his head-hard-to the ground.-"YOU IDIOT! You almost busted up my stuff again!"

"Oops. Sorry Eddy."-Ed apologized after pulling his head out of the newly-made dent in the floor, not having a single scratch.

This of course warranted both mages' attention.- _'That tall one is certainly more resilient then he seems.'_ -Arlor thought- _'He might be even tougher than Malphite.'_

After rolling his eyes at his friends usual antics-even in the face of VIPs-Double D opened up his laptop and was surprised to see that it still worked. He was even more surprised to see that it was still in the game itself. He then brought the device to the patient mages and showed them the game.

"This is actually what we meant sirs."-he handed his laptop over to Arlor, who (with a bit of effort) fiddled around with the game while Double D continued-"You see, your world and everyone living within it is actually fictional entertainment, designed for the enjoyment of others. Your 'league matches' in particular, are what seem to draw people into playing this game."

Arlor and Ryze didn't say anything, their eyes firmly fixated on the laptop in the summoner's hands. However the answer Arlor gave them after a full minute of silence, wasn't what the Eds were expecting;

"This is…quite an impressive device."

And then the Eds face-faulted, anime style, and after he recovered first, Eddy spoke up in an infuriated manner:

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN ADMIRING SOCK-HEAD'S LAPTOP THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"W-well, this truly _is_ a device I have never laid eyes upon. In fact I am quite certain that not even the city of progress, Piltover, has managed to create such an extraordinary machine."-Arlor said innocently, while Ryze just shook his head at his partner's childish answer, so he decided to get back on track:

"However, the fact that our world is projected as some sort of means of entertainment in another world is something truly unexpected."

"Not only that, but your very histories are explained in detail in the character descriptions."-Double D explained, causing Ryze's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You don't say…"-Ryze said, while adopting a look of deep thought. After a minute of looking like a poor imitation of The Thinker, Ryze spoke, addressing the summoner in the room-"We should really out to look into this Arlor. Never before have we made contact with a world where ours is shown as a mere piece of fiction."

"Huh?"-Arlor said, still enthralled with the laptop itself-"Oh, uh…yes, yes, I will look into it immediately."

Ryze shook his head again, knowing that the old summoner wasn't even paying attention. However both men's attention was drawn to the Eds themselves, when Eddy spoke up:

"Uh, shouldn't you guys be 'looking into' a way for us to get back to our world?"-the short Ed-boy's question was met with a jab in the ribs by Double D and a sharp glare from the same Ed-boy.

"Eddy, please. You can't just _force_ such a task on someone as prominent as High Summoner Arlor. He obviously has a lot of work on his hands and-"

"Of course I'll help you boys."-Arlor suddenly said, cutting in Double D's sentence, and shocking said Ed-boy as well.

"You…you will?"-Double D asked

"Of course."-Arlor said with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was an obvious answer-"Although I must admit, we normally do not attempt to send outwolders back to wence they came, since they usually tend to stay here."

"Yes."-Ryze said, arms crossed-"Even though we don't _allow_ certain individuals to return to their homeworlds. And on that note, how do you even _intend_ on sending these three back to this 'Earth', old man? The last time I checked, the spell summoners use to make contact with other worlds _summons_ beings here, it doesn't send them back."

After Ryze was done, his explination caused the Eds to look down at their feet in sorrow. While it is true they wished to be somewhere else sometimes, they certainly didn't want to be stuck in another world with no hope whatsoever of returning. And inside, they each were sad for their own reasons.

Ed was sad because he will never again see his parents or Sarah. Despite her recent treatments towards him and his friends, she was still his baby sister and he still cared deeply for her.

Double D was of course sad that he wouldn't get to see his family ever again either. But he was also sad that he would never get to go to college and become a world-renowned scientist.

As for Eddy…he would miss seeing his own parents as well, but not that much. Truth be told, he never really liked his family all that much, doe to much deeper reasons. Actually the only thing he'd truly miss were the jawbreakers from the Peach Creek candy store. He always said no other candy can beat those from Peach Creek.

"You're right Ryze. Our summoning spell won't work in this case."-Arlor said in a grave tone, while slowly closing Double D's laptop, causing the Eds to fall deeper into depration.-"So,"-Arlor suddenly said in a much chipper tone-"in that case, we will simply have to find a counter-spell to do the trick then."

While his response did make the Eds look up in hope, Ryze on the other hand simply slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face while groaning in annoyance.-"There is no 'counter-spell' old man. There hasn't been in forever."

"Of course there is, my friend."-Arlor countered-"We simply have to dig through all the really old scrolls and gremoirs and we will find it…eventually."

Ryze groaned again at his partners childish response and was about to say something else, until Double D spoke up again:

"Wait, hold on a minute. You mean to tell us that you could send us back to our world somehow?"

"Why of course young Edward."-Arlor said, before Ryze could have the chance to-"I am certain that there is a counter-spell for the usual summoning spell lying around here…somewhere."

While that answer didn't exactly give the Eds any extra confidence, Ryze just shook his head and determined that no matter what he said it would just go in one of Arlor's ears and then go out the other, so he decided to change the subject:

"Moving on, what will these three do, while you search for your 'counter-spell'?"

"Why, whatever do you mean my friend?"-Arlor asked, although he knew what his partner would say.

"The council."-Ryze said, knowing this would trigger Arlor's brain-gears to start rolling-"These three boys have arrived here in a way that seems like they've been summoned as champions. So you know full well what this means…"

"*sigh* Yes…yes I do Ryze."-Arlor said, this time in a grave tone, which put all three Eds on edge

"Uhm, we're still here, ya know?"-Eddy said, aggravated that he doesn't understand what the two older men were saying-"Mind filling us in on what's going on this time?"

"Right, of course…"-Arlor said, as he handed Double D back his laptop and continued-"Well, the situation is that you three…will have to battle in future league matches…as champions."-This definately took the Eds by surprise, but before they could say anything, Arlor raised his hand in the universal sign of 'stop' and continued-"Allow me to continue please. Now the reason for this, is because you three have appeared suddenly and without any records of your existence here in Valoran. And beings which appear out of nowhere are _summoned_ by us, the summoners, and every one of them was deemed a champion of the league. Up until this point, there have never been a summoned outworlder who could not fight. That is why the High Council of Valoran declared that any and all who are summoned via summoning magic from another world are to fight in the league. No exceptions."

After finishing, Arlor saw that the Eds were affected by the impact of his words. Ed and Eddy looked down at ground, both deep in thought, Double D however, was shaking like leaf and his face showed both fear and panic.

"Th-th-this can't be h-happening."-Double D mumbled, but then began speaking much louder-"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Not only are we morruned in a distant world with no hope of returning to our proper universal placement, but now we will be forced to fight and die like animals! Like the slaves of the gladiatorial matches! Oh, the humanity, the cruelty of faith itself, good gracious I CAN'T BREATH!-"*twack*-while Double D was having another one of his little 'episodes', Eddy saw a small table nearby with a few scrolls books lying on it. So he went to it, cleared the table, took the table and wacked it onto Double D, like when he did with his friend's bed **(see very first episode of the show for reference)** , with the table now having a hole in the middle with Double D as the cause-"Thank you. I needed that."-he said quietly.

"Anytime pal."-Eddy said casually while leaning on the now broken furniture, not even noticing the shocked expretions of Ryze and Arlor-"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. But how about we just settle down for now and take some time to take it all in. I mean, I'm sure we won't be forced to fight right now, right?"-he asked, turning his gaze to Arlor, who recovered from his shock of losing one of _his_ pieces of furniture to the cruel hand of faith that Double D mentioned earlier, and responded calmly.

"Yes. In fact, you three may relax today, as earlier while you three were still unconscious, I was informed by the council to run a trial battle tomorrow, to determine your skills as well as your roles in the battlefield."

This answer didn't exactly boost the Eds' confidence levels, but they were relieved to hear that they'll just be going through some kind of trial-run, which means that they could be pulled out if things got too dicey.

"In fact, I do believe that our little 'meeting' is concluded right now. Although I will ask some questions out of curiosity from either one of you three, from time to time about your world."-Arlor said, and the Eds sighed in relief that now they could perhaps relax.

"Shall I escort them to the guest quarters?"-Ryze asked

"That won't be needed my friend. I have someone better in mind."-Arlor said, and right on que the large doors of the room opened-"Ah. And it looks like he's here."

"High Summoner Arlor. You wanted to see me sir?"-said the one who opened the door, before giving a polite bow to the high ranking summoner.

The Eds turned to see a young man, about their age, with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded Ed of Naruto Uzumaki. The young man was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white hoodie, with a white shaul or scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He was also wearing blue ripped jeans and had a number of belts both on his waist as well as both of his legs. To complete his look, he also had knee-length brown boots, one large glove with a strange round object on it covering his left hand, and finally he had a pair of goggles resting on top of his head. All in all, this guy had a rugged and messy look that reminded Double D of those people who explore ruff terrains, such as caves, mountains and such.

The young man was silent, even when he saw the Eds staring back at him, but he waited for Arlor to speak first.

"Boys,"-Arlor said, gaining the three Eds attention-"I would like you to meet Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer and one of our champions here in the league."

Arlor then went silent and simply looked at the Eds. They were confused, but after Arlor gestured to the young man, now identified as Ezreal, with his head a few times, Double D finally caught on and so he nervously went up to the blonde man and said:

"Uhm…g-greetings Ezreal. M-my name is Eddward. But since it is spelled with two 'd'-s, my friends usual just call me Double D."-he elaborated and then extended his hand to greet the young explorer.

Ezreal just looked at the shaking hand, then back at the sweating, nervous young man before him. Then he smiled calmly and shook Double D's hand lightly.

"Hey. Nice to meet ya."-he said coolly

Double D was relieved that he made a possible good first impression on another denizen of this world, and he was about to say more…until Ed jumped between them and shouted as per the norm:

"HELLO! Oh boy, oh boy, I'm so excited to meet you in person Ezreal. Can you tell me stories about your adventures sometimes."-Ezreal just stared back at the overly excited guy in front of him, while also noting that Ed was a good head taller than him. He then nodded his head uneasily, which in turn caused Ed to start jumping around in happiness and cheering about Ezreal telling him stories.

"Meh, don't mind Ed."-Eddy said, walking up to the already confused and surprised explorer, with his hand in his pantpockets-"He gets excited about virtually anything. Name's Eddy by the way."

Ezreal then shook Eddy's outstretched hand, before looking back at Arlor, who was smiling amusedly at the scene before him.

"Now, onto the reason for why you are here Ezreal, yes?"-the piltovian in question nodded, relieved to get some answers-"Well, I want you to take these three boys to one of the guest quarters here in the institute. I also want you to answer any and all questions these three may have, regarding our world."

Ezreal looked at the old summoner in confusion about the last part, but after a moment, his eyes widened in realization-"Ooooh, so these three are…"-while the question hung in the air, both summoner and champion nodded their heads, knowing what Ezreal was about to ask.

At that notion, Ezreal nodded his head, before turning to look at Eddy and Double D, while Ed was still happily hopping in the background.

"Well then, new guys, let's go to your new living quarters."-Ezreal said, and before the two Eds could say anything, Ed suddenly popped up between the two and grabbed them in one of his group hugs.

"This is so great!"-Ed said, his smile never leaving his face-"We get to stay at the Institute of War and we're gonna be best friends with Ezreal. I'm in my HAPPY PLACE GUYS!"

"Uhm, yes Ed this all seems rather exciting."-Double D said, while sticking one of his fingers in his right ear to clear the ringing.

"Oh Ed."-Eddy said in his calm-before-the-storm tone

"Yeah Eddy?"-the still excited Ed asked…until he received an uppercut by Eddy, who now had glaring white eyes and sharp teeth.

"LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW!"

Now Ed lay on the ground with a read, steaming bruise on his right check, while weakly saying-"Sorry Eddy."

Ezreal was shocked about this and turned to look at the two mages, both shaking their heads and waiving their hands, quietly giving the young adventurer the 'nevermind' message.

After Ed quickly recovered, he grabbed his giant bag, while Double D carried his laptop under his arm and Eddy carried both his records and record player under both of his arms. All three of them followed Ezreal out the door and after Ed pulled his oversized suitcase out of the door, said doors closed, leaving Ryze and Arlor alone.

After a moment, Ryze spoke up first-"I hope you know what you're doing old man. And I also hope you'll find that counter-spell of yours. Giving kids like them false hope, is the worst kind of thing anyone could do."-the rune mage then turned to look at his partner when he didn't respond. He saw that he was deep in thought, even scratching his chin for emphasis, which meant he was thinking really hard about something.-"Arlor?"-Ryze asked, curious about what his friend was so deeply thinking about.

After a moment, Arlor turned to look at his friends and spoke:

"Is Edward's name really written with two 'd'-s?"

And that was how Ryze's hand met his bald forehead and became best buds.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile Ezreal was leading the three Eds down one of the many hallways of the institute. They already went through a large room where multiple hallways intersected, and where there were many other people gathered there as well, mostly around an artesian fountain that spewed glowing baby-blue liquids which Double D was certain wasn't water. Ed said that it was a 'mana fountain', and said that the blue liquid was 'mana juice' that's meant to replenish one's magic reserves. When Eddy was about to call it bullshit, Ezreal surprisingly confirmed the big lug's theory, and if Ed was feeling pride about being right again In one day, he didn't show it.

Although their presence did garner a lot of attention from the people gathered there. Ezreal told the Eds that the people they were seeing at the moment were summoners, who could be identified by their hooded robes.

Now they were making their way towards their destination through one of the hallways. Although that proved to be a tad difficult, since Ed's bag slowed them down a bit by being a little too big for the hallway itself.

This part of the trip was mostly met with silence, so in order to avoid an awkward silence, Ezreal decided to try and start up a conversation:

"So, what do you guys think about good old Valoran so far?"-when he looked behind him, Eddy was giving him a 'are you serious?' look.

"Oh, ya mean besides the fact that so far everyone tried to kill us at every fucking turn? Oh yeah, this place is just great."-the amount of sarcasm in Eddy's voice was enough to fill a bucket.

"Eddy!"-Double D hissed at his friend, jabbing his side, before turning an apologetic look towards Ezreal-"W-what Eddy was _trying_ to say, was that, since we were met with a…precarious reception, and because this is merely our first day in this world, we can't give a definitive response to-"

"THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!"-Ed shouted, interrupting Double D.

While the hat-wearing and short Ed-boys directed a glare at their foolish friend, Ezreal just chuckled in amusement.-"Well, at least your friend is quite excited. By the way, how do you guys refer to yourselves again?"-Ezreal asked, although, he already knew that Double D wished to be called Double D, but he wanted to make sure he knew how to call Eddy and Ed.

"Look just call me Eddy, and this big idiot over here Ed, okay?"-Eddy said

"Right."-Ezreal said, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly-"Sorry, but it's kinda weird that all three of you have the same name. No offence."

"None taken at all Ezreal."-Double D answered, but then his eyes widened a bit, as if something just accured to him-"Ezreal, if you don't mind me asking, why is your title 'Prodigal Explorer'?"

Ezreal just chuckled at how nervously Double D asked that question, but answered politely none the less-"I don't mind at all Double D. Well, normally it's the summoners who give us our titles, based on our skills, abilities, and/or overall personality. I, however, requested that my title should, at the very least, have the word 'explorer' in it. And since the 'prodigal' part came from my father's part, I thought that would fit perfectly."

Double D listened intently, and so were Ed and, surprisingly, Eddy as well.

"Wow. Sounds like you got quite the reputation."-Eddy said, with a smirk, to which Ezreal rubbed the back of his head in embaressement, while slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I mean…ever since I got accepted by the summoners as a champion of the league, I gained the reputation as a hero. Although, I guess the ironic thing is that I never wanted to become a hero in the first place."

At this, both Double D's and Eddy's eyes widened, and Ed was thinking about waffles. Double D was surprised that Ezreal, who so far proved to be a very good person, didn't wish to become a hero. While Eddy was shocked that Ezreal would refuse a chance for the big time, and he wasn't shy to voice his thoughts on the matter either:

"What in the hell do ya mean 'you never to become a hero'? Are you just gonna stand right there and tell me, right in the face, that you don't to live the highlife and gain all the perks of being a hero?"

While Double D glared at his friend, Ezreal just chuckled in amusement yet again, and responded politely, as always:

"Well, sorry Eddy, but I just don't think the life of a hero suits me."-this response drew both Eds' attention-"The truth is, I'm more interested in studying and exploring all the unhabited, unexplored and just downright awesome places in Runeterra. So I think I'd rather have a book and a chizzle in my hands, rather than fame and fortune."

Double D was impressed by the humble answer that Ezreal gave, as evidenced by the smile on his face. Eddy however, was still staring at the blonde explorer with wide eyes of shock, and he eventually spoke the first thing that came to mind:

"Dude…are you Double D's long lost brother?"

That question got a look of outrage from Double D and caused Ezreal to start laughing really hard.

"Eddy!"-Double D shouted increduously

"What?"-Eddy retorted-"Ya heard what he said. Besides, you're the only one I know who'd give up a chance for the big time for books."

"But still, how could you even conceive such a question in the first pl-"-Double D was abruptly halted by Ezreal, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Double D. Eddy was just joking around, right?"-Ezreal said, directing his question at the fore mentioned Ed

"Hehe, yep. Glad to see at least _someone_ gets my jokes."-Eddy said, as he raised his hand and directed his open palm at Ezreal. Realizing what that means, the adventurer did the same, and the two now highfived.

"Ahem, well, humorless jokes aside, I believe we should head for our living quarters as soon as possible before Ed does something we might regret later on."-Double D said, causing Eddy and Ezreal to look at him in confusion.

They then looked at Ed, who was sitting with his back at his suitcase, occasionally saying-"Ed is bored."

Both short Ed-boy and piltovian shook their heads at this, but Ezreal more out of amusement.-"Well, I guess we _should_ get going. That bag is blocking the hallway after all."-Ezreal said, while also wondering how a bag that big could possibly exist.

While they were walking, he was about to ask just that, until an armored hand, grabbed him and shoved him hard to the wall, making him slide down.

The Eds looked up to see who did that and were shocked, surprised and terrified that the culprit was Darius. The bulky noxian still had his axe strapped to his back, and his face showed extreme fury as he was looking at the Eds.

"You three!"-he shouted, pointing to the Eds with an armored finger-"Because of you three the match between Noxus and Demacia had to be cancelled just when we were about to score victory over those pigs. And not only that but you three have completely humiliated me in the match. For a powerful warrior like me, to be humiliated in such a way by three _children_ is unexceptable and unforgivable!"

Before the Eds could retort in any way to the rambling noxian, a new voice spoke up:

"By the Creator Almighty, brother. You really should keep your voice down when you're in the halls. Your loud screaming gives the Draven a headache."

The Eds craned their necks to see who the voice belonged too, although they're gonna wish they hadn't.

A large muscular man was making his way towards them, and his appearance was rather…odd. The man had a green vest covering _most_ of his torso, with thick white fur covering the top portion around his neck. He had a pair of brown leather gloves covering his hands, accompanied by spiky gauntlets. His boots were mad of metal and were also spiked. He also wore black pants and had a ragged red cloth tied around his waist, along with a brown belt. In terms of facial hair, he had a long, black mustache, that reminded Double D of the appearance of Genghis Khan. His hair was also long and black, but all of it was pointing upwards, giving it the appearance of a broom. His hair seemed to have been held up by some kind of golden crown or headband.

The ma seemed to have radiated an aura of pride and arrogance, but there was also something else as well. And that something was malice. Just by looking into his eyes, the Eds were getting the distinct feeling that this guy wanted to kill them in the most cruel way possible. And the large blade strapped to his belt, as well as a similar, double bladed weapon attatched to his back didn't make things easier either.

Ed was so frightened by this new man's sudden appearance that he quickly hid behind Double D, while peeking from behind his shoulder.

"Uhm, Ed, who is this man?"-Double D whispered, deciding to rely on Ed's knollige of this world for the time being.

"Th-that's D-Draven the Glorious Executioner. Noxus' second strongest and meanest warrior and Darius' b-big brother."-Ed said, unfortunately though, he said it loud enough for everyone gathered to hear it.

This in turn, caused Draven to grin arrogantly-"Well well, nice to see some fans outside good old Noxus, eh brother?"-the executioner said, running a hand through his hair and elbowing Darius, who grunted and said:

"Brother, these are the three outworlders I told you about. The ones I swore to kill because the humiliation they put me through. And need I also mention that it's because of them that our match against Demacia was canceled?"-the amount of anger in Darius' voice was high, and the Eds knew it.

The Eds were silent through the whole ranting, but when they turned to look at Draven they saw the effect of his brother's rant. The man now looked at the Eds with a blank, emotionless look that unnerved the three friends extremely.

Then the older noxian's face broke into a wide smile. But even the Eds could tell that this was a sadistic smile that promised them a very long time of torture and misery before their death.

"Really now, these are the ones?"-Draven asked, as he unlatched the blade from his hip and started spinning it in his hand, as he started to approuche the Eds-"Normally this would be the time when the Draven makes of fun of you for losing to three kids, little brother."-Darius growled, as Draven directed a darker look towards the Eds-"But right now, I wanna make something clear for these…newcomers. You can make fun of Noxus and I'll just kill ya straight away. Make fun of me, and I'll give ya a chance to escape before I kill ya. Make fun of _my_ brother, and I'm gonna make you all suffer severely for a long, long, long time, before I eventually get bored, and then kill ya."

Now the Eds began sweating really hard in fear, and Ed even grabbed Eddy and Double D close for comfort. That was when Ezreal heard enough from the execution brothers and got up to his feet to try and stop this conflict from escalating any further.

"Okay, that's enough. You both know that no one is allowed to fight or even kill anyone outside a league-*SMACK*"-before Ezreal could finish, Darius backhanded him back to the wall and even stomped his armored boot onto the explorer's stomach to hold him down.

"STAY OUT OF THIS PILTOVIAN! This is strictly noxian business."-Darius ordered Ezreal, as said explorer tried in vane to get the larger man's boot off of him.

"Oh yes dear brother. Business indeed."-Draven said, his face still baring that sadistic smile, as he raised his blade to strike down the Eds.

However, Draven suddenly felt his blade smacked out of his hand and the clanging of metal was heard. The two noxians turned to see who dared to interrupt their 'business'. They, as well as the Eds, saw that the culprit was none other than Garen, who now rested his massive sword on his large shoulder guard.

"You two have a lot of nerve."-Garen said, glaring viciously at his rivals, who also glared back at him-"Daring to engage with new arrivals _outside_ a league match. Have you noxians no sense of honor or no shame?"

"Hehehe, oh so you want a fight too, demacian panzy?"-Draven asked with his sadistic smile-"Then the Draven is more than welcome to give ya one."-as he finished he reached for his giant double-blade on his back, until a new voice stopped the commotion:

"What is all this?"

Everyone turned to the direction behind Garen, and saw a man walking towards them.

The man looked to be in his fourties, wearing an all-green robe that went all the way down his anckles, as well as a chest guard strapped on his torso and a pair of long shoulder guards. The man's hair was jet-black and styled in a way that it resembled three black crests. He had sharp black eyebrows, underneath which were a pair of unnerving blood red eyes. The man was limping as he walked, as evidenced by him using a long cane for balance. Finally the man wasn't alone, as there was a large black raven perched on his right shoulder guard. The unsettling thing about this bird, was that it had three pairs of blood red eyes similar to the man, and it was staring intently at the Eds like they were its next meal.

Everyone had different reactions at the appearance of this limping man; Garen was still glaring but now his glare got more intense, Darius and Draven had annoyed looks, Ezreal-while still pinned down by Darius-was also glaring at the man, but also felt nervous.

As for the Eds, well…Double D and Eddy looked confusedly at the man, while Ed tightened his grip on them and looked as if he was more frightened by the new man, then two noxians right in front of him.

Figuring Ed's knollige of the game might as well come in handy, Eddy decided to ask Ed about the man-"Psst, hey lumpy. Who's the guy with the gimp?"

'Th-that's Swain Eddy, the Master Tactician."-hearing the word 'tactician', got Double D's immediate attention, as Ed whispered further-"He's one the nastiest warriors of Noxus, and is also a high ranking military officer of the noxian legion."

This response made Double D cringe in fright, realizing that if his title was to be held accounted for, then this Swain might just be even scarier than every bady they've encountered so far. Eddy however wasn't all that impressed, mainly because this guy looked more like a crippled old man with a giant bird on his shoulder. However he did get quite nervous when Ed mentioned that Swain was a high ranking military officer, memories of his father coming back to his mind. He shook his head to rid of the thought however, and just directed an annoyed look at the raven, which wouldn't stop starring at them.

"Well?"-Swain suddenly demanded, gaining everyone's attention-"Do I have to take guess as to what is going on?"

" _Commander_ Swain,"-Darius said, almost spitting at the word 'commander'-"These three are not only at fault for the match between Noxus and Dematia being cancelled, but they also humiliated _me_ , one of Noxus' greatest warriors in the match itself. As such-"

"Oh stop your pathetic whining you big brute."-Swain ordered Darius, who glared fiercely at his commanding officer-"Literally anyone in this entire league if capable of making a fool out of you, even though _you_ do most of it."

The raven cawed in amusement, while Darius shook with rage, summoning every ounce of willpower he could to hold him from decapitating the tactician.

Draven didn't take well for his brother being insulted either, even if it is a fellow noxian or even higher ranking officer.-"Hey, you listen here old man he-"

"And what is _your_ excuse for _this_ , executioner? Hm?"-Swain now demanded from Draven as he gestured to what he was about to do to the Eds.

"Listen old man, I thought I made it perfectly clear for _everyone_ , that if _anyone_ humiliates the Draven's little brother then-"

"And how do you expect of a bunch of outworlders who just arrived here to know that, you axe-throwing show-bowster?"-Swain cut Draven off-"Besides, the rules of the league clearly state that any champion who kills another _outside_ a league match is discualified from the League of Legends indefinitely, along with the country they represent."

The Eds were surprised that Swain was defending them, despite the way Ed had described him, but they were also intrigued by the 'permanent discualified' thing the limping man mentioned. In fact Double D made sure to store that piece of information to the back of his mind. Draven and Darius however directed their glares to the ground, realizing that Swain was right, and if they cause Noxus to be discualified from the league, then Noxus will have their heads. Literally.

Swain then turned his gaze towards the three trembling Eds and approached them. Then he began speaking:

"My apologies for my…subordonates behavior. They don't seem to know when to stop themselves."-Swain said softly, but Double D could see that that…calculating and emotionless look in his eyes didn't go away, and he suspected that this man was merely just putting up a show-"Although even _I_ was surprised to hear that three children were able to turn one of Noxus' top warriors into a fool.*Darius growls*It got me quite…curious."

Eddy didn't like where this was headed, so he wiggled out of Ed's grasp, marched up to Swain, looked him dead in the eye and said-"Okay, fine, we get it old man. Just keep your 'warriors' muzzled next time, will ya? I don't wanna walk down the hall next time always looking over my shoulder and watch out for one of _these_ psycos."-Eddy gestured to the two noxians for emphasis, who both growled at him in anger.

There was complete silence, every champion present (minus Darius and Draven) shocked that Eddy had the balls to talk to one the most ruthless champions in the league, like that. However the silence was broken by Swain, who was surprisingly chuckling in amusement. But Double D noticed that Swain chuckling, not in a way like Arlor or Ezreal were, but it was as if Swain was laughing down at Eddy and the way he spoke to him. It was like a lion laughing at a mouse for biting it.

Swain stopped chuckling, then looked back at Eddy with those cold red eyes-"Very well then kid. I will make sure these two will not bother you and your… _friends_ anymore."

The way Swain said the word 'friends' sounded like he was disgusted by the very word itself.

"A-alright then. And get your stupid bird to stop staring at us already. It's giving me the creeps."-Eddy told Swain, while also giving the raven a dirty look. However Eddy felt very uneasy with the way Swain was looking at him. It reminded him of the way his brother looked down on him, but much worse.

Swain didn't respond in words, merely nodding, and then turned to limp away, indicating to the execution brothers to follow.

They were both pissed that they wouldn't get the chance to kill the Eds, but they were hoping to battle them in a league match though. Draven picked up his fallen 'axe', then directed a smug look at the Eds.

"This ain't over you three. Once the Draven sees something he wants to kill, he'll kill it eventually."-with that, Draven turned around and began walking, while spinning his axe in his hand. Even his walking screamed of arrogance.

Darius growled one more time, before finally removing his boot off of Ezreal-who started taking huge gulps of air as well as start coughing-, then directing a furious glare at the Eds.

"For once, I agree with my brother. We shall settle this on the battle field. And I will take great pleasure in making you three suffer."-with that he turned and followed Draven and Swain, but not before giving Garen a grunt as he passed him.

Said demacian sighed in annoyance, then turned his gaze back to the Eds, as he approached them-"Are you three well. I do hope those two didn't harm you."

"Yes where a quite alright Mr. Garen."-Double D said, while Ed was gushing like a school girl that Garen saved their butts yet again-"But what about Ezreal?"

This drew their attention to turn and see what's happening with the young explorer.

Ezreal was still in a coughing fit as he sat on the ground, but once his coughing slowed to a stop, he noticed a hand enter his field of vision.

"Need a hand good sir?"-a female voice chirped in front of the piltovian. As soon as Ezreal looked up, he saw a vision of beauty.

The girl in front of him was about his age, with long blond hair and blue eyes just like him. Her body was covered in silver armor with gold at the edges. Underneath the armor she wore a skin tight dark blue outfit. She also had a white skirt around her hips, and a pair of similar white cloths were attached to her shoulder guards. Strapped to her back was a long staff, with a decorative end that reminded Double D of the staff of Isis.

Just by looking at her, the Eds could tell that this girl seemed to have radiated an aura of kindness and happiness that would affect everyone in the general vicinity. Even the Eds seemed to be affected by her very presence, as the dread and fear from the previous encounter with the three noxians, seemed to have dissipated from their minds.

"Oh, yes. Thank you."-Ezreal suddenly said, taking hold of the girl's hand and letting her help him up to his feet.-"Hello Lux."

"*giggle*Hello Ezreal."-the girls, now identified as Lux said, with a smile as bright as the shinning sun-"Lemme guess; you ticked off the axe brothers again, haven't you?"

Ezreal, mock groaned as he looked at Lux's playful smile-"No, I didn't. I was just passing by, when Darius suddenly decided to get violent, as usual. Although, compared to our last 'get-together' he was pretty tamed now."

Lux giggled at Ezreal's joke, and was about to retort herself, until the sound of Eddy clearing his throat, snapped them both back to reality.

"Uh, hate to brake the whole lovey-dovey moment, but are ya alright Ezreal? That Darius guy gave ya quite the kick."-Eddy asked, before Double D could have the chance.

Ezreal politely said he was fine and Lux made her way to the three Eds with wide eyes. Once she was close enough, she spoke-"Wow, are you three the outworlders that big brother was talking about?"

While Eddy and Double D had no idea who this 'big brother' was, Ed couldn't contain his excitement any longer as he grabbed both of his friends by their shoulders and said:

"Look guys! Do you see what I see? It's Lux! The Lady of Luminosity, baby sister of Garen and the princess of butterflies and rainbows!"-Garen's eyes widened at how well Ed described Lux, and Lux herself blushed at the last part.

Ed's shouting, however, resulted in him receiving an uppercut from Eddy.

"Will ya quit with the random shouting already! You don't have to scream your fucking head off every time some new character shows up!"-Eddy yelled, and when Ed got back up to his feet, he had a sad face

"But Eddy, it's Lux."-Ed whined and even pointed at the demacian ball of sunshine for emphasis.

"Yeah, I can see that Ed! But you don't to shout in our ears every time-"

*giggle*

Eddy stopped as he heard Lux giggle like a little girl, as if she just heard a really good joke.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help it. You two are just so funny."-she said, calming down her giggle fit, while Garen chuckled in amusement himself.

"Once more you surprise me young man."-he said, directing his gaze towards Ed-"It's one thing to recognize me, but knowing that much about my sister means that either you the power to read her thoughts, or she simply gained a reputation that I'm not aware of."

Lux looked at her brother after he finished and pouted cutely over the last part-"Just because you're some big shot in Demacia, doesn't mean I can't get to be one too brother."

Garen just chuckled at his sister's behavior and simply patted her back gently-"I know dear sister. I know. I was simply joking."

Figuring this might be as good a time as any, Double D decided to speak-"Uhm, excuse me, Mr. Garen, Ms. Lux?"

The Crownguard siblings turned to look at him, but Lux pouted again when she did-"Please don't call me 'Ms.', okay? It makes me feel like an old hag. Just call me Lux, okay?"

Double D had to admit, Lux's smile and cheerful nature was contagious, as he now found himself smiling as well.-"Well, alright then.*turns to look at Garen* I simply wanted to thank you for saving us back in that forest from the Katarina woman and that wolf beast. While I do not approve of violence, I as well as my friends are truly grateful for what you've done for us."

"Yeah man, thanks for showing up when ya did."-Eddy added, no trace of sarcasm of jerky attitude in his voice-"I mean, for a second there, I thought we were gonna be shredded for sure by either one of them."

"Please, I'm a proud warrior of Demacia. My honor dictates that I must protect those who cannot defend themselves."-Garen said humbly-"And please, call me Garen. We are comrades in arms now, are we not?"

The Eds looked at each other upon hearing Garen say that. The last part reminded them all too well that they have to fight sooner or later, and they knew full well that they couldn't rely on people like Garen, or Graves, or even Ezreal forever to bail them out of tight situations like the one they were just in.

However they quickly banished the thought, and Eddy directed his smirk at Garen-"Heh, if ya mean we're friends now, then sure, why not. I've always wanted a body guard with a giant sword."*elbow to the ribs*

"Eddy!"-Double D hissed at his friend, who rubbed his injured side

"What? I was just joking."-Eddy retorted, although Double D still shook his head, then he spoke next.

"Well, I believe this might be an opportune moment for us to introduce ourselves properly. I'll start, my name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D, since my name is written with two 'd'-s."

"The name's Eddy. How's it hangin'?"-Eddy continued

"And I am Ed! Eater of buttered toast and slayer of the demons of Valcoran!"-Ed finished, drawing confused looks from the Crownguard siblings, an amused chuckle from Ezreal, and groans of annoyance from Eddy and Double D.

"Uhm, please excuse Ed, he can be a little…random at times."-Double D said, to which the two demacians simply chuckled in amusement.

"It's alright…Double D."-Garen said, with a bit of effort considering the hat wearing Ed-boy's strange name-"Now I assume you three know us as well, but as accordance to demacian etiquette, when one gives us their name, we must grace them with ours as well."-Garen then straightened his back, pulled his shoulders a bit back, then said-"My name is Garen Crownguard. Might of Demacia and leader of the Dauntless Vanguard."

Realizing it was her turn, Lux took a step forward and said-"And my name is Luxanna Crownguard. Lady of Luminosity and youngest crowned achiever from the College of Magic."-she finished her introduction with a curtsy bow.

Once the 'introductions' were out of the way, Garen spoke once again-"Well then, my sister and I should head back to our quarters. As should you three to your own. I hear telling that you three will be tested tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind us."-Eddy grumbled, and if anyone heard him, no one showed it.

Before the two demacians left though, Lux turned to address Ezreal-"Hey Ezreal! Do you want to hang out later?"

Her voice carried large amounts of child-like excitement, not to mention her bright smile made Ezreal stutter for a moment. He quickly looked behind her to Garen, who discretely nodded his head, making Ezreal answer more easily:

"S-sure, no problem. I just gotta take our new friends to their quarters, and then we can hang out. You and me, I mean."-the nervous way in which he spoke, made Lux giggle amusedly.

"Thanks Ezreal. You're such a sweet, you know?"-she then turned to the Eds with her ever present smile and addressed them next-"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys later. How 'bout someday, we hang out together? Then we can show you some of _our_ world and you guys can tell us about _your_ world."

Her suggestion peaked the Eds' interest. They barely knew each other for a few minutes, and this girl was acting like they've been BFFs since they were kids. This both shocked and surprised the Eds. They already planned individually to, at least _try_ and make some friends here in this crazy world. They already befriended the big cheese of this place, his partner, as well as Ezreal, and now this perky and always-smiling girls was just downright offering to be their friend, as well as her brother.

This notion brought a smile on Eds' faces and Double D was the one to voice their collective thought:

"We would be delighted to hang out with you Lux."-Double D said, and somehow Lux's smile got even brighter.

"Great!"-Lux said, then turned to address her brother-"Well, let's go brother. Wouldn't want to keep our 'fearless leader' waiting for too long."-she then began running down the hall, but turned slightly to wave back at the Eds-"OH AND WELCOME TO RUNETERRA YOU THREE!"

Garen chuckled in amusement at her childish behavior, then turned to look at the Eds one last time.-"Well, I believe this is where we part ways for now. May our paths cross again, my friends."

Then he turned to leave, but not before patting Ezreal on the shoulder as he passed him. Said explorer turned to look at the retreating form of Lux, as his cheeks started turning a faint shade of red. Ezreal then realized that the Eds were staring at him, so he turned to look at them, only to see Ed giggling and Eddy giving him a sly smile.

"What?"-Ezreal asked, not liking how Eddy was looking at him

"Right, like you don't know."-Eddy's response caused Ezreal to look at him in further confusion, so Eddy decided to elaborate-"You liiike little Ms. Sunshine, do ya?"

Hearing that, caused Ezreal's cheeks to heat up even more, making his blush all the more visible.-"U-uh, n-no I don't!"-he quickly stammered, causing Eddy to start snickering

"He denys it, which means it's true Eddy!"-Ed added his own two cents.

"No, it doesn't! Now quit acting so childishly!"-Ezreal demanded, but now that his entire head looked like a tomato with blonde hair, Eddy and Ed couldn't take him seriously, so they just started laughing hard.

Double D tried to comfort their new friend, by putting a hand on his shoulder and saying-"Oh come now Ezreal. There is no shame in admitting that you harbor feelings of love to a girl. Why, if you don't mind me saying, the Lux girl _is_ quite the catch, as they say."

"~Ezreal and Luxie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.~"-Eddy and Ed chanted together and then started laughing again.

Double D directed a disapproving look to them, while Ezreal simply casted an annoyed one.-"Ha ha ha, very funny you two."-he said, as he started walking to their original destination again, with the Eds following close behind

"Oh c'mon Ez, we're just fooling around. We always do this kind of thing, right boys?"-Eddy assured the explorer, with Ed nodding in agreement, and it seemed to have worked, as Ezreal directed a kind smile at the shorter boy.

"I know you were Eddy."-but then he turned to look ahead, and his smile vanished-"And I guess I _should_ admit that I have a slight crush on Lux. And I suppose Garen's aware of it, and she isn't. But the thing is…I don't think a relationship between us would work."

This caused the Eds to stop once again and look at Ezreal in shock.

"Why, whatever do you mean by that Ezreal?"-Double D inquired, wanting to know just why would Ezreal refuse the love of a beautiful girl.

"Well…didn't you guys hear her?"-Ezreal began explaining-"She's from the Crownguards, a very powerful noble family from D emacia, whilst I'm just a simple explorer from Piltover. While it's not uncommon for two people from different countries to be in a relationship with one another, the difference between social classes must still be upheld. Meaning a guy like me, can't be with a girl like Lux."

After he was done, Eddy was the first one to ask-"So let me get this straight: you would refuse to be with the girl that you love, and who obviously loves you back, just because she's rich and you're not?"

Not affected by the tone of Eddy's voice, Ezreal simply said-"Yeah, that's right. My family's not some, high class, noble family and it never was. We grew up working to earn our livings. And because of the social status of my family, Lux's family, the Crownguards, would think that a relationship between me and her, would bring shame to them. So that's why I can't-"

"You idiot."-even though it was just a whisper, Ezreal somehow heard Eddy say it, and when he looked at him, he saw the short Ed-boy glaring at him-"You God damned idiot! How can you just stand there, and tell me right in the face something as stupid as that?! So, she's loaded and you're not, BIG DEAL! So her family might disagree with your relationship, WHO THE FUCK CARES! You can't honestly tell me, that you'd just stand by and let your dream gal slip away over this…this…IDIOTIC rule!"-Ed and Double D were both shocked that Eddy raised his voice and temper over such a subject, since he never did such a thing in the past. Ezreal too was surprised by his new friend's sudden outburst, and after a moment, Eddy sighed deeply to calm himself down, before continuing in a much calmer tone:

"Back in Peach Creek, the place me and my friends are from, there was this girl called Nazz. She was a typical neighborhood nice-girl, and I've had a crush on her ever since I was little. But she never noticed my feelings and she always went for the town jerk, _Kevin_. But even though the odds were stacked against me right from the start, I never gave up, I always did my best and tried to get her to like me instead."-Eddy stopped right there, since he didn't want to mention that his expiriences with Nazz always went down in flames, and instead looked at Ezreal in the eye, then said seriously-"So the point is, don't you even _dare_ give up on winning Lux's heart, ya hear me? 'Cause if you do, I'll find you, either here or Pitvore, and I'll kick your ass all the way to the Moon and then some. Ya get me stretch?"-Eddy hadn't noticed that he misspelled 'Piltover', nor did he notice immediately, but he just used the nickname he gave to Rolf, and before he could ponder about why, he noticed Ezreal's shocked expression turn into a soft smile as he looked at his new friend.

"Gee, thanks Eddy. I don't know why you just told me what you did, but I guess I'll take your advice then."-then his smile vanished again-"The thing is, I just don't want Lux's family to do something bad to her, like…exiling her from the family…or even from Demacia itself, just because of me."

Eddy understood the repurcosions of this situation, but he just put his left arm around Ezreal's shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him-"Ah, don't worry dude. If that happens, then you can just invite her to stay at your place. Pretty sure a girl as nice as her wouldn't refuse an offer like that from _you_."

Ezreal wanted to press on, saying that if that happens then Garen would most definitely chop him to bits, but decided against it, since he suspected that nothing he would say, would change Eddy's mind.

"*sigh* Alright Eddy, you win. I'll do my best to make Lux happy and show her how much she means to me."-he then slipped out of the shorter boy's grasp and began walking, before he looked over his shoulder towards the Eds-"Now, let's get to your room already, or else at this rate we won't make it even in the next century."

The Eds chuckled at his joke, before they proceeded to follow the young explorer.

However, Double D made sure to stay by Eddy's side, while looking at him a proud smile on his face, that made Eddy look confused.

"What?"-the short Ed-boy enquired

"Oh nothing Eddy. It's just that I'm really proud of you."-Double D said-"You know Eddy, this is the third time* you've shown how much you've matured over the years."

Eddy's eyes widened at what his smart friend said, and while he was touched by what Double D just told him, he decided to just act cool about it, like he always does:

"Yeah, whatever. Just didn't want the guy to end being single, like us."

Eddy then proceeded to walk further ahead, and while the last part did sting a little, since it reminded Double D about their failed love-lives, he still held his smile, knowing this is how Eddy usually is whenever something sentimental is brought up.

' _You may not have grown much in terms of hight,'_ -Double D thought- _'but you have grown so much in your heart Eddy.'_

 **XXX**

After about ten more minutes, Ezreal stopped in front of a black wooden door with silver metal edges and a silver handle.

"Well, this is it."-the adventurer said, as he inserted a key into the keyhole-"Your new home-away-from-home."

Once he opened the door, Ezreal stepped aside to let the Eds enter. Once they did, they looked around the room and noticed something. Or rather, the _lack_ of something.

The room itself was incredibly plain. There were only four beds-two on each side of the room—four windows on the wall right in front of the exit door, a table with a chair sitting in front of the windows, and finally another door in the far left corner of the room. Double D went to investigate the second door, and found it to lead into a small bathroom filled with pipes. It had a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub.

All in all, this looked like a dormitory room one would be provided when they attend college.

After pulling Ed's monster suitcase inside, the Eds looked back at Ezreal, who was now leaning on the door frame with a passive smile on his face.

"I know it's not much, but this is what champions who choose to live in the institute are provided with."-he said, as he closed the door behind him and walked further inside the room-"But maybe you guys can…spruce it up a bit with some of the stuff you brought with yourselves. Or after you start earning coins in league matches, you can buy some decorations from the local market."

The word 'coins' immediately caught Eddy's attention. And he also heard what Ezreal said about earning them.

"Wait, so we're getting _paid_ to fight?"

Ezreal chuckled at how much Eddy narrowed it down, so he decided to elaborate-"Well sort of. You see, gold coins are given to you based on the number of enemy minions or jungle creatures you defeat. The more you slay, the more coins you receive. And if you destroy an enemy nexus, you receive a bonus amount of coins, especially if you can destroy it by yourself."-Ezreal explained, but as soon as he finished, he noticed that the Eds had quizzical looks on their faces, meaning that they didn't even understand half of what he said.

"Uhhhh….ya lost me at 'coins' and 'bonus'."-Eddy said, causing Ezreal to chuckle in amusement

"Tomorrow, when the trials start, you'll understand."-Ezreal reassured them.

"Well, I suppose we will take your word for it Ezreal. Now then gentlemen,"-Double D said, as he and his friends turned to look at Ed's suitcase with expectant smiles-"shall we unpack?"

"Don't break a nail Double D."-Eddy said, as Double D unlatched one of the belts that kept the bag closed, and it then started to shake.

Outside the room Ed's laughter could be heard, and then there was a loud *BOOM* which caused the door to suddenly open.

Inside the room, as the dust settled, the giant bag was empty and lying on the ground, while everything from Ed's room—from his TV, to his posters, comic book and manga collections, video game console, his blue armchair etc—was now scattered around the room in a way that it made it look like Ed's old room, with the addition of three more beds. Double D's laptop was now on the table the room originally had, while Eddy's record player was on a dresser next to the bed, along with his records.

"Foooo,"-Double D said, as he suddenly popped out from underneath the cushion of the armchair, his legs still under it-"It looks just like your old room Ed."-he commented, then he pulled out a…roasted chicken (?) from under the cushion.

"Yeah. Home sweet home."-Eddy groaned, as he was stuck on the wall with Ed's tikki mask covering his head and pinning him there, while Ed himself was sitting with his back against one of the beds, with his hands at the back of his head.

"My place is the cat's tuxedo guys. Right Ezreal?"-the orange haired Ed-boy said with a casual smile, as he looked at a pile of comic books at the side, that were piled up into a hill.

Then the mound of comic books started moving, and after a few seconds of struggling, Ezreal popped out from underneath the pile, with a shocked look on his face.

"H-how…how in the world did you manage to fit _all_ of this into one bag?"-the young explorer asked incredulously as he looked around the room, noticing Double D getting out from under the armchair cushion and dusting himself, while Eddy managed to dislodge himself from the wall.

"Are you kidding me?"-Eddy said as he helped the blond piltovian out of the pile-"I've stopped trying to figure Ed out since the first day I met him."

"Well, that is true."-Double D added-"Ed is always full of surprises. There isn't a dull moment with him around."

Ed just smiled happily at the compliment, while Ezreal just shook his head-"I don't think there'll be a dull moment with all three of you here."

Ezreal then excused himself, as he left to return to his quarters, and the Eds got busy settling in. Eddy claimed the bed from the far right—which was the one that was next to his record player—Double D claimed the one in front of Eddy's, while Ed took the one next to Eddy's, much to the shorter Ed boys chagrin.

While Eddy sorting through his records to make sure they were all right, and Ed was busy bouncing on his bed like a little kid, Double D just at the edge of his bed looking at the ground with a distant look in his eyes.

Eddy noticed this after storing his records into a drawer, and without a moment's hesitation asked-"Hey sock-head, what's gotten you so bummed up?"

Double D looked up at Eddy in surprise and after a moment he asked-"Oh I don't know Eddy. But it most certainly has nothing to do with the fact that tomorrow we will have to start learning how to _fight_ and that we will most certainly run the risk of _dying_ on our first match or maybe even tomorrow's trials!"

Double D's ranting caught Ed's attention as he stopped bouncing, while Eddy just sighed, as he kinda predicted his friend would be worried about this.

"Look Double D, I don't really like this either. But I don't think we have a choice here."-Eddy said somberly

"I realize that myself Eddy."-Double D retorted-"But I'm a thinker, not a fighter. You know full well that I abhorred violence of any kind, and I'm also not the most physically adept in combat."

Eddy had to agree with his friend there, no matter how much he didn't want to. Double D always was the physically weakest of their group as well as a pacifist. However, whether they liked it or not, they were in a new world which demanded them to fight for their survival, so they had to either toughen up, or get killed.

 _"They either learn how to fight in the field as quickly as possible…or they die."_

Katarina's words rang through Eddy's head and he now realized what she meant; if they don't learn how to fight as quickly as possible then people like her, Darius, Draven and even the monster Warwick, will kill them without hesitation.

Realizing that he'd been silent for too long, Eddy looked back up at Double D with clear determination in his eyes.

"Listen Double D, I know that fighting isn't your strong suit. Hell even I can't put up a descent fight without having my ass kicked twenty seven times in a row. But right now were worlds away from our home, and in this place we _will_ have to fight sooner or later, because otherwise, who knows what these guys are gonna do to us if we don't."-Eddy then cracked a confident smirk, while his determination was still shown in his eyes-"So don't worry sock-head. Me and Ed will be with ya every step of the way. After all, it's like how you said; if one of us fights, then we all fight together and we never leave one of our own behind. All for one…"

Eddy purposely left the last part hanging, and it only took Double D a second to realize what Eddy wanted to say, and so he finished-"…and one for all."

Eddy nodded his head, as he waited to see if his words sunk deep enough into his friend's head, but then Ed decided to add in his two cents:

"Yeah, so don't worry Double D. If anyone tries to harm my friends, then they shall have to taste wrath of the buttered toast of JUSTICE!"

Ed even struck a pose which looked ridiculous, and while Eddy facepalmed and groaned in annoyance, Double D chuckled in amusement at his friends antics.

"Thank you. Both of you."-Double D said, as he gazed upon the surprised and confused faces of his two friends-"You're right Eddy. Whether we like it or not, this is our temporary new home. And if the laws of this plane of reality dictate that combat is an essential part of this world's existence, then we have no choice but to become part of this. So…I will do my best not screw up when things start getting messy."

While as per usual, Eddy and Ed didn't understand half of what Double D said, they did understand the fact that Double D was determined enough to not chicken out. So Ed cheered happily and started bouncing on his bed while laughing goofily once more, while Eddy looked back at his friend with a calm smile:

"At aboy sock-head. Ya just gotta put some effort into it, and you'll be fine."-he then lied down on his bed, putting his hands under his head and looking up at the ceiling-"And who knows…maybe we can actually have a better life here. Once we get used to things that is."

Double D was shocked by what Eddy said at first, but then he smiled once again, before saying-"I think we should take things in small steps first Eddy. Baby steps after all."

"Hehe, yeah, you're right. But hey, ya never know. Maybe we can even find some girlfriends here while we're at it."

And with that the Eds broke into a friendly laughter as their first day in the world of Runeterra was finally coming to an end. Who knows what will be waiting for them on the next day.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Ending theme-'Ignite' by Zed**_

 **XXX**

 ***the first time is during 'Big Picture Show' when Eddy admits that it was his fault that they had to run away from Peach Creek; and the second time is also during the movie when Eddy admits that he lied about his brother**

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter!**

 **Hey there guys! Here's the latest installment, hope y'all didn't have to wait for too long. Sorry that there aren't any fights in this chapter, but I intended for this chapter to introduce the Eds with several characters from LoL. In the next chapie the Eds will have their trial run—I will show you guys what I had planned for them—BUT I will also feature some other LoL characters as well; as well as another important character that will accompany the Eds in their adventures in Valoran, like Ezreal.**

 **Now as I'm sure some of you may have noticed, I'm trying to name the chapters based on the show, as well as include occasional scenes from the show itself, which I'm hoping you boys and girls at home will get a chuckle out of.**

 **Now about Eddy's future love interest…well so far Riven has the lead, with 2 votes while Sarah Fortune has none, so unless something is going to happen, Riven is gonna win by a landslide.**

 **Oh and speaking of pairings, as you probably may have noticed, I won't make it a mystery that Ezreal and Lux will be together later on. I will also be using some other classic shippings, such as JarvanxShyvana, GarenxKatarina, AshexTryndamere and so forth, so watch out for that.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now—hope I said everything I needed to—and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time. Peace.**


	4. Make friends with your Ed

**Make friends with your Ed**

 _ **Opening theme-'Again' by Yui (Fullmetal Alchemist opening 1)**_

When the first rays of the morning sun entered the quarters of League of Legends' newest, soon-to-be champions, they landed on the face of the one who always wakes up during the first hour of the morning.

Although irritated by the rays of the sun hurting his closed eyes, Double D knew full well that he had to wake up. So he got up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head. Afterwards he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep out and looked around his room.

Well actually it would now be named a 'shared room', since he saw Eddy and Ed sleeping soundly in their beds, snoring the morning away.

' _So it wasn't a dream after all.'_ -Double D thought, the events of yesterday coming back to his now awake mind. And if what happened yesterday wasn't a dream than that means…- _'Oh dear. Our combat trials begin today.'_

While Double D was scared beyond belief of what will happen to them today, he quickly remembered his little heart-to-heart chat with Eddy. Remembering that they will always stick by each other's side, Double D quickly calmed his nerves down.

Seeing that his two best friends are sleeping so comfortably, he decided against waking them up, figuring that they'd need every available amounts of streinght they could muster.

So he quietly got out of bed and put his shoes on, noting that he slept in his clothes instead of his pjs which he didn't bring with himself.

' _I'll need to somehow remedy this situation. Can't sleep in my clothes forever.'_ -Double D thought, as he quietly made his way to the door.

He remembered that Ezreal mentioned some kind of market around here, so he thought of asking him about it the next time he would meet the piltovian explorer.

After getting out of the room and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, Double D made his way down the hallway. His destination was the kitchen, or some place of similar nature where he could find food. He didn't have any dinner yesterday, or last night, since he was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost immediately after his talk with Eddy. However, he kept on going but sadly found nothing.

He then reached the hall with the magic fountain and asked the first person he saw, which was a random summoner. The summoner himself didn't pay any mind at all towards Double D's appearance, or the fact that he was one of three new champions. He simply pointed towards one of the many doors, above which was a sign that read 'Mess Hall'.

Double D figured that must be where they served food for both summoners and champions alike. So he made his way towards the mess hall to see if he could get anything good to eat. Once he entered, he noticed that it was a massive room, with tables scattered everywhere. Each table seemed to have been made of polished stone, and each had four chairs made also of polished stone, but the chairs also had soft cushions on the seat and backrest, to make it more comfortable.

Double D noted that there were a few people present in the room already, and from the looks of things, they were all summoners, as evidenced by the robes they were wearing. The hat-wearing Ed-boy then turned to his left and saw a very, very long table filled all kinds of food that was meant for breakfast; from omlettes, to ham, toast, boiled eggs, jam, they even served tea.

Feeling his stomach growling at being empty, Double D decided to start eating his breakfast while he waited for his friends. He just hoped they'd find this place.

He went up to the table, where he took a large food plate on which he would put his food on. He first started by putting some bread on a plate, after which he took some omlette, then added a few strips of bacon as well. He figured he might as well have a good old fashioned American breakfast. However, he was now scanning the table to see if he can find some orange juice, to complete his breakfast.

"May I be of assistance sir?"

Double D looked up to see a girl, about his age with short brown hair held back by a piece of white cloth, and she was wearing a traditional made outfit. Not the erotic type, but the good old fashioned variety, to which Double D was thankful for. He was once forced by Eddy to check out a porn site where he saw women wearing a variety of erotic clothing, including skimpy maid outfits, and by the end of that day, he would not leave his house for three days straight.

Double D quickly shook his head, then politely responded to the girl's question-"Oh y-yes, of course…I was just looking for some orange juice. Would you happen to have any miss?"

The girl simply smiled cheerfully and said-"Of course sir."-she then turned around and walked towards a large cauldron filled with an orange colored liquid. Double D figured that must be the orange juice. She then took a ladle, dipped it into the liquid and then poured the extracted contents into a metallic cup.

"Here you go sir."-she said, giving Double D the now filled cup.

The smart young man thanked her politely, then made his way towards a completely empty table with four chairs. He set his meal down and then sat down himself to start eating.

Once he took the first bite from the food, Double D noted how delicious it was. It reminded him of the breakfasts his mother would make for him.

Just before he could start wolfing the food down, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the smiling face of Ezreal.

"Hey, this spot taken?"-he asked jokingly, to which Double D gave an amused chuckle.

Once he sat down and set his meal down as well, Ezreal began talking to his new friend.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine this morning Double D. Had a good night rest I guess?"

"Oh yes. I've had quite the rest last night."-Double D responded, after swallowing his food-"In fact I've slept so deeply that I didn't even imagine that I would still wake up first thing in the morning."

"Hehe, sounds like you're an early bird, huh?"-Ezreal asked, while he used his fork to pick up some of the bacon from his plate.

"Oh yes, I always wake up early, to start the day fresh."-Double D responded, pride evident in his voice. The two scholars laughed a little, but as he was chewing on the omlette in his mouth, Double D remembered something he wanted to ask Ezreal about:

"Oh, by the way Ezreal. Yesterday, you mentioned a market that's located somewhere around here. Could you possibly tell me where I might find it later?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing."-Ezreal said, after swallowing his food-"You can buy all kinds of things there, from weapons, to general equipment, to apparels, and even some fancy trinkets as well."

Hearing the word 'apparel' gave Double D a spark of hope. Perhaps now he would be able to find some pajamas to sleep in.

Then Ezreal's eyes widened in realization as he reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a blue glowing crystal the size of a pool ball.

"Here, I brought what you asked for."-Ezreal said, as he handed the magic rock over to Double D. The head-in-sock Ed-boy asked Ezreal last night—just before the explorer left to hang out with Lux-if there was a way to recharge his laptop since it will run out of energy if used too much. Ezreal pondered on the idea, and he suggested to try and use some special energy crystals some engineers use to power their hextech machinery. Double D was a skeptical as well as a little more hesitant about using magic and technology together, but the blonde young man assured him, that it will be safe. Double D decided to give Ezreal the benefit of the doubt, and agreed to try this out the next day.

Holding the magical stone in his hand, Double D felt amazement swell up in his being, seeing a magical item for the first time in real life. However his skepticism about the situation didn't go away though.

"Uhm, Ezreal, not that I don't trust your judgement, but are you _sure_ that this…thing won't overload my laptop? It's the only thing I have of my home."

"Well, this is the smallest stone from my personal stack and therefore it's also the weakest."-Ezreal tried to reassure him-"From what you told me about your…'laptop' it seems to only use about 1% of the normal amount of energy any other hextech machinery would need to function properly."

"Like that device on your glove, I assume?"-Double D questioned, eyeing Ezreal's now gloveless left hand, to which the explorer promptly answered.

"Well, not exactly. My glove is a different matter altogether. But all I'm saying is, that crystal in your hand should have enough juice in it to power your device for six months straight."

Ezreal's answer caused Double D's eyes to widen and whiten and his jaw to fall and hit the table.

' _Six months without stopping?! SIX?! MONTHS?!'_ -Double D screamed in his head, amazed at how much energy a piece of mineral the size of a small ball could generate.

Before he could slip into a wet dream of his where would receive a Nobel Prize for a solution to the Earth's energy crisis with these crystals, Ezreal's amused chuckling brought him back to reality.

"I'm guessing you don't have any of these back in your world, huh?"

Double D shook his head to rid himself of any further shock, before answering his friend's question-"N-no, of course not. In fact any ordinary piece of machinery that runs for more than twenty four hours without pause would just heat up and explode. The nearest thing I could think of, that would compare itself to these…crystals would be the nuclear reactor. However those things are _enormous_ , about the same size as this institute."

Now it was Ezreal's turn to be shocked.

' _A piece of machinery that's as massive as this entire institute could only generate as much power as a single crystal?'_ -Ezreal pondered in his head- _'Oh boy, I guess some things from Runeterra might just be good for these guys after all._ '

Ezreal was brought back to reality, when Double D cleared his throat and spoke once again-"Well, at any rate, thank you very much for this…energy crystal…thing Ezreal. I'll try it out on my laptop, as soon as I'm done with my breakfast, and we shall see what comes next."

Hearing that last part made Ezreal slightly nervous, since he didn't want to ruin his friend's cherished object, unintentionally or not.

Before either of them could start speaking again, a food plate was slammed onto their table. They both looked at who might be bothering them—mostly fearing it could be one of the axe brothers from yesterday, or both—but they both relaxed when they saw it was just Eddy, and behind him a smiling Ed with his own food plate.

However, the shorter Ed-boy had an angry scowl on his face as he gazed upon the two scholars.-"So you decided to start breakfast without us sock-head?"-the question caused Double D to look at Eddy fearfully, but he relaxed, when his friend just took a seat on the chair next to him, while Ed slumped onto the chair next to Ezreal-"*sigh* And you keep saying that Ed and I have no manners."

Double D chuckled at what his friend said, and when his eyes landed on Ed, he was looking at his food—which was a mish-mash of everything the hat wearing Ed-boy saw earlier at the selection table—with a serious look on his face and a spoon in his right hand.

Then Ed straightened his back, held up his spoon, like he was holding up some kind of weapon, then said-"In the name of the gods from the planet Bobatar, I shall devour this heavenly offering of food!"

And then Ed quickly dove into his food, gulping down as much as he could. While Double D looked disgusted by the display—while being thankful that he finished his food beforehand—and Eddy looked on with a bored expression on his face, Ezreal looked worried that Ed might end up chocking on his own food. When was about to attempt to stop his friend, Eddy snapped his fingers to get his attention, and when he looked in his direction, the short Ed-boy simply waved his hand and said:

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. Ed's got the mouth of a whale, and the stomach of a bottomless pit. Besides, it's not like he hasn't done this before."

While Ezreal had a bit of trouble believing that last part, he had to remind himself that they were from another world, where the laws of physics and logic were probably little to none-existent.

Deciding to change the topic in order to not focus on Ed's potential choking hazard, he decided to bring up the obvious topic of the day:

"So, you guys nervous about today's trials?"

The question caught all the Eds' attention, even Ed's who stopped eating in order to somewhat pay attention.

"Well, to be perfectly honest Ezreal, we…uhm…how should I put this…"-Double D tried to formulate the right words, but failed to do so. Fortunately Eddy was there to assist him in this situation.

"We're totally freaking out man!"-well more or less assist, but still

Ezreal was surprised at how scared Eddy sounded when he said that, although he kinda figured the Eds'd be scared by this situation. From what he can tell these three weren't combat capable at all. Well, Ed had his abnormal strength, although that was useless if one didn't know how to use it properly, especially if the enemy would know how to use it against him.

"I mean, okay, this is supposed to be a 'test', to show the big wigs what we've got,"-Eddy started talking once again-"But if we end up fighting someone as insane or even more insane than that Darius guy from earlier, then we're done for."

With that the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the Eds hit his forehead onto the table and groaned. Double D and Ed said nothing, for they had to agree with their friend. If they end up fighting a champion—and worst one of the wilder ones—then they're as good as dead. After hearing this, Ezreal smiled passively while saying:

"Oh, so that's what you guys are worried about?"-seeing the looks of surprise on the Eds' faces confirmed his theory, so the piltovian continued-"Well, then you guys should _stop_ worrying, because nothing like that is going to happen."

Now this clearly surprised the Eds, and realizing that they all want to know the same thing, Double D decided to voice their request:

"Uhm, Ezreal, do you mind elaborating to us what will this trial be comprised of?"

Nodding his head the explorer began explaining-"Well, the main focus of the trial is to see what roles would you guys have when you're summoned into the real battle field. The roles are assassin, which are champions who rely on stealth and quick strikes to finish off their targets; fighter, which are champions who like the name implies go for the good old frontal assault to defeat their enemies; then there are the mages who rely on magic to defeat their opponents; support champions are those who, may or may not poses offensive abilities of their own, but they poses powers that would strengthen the warriors of their respective team; tanks are basically warriors with abominable amounts of physical strength and rely on that very aspect to defeat their enemies, as well as defend their teammates, which is why they are sometimes referd to as defenders; and finally there are the marksmen which are warriors who rely on long range projectile based weapons or powers to defeat their opponents."

The Eds were listening intently, Double D especially, making sure to memorize every bit of information and store it in the back of his memory banks for use later.

Ezreal then continued, after drinking water from his own cup-"Anyway, these are the roles from which one will be given to each of you. Now during the trial itself, you'll probably be partnered with a summoner each, since it's mandatory for every champion to be partnered with at least one summoner."

"Wait, hold up a sec here!"-Eddy cut in-"How come we have to be partnered with one of those robe guys?"

"Well, because that's one of the main rules of the institute and the league itself; **'There cannot be a champion battling in the Summoner's Rift, without a partnered summoner to guide their movements and abilities.'** Or something like that."-Ezreal answered, not sure if he remembered the correct way the rule is said.-"Point is, if you're not partnered with a summoner then you can't participate in a match."

"Pfft, well that sucks."-Eddy grumbled-"I thought the whole point of a fight is to go by your own instincts, so how come someone's gotta tell us what to do even then?"

"Well, you're not the first person to say something like that Eddy."-Ezreal said, before Double D could start chiding his friend again-"A lot of other champions—mainly the noxians—find it a disgrace and as something stupid for a summoner to be 'manipulating' their every moves."

"And what do you think about this Ezreal?"-Ed asked in genuine curiosity

"Me?"-the for mentioned explorer asked, confused that he was asked such a question, and after about a minute of thinking, he thought up a good enough answer-"Well to be honest…I don't really care much about this subject. Like I said, I'm more interested in books and adventure, so things, such as political disputes, summoners controlling champions, and stuff like that I swore not to poke my nose into."

Having heard that, the Eds were relieved to hear that Ezreal was one of those neutral people, who don't pick sides all the time.

Then Ezreal cleared his throat and resumed his explination-"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that once the trials begin you three will be transported to a place called the Summoner's Rift, which I'm sure will be cleared for today's trials. There High Summoner Arlor, who will be by your side the whole time, will explain how certain things work, like the nexus, turrets, minions, things like that. And since you three don't have any powers or weapons on you, he'll most likely let you choose a beginner's weapon from a certain selection. Then you'll most likely have to battle against some minions to show your battle capabilities."

The Eds visibly stiffened at the mentioning of fighting adversaries. Sure they were relieved that they won't have to fight against a champion _yet_ , but the fact that they'll have to still fight against something still presented itself the possibility of death. Ezreal noticing their reactions decided to tell them the _one thing_ he knew would ease their minds of this situation for good.

"Look guys, I know what you're really worried about."-his words drew the Eds' attention as he continued-"You guys think that you'll die for good in the trial or in a future league match. Well here's the thing, you don't."-the Eds once again looked at their piltovian friend in confusion-"When you battle in the battle fields of the league, and when you're struck down by a killing blow, you don't die. That's because the battle fields themselves are coated with a very powerful magic that instantly brings you back to life the moment you die. Or rather, it doesn't let you die. It just teleports you back to your team's base with all of your injuries healed, as if they were never even there."

Ok, now the Eds' had wide white eyes and their mouths were hitting the table. Sure they were aware that this exact same thing happens to them IN. THE. GAME. But knowing that this is actually true and that they really _weren't_ going to die, just brought a massive amount of relief for them. However…

"But I need to warn you guys, just because you can't die in the fields of justice doesn't mean you can't die outside of them."-Ezreal did bring up a good point.

' _I guess that was why Swain defended us from his own men yesterday…'_ -Double D thought, now understanding what the noxian tactician was refering to.

"And lemme guess. There's a rule that doesn't allow champions to kill each other unless they want to get the boot?"-Eddy asked, as if he read Double D's mind.

Ezreal chuckled, knowing full well where Eddy knew this from-"Yeah, there is. The League of Legends is actually meant to settle disputes among nations without having to resort to war. And while that was its original purpose of existence, it became a big entertainment sensation to the point where warriors in Valoran enlist themselves into the league just to fight other warriors."

Having heard this, Double D began to wonder what could have driven the summoners to form this 'tournament' in the first place. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Eddy groaning and slamming his head onto the table.

"*groan*Why the hell there has to be so many details?"-Eddy whined, not liking the fact that this whole thing can't be simple.

"Hehaha, things are never easy for us Eddy."-Ed said, making Eddy glare at him in annoyance

"Gee, thanks for reminding me Ed."-Eddy said snidely while Ed just continued smiling.

Double D smiled as well at his friends antics, and then got up from his seat and took his food plate in hand.

"Huh? Where are you going sock-head?"-Eddy asked, his head still on the table

"Back to our room Eddy."-Double D answered-"I need to take a shower and make myself presentable for the trials."

"But the trials will only be happening at around twelve o'clock."-Ezreal said, which didn't seem to deter the hat-wearing Ed-boy.

"Regardless, I still would like to return to our shared quarters, seeing as a certain someone and another may not have done their beds properly."-Double D said, directing an accusing, albeit good natured look towards his two roommates.

"Oh gimme a break Double D, it's not like anyone around here gives a damn."-Eddy whined, while Ed was once again lost in space.

"Well, _I_ 'give a damn', as you crudely put it Eddy. And besides we are theoretically guests here, so I would appreciated if you and Ed showed at least a small amount of respect towards our hosts."-having said his peace Double D went to give the nice maid girl his food plate and then departed the mess hall to go to his room.

"Jeez, well at least we should be glad his labeler stayed behind. Else he would have labeled everything."-Eddy remarked, while resting his head on his right hand, while Ed was still lost in his imaginings and Ezreal was finishing eating his food as well.

Looking at the young piltovian, a mischievous smile spread across Eddy's smile, and as Ezreal was drinking from his water cup, Eddy decided to ask-"So Ez…how was your date with Lux last night?"

And that was when Ezreal spat out the contents of his cup.

 **XXX**

As he was making his way down the hallway towards his room, Double D was thinking about what Ezreal explained to them about the trials. If the battlefield itself would not allow them to die and simply teleport them somewhere else, then this could work in their favor. If they were to participate in as many league matches as possible, than it might just be possible for them to learn how to properly battle in this world.

It would be like training, only without an instructor to guide them, which would make the whole thing a little more difficult, but not impossible in the slightest.

' _*sigh*If only there were at least_ one _champion here, who would be willing to teach us how to fight.'_ -Double D was thinking- _'Well, I suppose we could always ask Garen for instructions, or maybe even Ezreal if he'd be willing to. But still…'_

Double D stopped in his tracks and put his hands onto his forehead before dragging them down his face.

This whole thing is proving to be trickier than he expected it to be. However, he was fully aware that 'easy' was quickly thrown out the window and into someone's toilet the moment he and his friends landed into this world.

His musing were interrupted when he suddenly heard a sound. Double D straightened his body and focused his ears to hear the sound better, and when he did, the sound could only be described by him as the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. It was like music from the very heart of Heaven itself.

Forgetting all about tidying up his shared room, Double D quickly bolted back the way he came, letting his ears be his compass. He made it to a door that lead outside, to a beautiful flower garden. The garden itself was filled with numerous flowers of all kinds that he didn't recognize and a magnificent artesian fountain a little ways away.

But what drew Double D's attention the most was the source of the music; which was a beautiful girl who was sitting among the flowers a little ways away from him.

The girl had her back towards the smart boy, but he could already tell that she had to be a beautiful one. From what he could tell, the girl was wearing a very long dark blue strapless dress, with what looked like a large lighter blue colored ribbon criss-crossing her back and arms. Her hair was very unusual though, being cyan blue in color and it was EXTREMELY long. Double D guessed it may have reached the ground if it wasn't tied in two very long ponytails at the sides of her head with golden bands.

The music was definitely coming from her, as Double D could clearly deduce it. Now that he was so close in proximity with the music, he could hear it more clearly. The music was very enchanting, hypnotic even, and for a moment Double D felt like he wasn't on the ground but floating among the clouds over the rolling hills of his home town, and even the vast and beautiful ocean itself.

Double D let out a contempt sigh, as for once in his life…he was at peace.

However the sound of his sigh seemed to have been enough to alert the young woman as she quickly bolted to her feet and turned around to look at Double D. The Ed-boy in question snapped out of his daydreaming by now, and when the girl turned to look at him, that was when Double D could fully gaze upon her.

The girl looked to be close in age to him, with the most beautiful vibrant blue eyes and a face that showed both innocents and a determination to protect those close to her. But that wasn't the only thing Double D noticed. The girl's…ahem bust was really big as well. In fact the dress she was wearing—which now resembled a sort of intricate kimono—seemed to only conceal her breasts halfway, which caused Double D to blush like crazy.

Luckily he managed to snap himself out of his stupor to look at the girl's face and see that now she was shocked, surprised and on red alert. Figuring he was the cause of this, Double D quickly began to explain himself, just as the girl was taking a fighting stance:

"Nonono, wait a second miss! I'm terribly sorry to have startled you like I did. It wasn't my intention to scare you or interrupt you eighter. It's just that the music you were composing sounded so beautiful and heavenly that I guess I must have lost myself for a moment there."

The girl's eyes lit up in surprise, particularly at the part where Double D mentioned how beautiful her music was. She relaxed her stance and was now regarding the hat-wearing Ed-boy with curious eyes, though she did not say a word. Seeing that the girl was much calmer now, Double D decided it was probably best for him to leave.

"Uhm…well I guess I should be going. Good day miss…"-with that Double D turned to leave, only to stop after a few steps as he felt someone grasping his left wrist.

He looked behind him and saw, to his surprise, that the girl was the one who stopped him. Although she did not say a word even now, Double D looked into her eyes and saw that she seemed to have a pleading look. Was she…pleading for him to stay?

"Uhm…do…you want me to…stay miss?"-Double D asked with uncertainty, however to his surprise, the girl simply nodded as she let go of his wrist.

"Does my presence…not bother you miss?"-Double D asked again, and the girl simply shook her head, silently saying 'no'.

Now this truly caught Double D off guard. Never in his life did he think a girl would _not_ be bothered by his presence. Sure there were plenty of times back in the cul-de-sac where Nazz said she was fine being around him, but he later figured she was just saying such nice things do to her nature.

' _But this girl is a lot more beautiful than Nazz.'_ -Double D thought, after which he quickly banished the thought- _'What on earth am I thinking?! I've barely just met this girl and I already think she's beautiful. Or I think it would be more accurate to say she's an angel from the heavens…'_

Double D banished that thought as well. Realizing that he'd been quiet for too long, he decided to ask the girl something that's been bothering him for a while now-"Uhm, miss…why is it that you haven't spoken a word yet? Are you ill perhaps?"

The girl was now looking at him with a quizzical look, as if it would be common knowledge for everyone to know why she's so quiet. But suspecting that Double D might be new around here, the girl opened her mouth as if to say something…but no sound came out. No seriously, there was literally no sound going past her lips. Not even a gasp.

It was then that Double D realized that the girl before him was completely mute. While it wasn't uncommon for people to be mute back where he came from, the term 'mute' didn't quite seem to fit well with the girl's case. It was more like…she never had a voice to begin with, as if someone stole her voice away, like in the story of the little mermaid.

Realizing this, Double D looked at the girl with a mixture of both sympathy and apology-"I am terribly sorry miss. I had no idea you were devoid of a voice to speak with. I suppose I should have noticed from the beginning though, considering the fact that-"-Double D stopped his rambling, as he felt the girl's hand resting on his arm, and when he looked at her, she simply shook her head as if to say-'stop berating yourself. It's not your fault.'

Double D smiled as he could plainly tell that this girl was a kind hearted person. Sorta like him. The girl herself smiled slightly as well as she took her hand off of Double D's arm.

"SONA!"-to two's moment was interrupted however by the voice of a female

Looking to the side, the two could see a girl about their age, running towards them. Looking at her, Double D immediately saw she was dressed in a red and white colored dress which, just like with the blue haired girl, seemed to only cover her equally large breasts halfway. The long sleeves of the dress, while reaching her hands, separated from the dress itself at the shoulders. There was also some kind of ornament placed on the edge of her dress, in the area between her…breasts. The ornament itself looked like a windchime made of some type of metal. She was also wearing a pair of black shoes connected to her feet by straps, like the shoes of a ballerina.

However what drew Double D's attention the most—beside her long onyx black hair—were the pointy black ears on top of her head and a long white bushy tail attached to her backside. Both the ears and tail resembled those of a fox.

When the girl stopped in front of the pair and started panting in exhaustion, Double D was caught off guard by the fact that her tail spread out into eight more identical ones. When the girl looked up, the hat wearing Ed-boy could make out three pairs of whisker-like marks on both of her cheeks, and her eyes where a fiery orange color with the pupils being slits, giving her a further fox-like appearance.

"There you are Sona."-the girl said, talking to the blue haired girl beside Double D-"I figured you might be sitting here in the garden playing your etwahl. You always seem to like to play your music here rather than in our room. Kinda makes me sad you know."-the girl gave a playful sad face, to which the bluenette, Sona, simply rolled her eyes and smiled. It was only then that the new girl's eyes landed on Double D and she was immediately on alert-"Who are you? Did you come to hurt my friend?"

Double D was about to explain himself yet again, but Sona quickly got between them and this time she was carrying a fancy looking musical instrument. It had the unusual appearance of a bow, it seemed to be made of gold and had about three long strings, stretching from one end to another.

Sona began to pluck the strings of the instrument, which Double D deduced that it must be this 'etwahl' thing the girl mentioned earlier. However, while the sound the instrument produced was as soothing as what he heard earlier, it didn't affect him as much as it did earlier. In fact looking at the 'fox girl', Double D saw that she wasn't affected at all, and just looked intently at Sona. Like the bluenette was somehow…talking to her through the etwahl.

After about a minute, the black haired girl relaxed her stance, then turned to look at Double D with a sad look on her face and her ears pointing down.

"Uhm…I'm so sorry for my behavior earlier. I thought you were trying to hurt my friend."-the girl apologized, bowing down at the waist, surprising Double D as well.

He was confused initially as to how and why would this girl change her mind so quickly about him. But then he looked at Sona who was still holding her etwahl and then decided to ask this new girl, who had straightened up to look at him.

"I-it's quite alright miss. It was but a simple misunderstanding and no harm befell anyone so it's all well and good. But I must ask though if you don't mind, why did you suddenly change your point of view towards me?"

The question seemed to have perked up the girl, because she was now smiling brightly and her ears were raised up again.-"Oh, well Sona just told me. Didn't you hear her just now?"

That question threw Double D off, as he didn't hear Sona speak at all, but it _was_ however confirming his suspicion ever further-"Well…n-no. All I heard was her playing her instrument."-he answered as best as he could.

The fox girl simply tilted her head in confusion, while Sona just rolled her eyes before going up to the girl and hitting her upside the head. After a slight 'ow' from the fox girl, Sona plucked the strings of her etwahl again and after another minute the fox girl's face lit up in realization.

"Oooooh! Well why didn't ya say so Sona?"-she asked, the bluenette once again rolling her eyes at her friend, who now turned to face Double D again-"So listen, Sona says you didn't know she was mute, so she believes you must be new around here. So she asked me to tell you that she spoke to me through her etwahl. In fact that's pretty much how she talks to everyone, although not everyone can understand her."-the she began looking at Double D closely with a scrutinizing look in her eyes-"Hey, now that I'm looking more closely, I can tell I haven't seen you around here before. Are you really new around here?"

After hearing her explination, Double D started telling to both of them-"Well, I would like to inform you two that I _am_ 'new around here' as you just put it miss. Me and my friends Eddy and Ed arrived just yesterday, having unfortunately landed in the middle of a…'league match'. My name by the way is-"

"Hold up, hold up! Sorry."-the fox girl stopped Double D, quickly apologizing for it as well-"You mean that _you're_ one of the three new outworlders who, not only got a political match cancelled, but also put that noxian brute Darius to his place?"

The excitement behind the girl's voice, as well as Sona's anticipating look, made Double D slightly nervous, but he answered none the less-"Well, uh…yes, yes I am. Although for the record Da-"

"OH MY GODS!"-the fox girl suddenly shouted, while looking at Double D with four-pointed stars in her eyes-"I can't believe I've got to meet one of you three! Anyone who knocks one of those stupid noxians down a peg or two is my BFF for life! Oh, my name's Ahri, by the way. The Nine Tailed Fox."

Double D had to stop himself from laughing, since this Ahri girl really _does_ look like one of those mythical multi-tailed foxes from Japanese mythology. Only in human for. Anyway, after recovering from the scare Ahri had given him with her excitement, he extended his hand for a shake:

"Pleased to meet you Ahri. My name is Edd, but you can call me Double D."-then Ahri quickly took Double D's hand and started shacking it up and down with crazed excitement.

"A pleasure to meet you too Double D! Like I said, anyone who beats up a noxian the way _you guys_ did, is a best friend of mine!"-the level of excitement behind her voice reminded Double D of Ed during Christmas, which is cute and all, but he feared that her excitement would cause her to unintentionally tear his arm off.

However, luckily for him, Sona tapped Ahri's shoulder and gave her a look that said-'you can let go of him now'-after which she looked at the state of Double D's arm, which she promptly let go of.

"I'm so sorry again Double D!"-she quickly apologized, while the smart Ed boy massaged his hand and wrist-"I just got so excited for a second there, I guess I must've gone a little overboard."-not one to hold any grudges Double D reassured her that it was fine, after which Ahri began talking again-"Anyway, *puts her arm around Sona's shoulders* this is my best friend Sona, the Maven of the Strings. She and I are both from the country of Ionia, but she actually lives in Demacia. Anyway, she and I are roomies every time we come to the institute and that's pretty much how we became besties."

' _Yep, definitely child-level excitement.'_ -Double D thought, and the way she kept talking reminded Double D of the girl he and his friends met yesterday, Lux.

"So anyway, what are you even doing here Double D? Are you…stalking Sona?"-Ahri asked, the last part in a half shocked, half joking kind of way, which prompted Double D to turn red at the cheeks though.

"N-no! Of course not, I would never do such a vulgar thing!"-Double D almost shouted, after which he continued in his normal tone of voice-"I uh…I simply heard miss Sona play her instrument, and then I must have lost myself in the melody which she was playing. B-but I didn't wish to do any harm onto miss Sona, I swear."

Double D's answer caused Ahri to look at him in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting such an answer, while Sona looked away bashfully with a smile on her face as well as some pink dusting her cheeks. However, the smart Ed-boys answer also caused him to slap his own forehead for forgetting his original destination.

"Drat! I was supposed to clean up our quarters."-he then looked at the two confused girls-"Uhm…I-I'm sorry ladies, but I must depart for now, but I do hope to see you two again sometime. Goodbye!"-and with that Double D ran back to his shared room in his usual jogging run.

Ahri shook her head at Double D's behavior, thinking that it was both dumb and funny that he's fussing over cleaning his quarters. She then shifted her gaze towards her friend, who wouldn't stop looking at the door through which Double D went.

Suspecting the reason behind her friend's behavior, Ahri smiled mischievously and figured she could let her 'fox side' take the lead on this one.

"Ya know, you can stop looking. 'Cause he's gone now."-her words brought Sona back to reality, as she quickly shook her head and looked at her friend, who was still smiling like a fox-"Soooo, youuu like him?"

Her question caused Sona's eyes to widen in surprise while here face lit up like a Christmas tree. The bluenette turned her back to her friend though, and began going the other way, while Ahri followed close behind her, giggling like a little school girl.

' _She's just messing around, as usual.'_ -Sona was thinking, still ignoring her giggling friend- _'I can't just_ like _him. I barely know him. There is no way that I would like him_ that much _. Is there?'_

 **XXX**

After getting back inside, Double D began running back towards his room, having spent at least fifteen minutes outside, talking to the two Ionian women. He had to admit though that they were quite the lookers.

Ahri seemed like one of those playful, mischievous vixens, who he would be certain Eddy would love to stare at. On the other hand, Sona seemed more like a gentle and kind soul, who would do her best to help others, regardless of the odds. If that were the case, then Double D could certainly relate to her, him being the same as her in nature. And he had to admit, Sona did look more stunning then Ahri. Especially her-

*SMACK*

Double D quickly slapped himself in the face once to get rid of those thoughts.- _'What in Heaven's name am I thinking. I am_ not _like Eddy. I am_ not _some pervert, who chases after women's skirts and stares at their breasts!'_

Double D was reassuring himself, but unfortunately that didn't stop his mind from giving slight flickers of his breef memory of Sona's assets. But he made sure to put all of his focus into getting back to his quarters before-

 _Hhhhhhaaaaaaeeeeerrrrrhhhhhh_

Double D stopped cold in his tracks as he heard, what could only be described as a ghostly howl.

He looked to his left to see another hallway that ends with a black metal door with a small slot at the top that's filled in with three iron bars. He had no idea why, but Double D could clearly tell that there was _something_ behind that door. Something he should definitely _not_ check out. Under normal circumstances he would allow his curiosity to take the lead, especially in a world like this, where he doesn't know anything, but this time, he just decided to bolt it straight back towards his room. While trying to ignore the cold shiver that crawled down his spine.

But while he was running away, he never noticed the black crow, that was perched on the windowsill next to him, and after the boy left, the bird flew directly towards the metal door…then further in the room.

 **XXX**

" _ **A pUrE sOuL. YeS. A sOuL dEvOiD oF tHe TaInT oF dArKnEsS aNd SiN. I mUsT kNoW MORE aBoUt ThAt BoY. I mUsT hAvE hIs SoUl!"**_

 **XXX**

When Double D made it back to his room he was slightly out of breath, having to jog all the way back. After managing to steady his breath, Double D went to open the door…and to be greeted with a surprising sight.

The beds that he was planning to clean up were made neatly, with both of his fellow Eds sitting on their respective ones. Eddy was lying on his bed, hands under his head, looking up at the ceiling, while his record player was playing music next to him. As for Ed, he was sitting comfortably on his bed, head literally buried in one of his comic books, entitled 'Darksiders'.

Hearing the door opening, Eddy looked towards his smart friend entering their shared room with a surprised look on his face. Eddy however had an annoyed one, as evidenced by his tone:

"Gee, glad you could join us sock-head. Didn't ya said you were gonna make our beds back at the canteen? Did ya get lost or something?"

Double D snapped out of his surprised state and looked at his friend, and that's when he realized that he was late, and therefor sent an apologetic look to his friend-"W-well Eddy, I do apologize for being late. It's just that I've met and befriended two more denizens of this world, and seemed to have lost track of time."

Before Eddy could say anything, Ed's head quickly shot up from his comic book and looked excitedly towards Double D.

"REALLY?! You've met two more characters from the game? Can you to tell us who they were Double D?"-to emphasize his request, Ed even did his best puppy eyes impretion, but Double D, looked away bashfully, while rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well, I suppose so…Well l-let's see, first there was a young woman who-GOOD HEAVENS ED! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"-Double D asked, as he saw that Ed's left cheek was swollen and had burn marks on it.

Ed looked confused at his friend, before saying-"Oh! You mean this *touches his bruised cheek then winces in pain*? Oh this was just an accident from earlier Double D."

"Pfft, yeah right, some accident."-Eddy implied, while still lying on his bed-"Your face nearly got scorched by a nine year old and her bear from Hell, and you're saying it's an accident?"

"Awww, Annie was just playing like she always does Eddy."-Ed said, while waving Eddy's comment off.

Double D on the other hand had absolutely no idea, what his two friends are talking about, so he slapped his forehead and asked the obvious question-"Oh, for Heaven's sakes, could you two just tell me what on earth has happened after I left the canteen area?"

Realizing his friend's getting impatient, Eddy decided tell the story himself, since he believed that if it were up to Ed, he'd probably twist it in his own little imagination.

"Alright, alright, don't get a bird sock-head. So, after you left, Ed and I decided to head back here, and Ezreal came along with us, and that was when it happened…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ezreal and the remaining two Eds were making their way down one of the many hallways of the institute. Their objective was for the Eds to reach their room to relax for the next couple of hours until the trials would commence._

 _As they were walking Eddy was telling Ezreal about one of the many adventures he and his two friends had back in Peach Creek._

" _Ok, just hold on second here. So you guys_ actually _made a giant cube of lime jelly, just by using a large tub of water and some jelly dust?"-Ezreal enquired, to which Eddy just smirked smugly while saying:_

" _You better believe it stretch. Although it didn't last long, since Ed jumped into it and sucked it all up."_

 _Ezreal then looked wide eyed at the orange haired Ed-boy walking in front of him—who was once again in his own little world—and was about to ask how was that possible, but then remembered not to question what Ed does. He then looked back at Eddy and asked something that he'd been curious about:_

" _Say, Eddy why did you want to use jelly to get money from your neighbors?"_

 _Eddy just scratched his head at that part and looked away, feeling ashamed, but decided to try and trust Ezreal better by telling him-"W-well, to tell ya the truth Ezreal…I used to be a conman back when I was a kid. Back then I'd always come up with some crazy scam to flees the other kids of the cul-de-sac, just to get money for our favorite candies. But after a certain…incident, I let go of that part of myself, and never did anything to scam anyone ever again."_

 _Ezreal was surprised that Eddy confessed that he used to be, basically, a crook back in his youth. And he knew for certain that criminal behavior of any kind is severely punishable in Piltover. Especially if that special task officer, Camille if he remembered her name right, was involved. He then looked at his friend, trying to see if he was lying about not being a conman anymore, and he of course didn't find any trace of deception._

'Well he didn't display any criminal behavior at all during his time here.' _-Ezreal thought-_ 'Hmm, I guess he really did turn over a new leaf.'

 _However, his silence only caused Eddy to look at the ground in more shame, before saying-"Look, if ya don't trust me after I told ya all of this, then it's-it's fine. I'm…kinda used to it anyway…"-but then Eddy felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed Ezreal was once again smiling at him with that friendly smile of his, that reminded Eddy far too much of Double D._

" _Eddy, it's okay man. Look I may not know what you were like back when you were a kid, but I can tell you've changed, based on what you've just told me."-Ezreal said, but then his face grew serious as he continued-"Just don't ever change back to what you were, okay?"_

 _Ezreal's request caught Eddy off guard, because he never expected anyone to ask something like this of him. And also because he wasn't planning on reverting back to his former self ever either._

 _He was about to give his blonde haired friend an answer, until he bumped into Ed all of a sudden, causing him to fall on his ass. When he got back up to his feet, he was about to ask him why did he stop, until he saw Ed's shocked look. He was surprised because he'd never seen Ed look like this ever. He followed his friend's gaze as it landed on a figure in the shadows. Although he couldn't really tell much, he could definitely tell that the figure was a little girl, probably about nine to ten years old, with short hair, a skirt, and look like…cat ears? Before Eddy could process anything any further, Ed suddenly shouted out-"BABY SISTER!"-and quickly ran over to the little girl, who had her back towards them, while Eddy nursed his damaged earlobe._

 _When Ed finally reached the little girl, he raped his arms around her in a bear hug then picked her off the ground, while nuzzling his head on top of her head._

" _Oh I'm so glad to see you Sarah. I thought I was never gonna see you again little sister.*his gets a shocked face* But wait…how did you even get here Sarah?"-Ed asked, as he pulled the little girl out of his hug and held her under the armpits in front of him._

 _The girl, was indeed about nine years of age, but she was noticeably different from Sarah. For one, her hair was too short and it was pink in color, and it was also styled at the sides to look like horns. She also had a hairband on top of her head that had pink colored cat ears on it. She was wearing a dark blue blouse, with short puffy sleeves, a purple colored skirt that reached her knees, black mary-jane shoes with purple and pink striped legwarmers. She also had a pink backpack on her back._

 _The little girl looked at Ed with big, curious green eyes, while Ed just staring in shock at who he was holding._

" _Uh oh…"_

 _That was all Ed could say, before a massive burning paw backhanded him on the left cheek, forcing him to fall on his back and to let go of the girl, who was caught by what appeared to be a giant grizzly bear skin with fire inside it._

 _The monster bear put the girl down, as she turned to glare at Ed, who was getting up on his hands and knees, nursing his burning injury._

" _That was very rude mister."-the little girl spoke to Ed-"Attacking little girls from behind is not a very nice thing to do. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

 _She then kicked Ed on his side, to which Ed yelled in agony and when he turned to look at the little girl, his eyes were full of tears and fear._

" _Yes! I'm sorry Sarah! Please don't hurt me! I just missed you so much, little sister!"-Ed began crying, while he even grabbed onto the little girl's legs as he would with the real Sarah, whenever he begged for mercy._

 _The little girl's angry glare however, vanished the moment Ed looked at her._

 _She was used to people treating her in ways such as this. The reactions she would normally get from people would be either anger or fear, so this wouldn't be anything new to her. However, the moment Ed started crying, begging for mercy, and especially calling her 'little sister' forced her to stop her violent actions and just look at the crying young man at her feet._

" _ED!"_

 _The voice of Eddy snapped her out of her stupor, as she, the fire bear and the still teary eyed Ed looked up to see Eddy and Ezreal approaching them. Ezreal had a surprised look on his face when he saw the scene in front of him, while Eddy had a shocked look, as he saw his injured friend cowering at the little girl's feet. Then in an instant, Eddy's shocked look changed to one of anger, as he glared down at the little girl._

" _What the hell did you do to my friend, ya little freak?!"-Eddy roared at her, as he stomped towards the little girl, ignoring the flaming bear behind her._

 _Normally this would be the moment where she would retort viciously, but her previous shock was somehow preventing her from speaking._

" _I, uh…I just…I thought, uh…"_

" _Well?!"-Eddy yelled once again, and was about to beat the answer out of her, if Ed hadn't caught his hand from behind._

" _Eddy, wait! It's not her fault."-Ed said softly, which prompted Eddy and Ezreal and even the little girl to look at him in surprise and confusion-"I mistook Annie for Sarah, and she thought I was attacking her, so she was just defending herself. Ed made big mistake."_

 _The large Ed-boy lowered his head in shame, while Eddy kept staring at him, shocked that even after her pet nearly scorched his face, Ed was defending her._

 _Ezreal on the other hand looked at Annie with a sort of disappointed look on his face-"Annie, you know full well that you're not supposed to use any of your powers outside a league match. You could get into serious trouble for this."_

 _Annie seemed to have regained her senses after hearing Ezreal's voice, as she directed an annoyed look towards him-"Well_ he's _the one who caught me off guard! He shouldn't have tried something so stupid in the first place."-she turned to look away from the explorer, arms crossed and an obnoxious look on her face._

 _However, this caused Eddy's enraged look to return and look back towards Annie-"Oh yeah?! Well that still doesn't give ya the right to sic your…hell bear on my friend!"_

" _Hey, watch it shorty! Or I'll make Mr. Tibbers hurt you too."-Annie retorted, glaring back at Eddy_

" _Shorty?! I'm a lot taller then you, ya spoiled brat!"_

" _ENOUGH both of you!"-Ezreal yelled out, stopping the two 'hotheads' from fighting anymore, and noticing that the giant bear was slowly itching to burn Eddy to a crisp-"Look, this whole thing was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding. Ed even admitted that he didn't do what he did on purpose, he just confused you with someone important to him from his home world Annie. So why don't you just apologize to him for attacking him, and we can let this whole thing slide."_

 _However, Ezreal's suggestion, only caused Annie to cross her arms, close her eyes and turn her back to the trio-"Hmpf. No, I won't._ He _started it, so he should apologize first."_

 _Now Eddy felt his blood boiling to extreme levels.-_ 'Grrr, this kid really is like Sarah, only worse and with fire powers.' _-Eddy thought, and before he could yell at the little pyromaniac, Ed walked past him and stopped in front of Annie, who still had her back at them._

 _Ed then presented the little girl with a wrapped up candy in his right hand, to which Tibbers looked inquisitively at the sweet treat then at the boy offering it. Annie then turned around to face the dimwit Ed-boy and the gift he was offering her, and she looked curiously at the candy, then at Ed._

" _What is this?"-she inquired, to which Ed happily answered_

" _This is a special candy that I saved for a special occasion, since yesterday from home. I was gonna eat it today, but I'll be giving it to you instead Annie, as an apology gift."-the last part really caught Annie's attention, since she didn't expect something like this-"Oh and you don't have to apologize either. Ed is the one who messed up, so Ed is the one who says sorry."_

 _Now_ this _was what threw everyone present off completely. Ezreal was downright surprised that Ed would show such kindness to someone like Annie, who is well known across the institute to cause havoc and mischief without even apologizing for it. Tibbers was looking at Ed quizzically, curious as to why he would be so kind towards his mischievous and often ruthless master. He tried to see if he could detect any deceit from the orange haired boy, but found none, which made him even more curious. But Annie was the most stunned of all; here she was ready to severely hurt and burn this dumb-looking boy for hugging her out of nowhere, and yet the very same boy was offering her candy as an 'apology gift' and saying that she doesn't have to apologize either. Annie just kept staring at the Ed in front of her, who's happy and honest smile never left his face._

 _However, Eddy just smacked his forehead with his hand, somewhat predicting that this would happen.-"Hey kid. If ya don't want your stomach turned upside down, then I suggest ya don't take the candy."_

" _Aww, c'mon Eddy. This one's not dirty, honest."-Ed turned to look at his friend, but before their conversation could continue, they heard another 'Hmpf' from Annie, who had that obnoxious look on her face again._

" _Oh yeah shorty? Well in that case, I_ will _take it, just because. And as for you *she points at Ed* don't ever hug me again, or you'll be sorry mister."-if Ed was affected by her threat, he didn't show any hints of it._

" _Okay, you got it little sis—I-I mean Annie."-Ed said, quickly correcting himself, as Annie took the candy away from him._

 _Then Ezreal and Eddy decided that it's time for them to go, and so they did, with Ed following behind them, while cheerfully saying goodbye to Annie and her flaming companion._

 _As the three boys left, Annie just stood in place, looking intently at the candy in her hand. For some reason she just couldn't shake the image of how frightened Ed was of her for simply yelling at him and kicking him once. Nor could she shake of the guilt building up inside her for her actions towards the large Ed-boy. And guilt for hurting someone else was something she rarely, if not at all, felt._

 _However, there was one other thing that was stuck in her mind-_ 'He thought I was someone else, and he called me 'little sister'. While I know that was meant for this 'Sarah' girl…why does the sound of it still make me feel…happy inside?'

 _ **End of flashback**_

"…and that's pretty much all of it. Before he left though, Ezreal gave Ed some green glowing rock, like the one he gave you at the cafeteria, and he told him to press it to his injury and it'll heal or something."-Eddy concluded, as he lied back down on his bed.

By now, Double D was sitting on the end of his own bed, and listened intently at every word Eddy told him. When Eddy finished the smart Ed-boy looked at the still bruise-faced Ed, who'd been reading his comic book the whole time. Double D was fully aware of how gullible Ed is, which in turn would lead him to be surprisingly kind to even the most unlikely people, but to show this level of kindness towards an individual who was ready to hurt him was beyond even him.

' _He didn't show this level of compassion towards those noxian men though.'_ -Double D debated in his mind- _'Maybe there was something he saw in this Annie girl that doesn't exist in those brutes. *sigh* Ed, you never cease to amaze me, old friend.'_

Double D then cleared his throat and spoke to his friends-"Well gentlemen, it would appear you two had your own fair share of happenings. But what I fail to comprehend, Ed, is why haven't you applied that healing crystal to your injury yet?"

"…I forget."-Ed answered, looking up from his comic book

' _Of course.'_ -Double D thought with a shake of his head, then he went up to his dimwitted friend, took the green crystal that was lying next to Ed in his bed, and then gently put it on Ed's injury.

Though, he winced in pain at the initial touch, Ed relaxed after a second or two, as his scorched up bruise was starting to fade away, much to Double D's amazement.

"Right, so as long as we got a minute,"-Eddy said, referring to Ed's healing injury-"why don't you tell us about the folks _you've_ met Double D. You've mentioned a chick, and…?"

Double D knew full well what his friend's reaction will be if he tells them about Sona and Ahri, but he didn't want to lie to his friends so he figured he should get this out of the way.

However, before he could, there was a knock on the door, followed by the voice of a familiar explorer-"Guys? It's me, Ezreal. Can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure, go ahead."-Eddy replied, although he was grumbling that he was denied some possible teasing material for Double D- _'Oh whatever. Next time then.'_

Just as Ezreal closed the door behind him, Double D lowered the healing crystal down and Ed's face was as good as new.

"I see you've recovered from your encounter with Annie, Ed."-Ezreal said as he sat down on the unoccupied bed-"I'm still amazed how easily you've left her off the hook. You weren't like this when those noxian bastards threatened to kill you guys though."

At this, Ed frowned and turned away-"Because they're all mean. Katarina is the only noxian I like, but the rest of them are big meanies. Annie, however, is a good girl at heart. And besides, it was my fault she and Mr. Tibbers went mad anyway."

Eddy groaned in annoyance at how naïve Ed could sound sometimes, while Double D smiled at the sincerity behind Ed's voice.

"Regardless, I think you might have caused quite an impact on her."-Ezreal remarked, after which he decided to change the subject-"Well anyway, there's still a couple of hours until the trials start, so Double D, you wanna head for the market now?"

Double D remembered this part of their discussion during breakfast, however, now Double D had something else in mind-"A-actually Ezreal, I was thinking, perhaps you could show us the way to the…library, please?"

That question, caused Eddy to shoot up from his bed with a horrified look in his eyes, while Ed continued to read his comic book. Ezreal simply had a look of mild surprise, even though he sort of expected such a request from the smart Ed-boy.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, of course I could, but why now? I thought you had something important to look for in the market."

Double D scratched the back of his head at this question-"W-well, to be honest Ezreal, I do not have any…gold coins, as you've put it yesterday, so I would be unable to pay for the item of my choice. So I figured I might as well go to the institute's library and study as much as I can about this world before the trials. Assuming of course, this building comes equipped with a library of its own, that is."

Ezreal could only chuckle what Double D said last-"Hehehe, of course there's a library here. This place may be some tournament housing building, but it still needs a library, in case some summoners want to brush up on some magic knowledge, or in case there are some outworlders—like you guys—who want to know about Runeterra."

Double D was delighted to hear the news, although someone else wasn't-"Uh…I don't have to go to the *shiver* library too, right?"

Eddy's question immediately caught Double D's attention, as he looked at his friend in a way a parent would to their child who doesn't want to do their homework.-"Eddy, a minimum of study is required to know, at least the basics of Runeterra. Therefore you and Ed are _both_ coming as well."

This statement even caught Ed's attention, who along with Eddy groaned in defeat. Ezreal chuckled at the exchange, noting that these three are acting like brothers the more times he sees them.

So the Eds all got up—Ed sneaking a couple of 'Darksiders' comic books in his inner coat pocket—and were ready to leave. Eddy was the one who opened the door, after directing an annoyed look at Ezreal who was snickering, but as the better-check-your-wallet Ed-boy opened the door, he felt the wooden material collide with something. Or rather _someone_ as he heard a little yelp, accompanied by a light thump.

Eddy got out and looked behind the door to see who he accidentally hit, only to gaze at a curious sight. Sitting on the floor was a very small figure, a child perhaps, about nine or ten years of age, with large yellow eyes and covered head-to-toe in green bandages. Eddy figured the kid had to be a boy, since he definitely sounded like one, but he was wondering whether the kid was an actual mummy, or was dressed in a _very_ convincing Halloween costume.

' _Although, given my last experience, I think it's safe to say the kid's the real deal here.'_ -Eddy thought, remembering what happened last time he thought someone from this world was wearing a monster costume, and almost paid the price for it.

"H-hey kid. Ya alright?"-Eddy asked, as the little mummy stopped rubbing his injured nose and looked up with his big yellow eyes, which seemed to make him look much cuter then he would let out to be.

"Uuhm…y-yes sir. I-I'm okay."-the little mummy stuttered, sounding like a sad little boy.

' _Huh? Wonder what's got him under the weather?'_ -Eddy thought, as he extended his hand towards the little boy-"Here kid. Lemme help ya-"

"NO! STOP!"-the little mummy yelled, suddenly backpedalling away from Eddy's hand. Eddy thought it was rude at first, but when he saw the terrified look in the boy's eyes, he suddenly thought it bizarre. He was about to ask what was going on, when-

"Beep beep!"-Ed shouted, as he suddenly ran out the door, knocking Eddy onto his face

"Ed! You idiot! You almost knocked my teeth out!"-Eddy yelled, turning to his friend

"Oops, sorry Eddy…"-Ed trailed off, as he looked over Eddy's shorter form towards the little green mummy, who was looking back at them in confusion. Suddenly Ed's face light up in a face-splitting smile, as he opened his arms out and shouted-"AMUMU!"

Ed then ran up to Amumu, and threw his large arms around the little mummy—who kept telling him not to touch him—then lifted him up and began dancing around in circles with the little boy held firm in his bear hug.

Double D and Ezreal soon came out as well, hearing the commotion and saw Ed dancing around the hallway with a little green boy in his arms, constantly saying 'hello' in his usual happy manner.

Thinking that the child is green because he's sick, Double D decided to take action-"Ed! Put that child down right now mister!"

Ed suddenly stopped and directed one of his sad looks at his friend-"Aww, but Double D, this is Amumu the Sad Mummy!*holds Amumu under the armpits in front of Double D* All he wants is a friend in the world, and Ed is here to give him one!"

Double D just looked at the 'sad mummy' in front of him. He remembered Amumu after reading about him on the league's official website, and now that he was looking at him, he could only look with sympathy.

' _Heh, how ironic for me to meet a character whom I dismissed to be nothing but mere fiction.'_ -Double D thought, as he now noticed that Amumu had a look of surprise mixed with shock and bewilderment. He was about to ask why, but Ed quickly pulled the little mummy in for another one of his bear hugs. Double D shook his head again at his friend's behavior, then went up to him and pried the still shocked-looking mummy from Ed's arms.

"Ed, I know you're excited to make friends with everyone you know from the game. But that doesn't mean you have to be so rough with them, in order to earn their friendship."-Double D's words definitely had an effect on Ed, as he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Double D. And sorry Amumu."

"It's quite alright Ed. No harm done after all."-Double D said kindly, then placed the little mummy down on the ground, where he kept looking up at the two Eds before him, which seemed to be unnerving Double D by now-"Uhm…w-why are you starring at us, young man?"

Amumu just kept staring at them, as if he was expecting for something to happen, until he was able to utter some words-"Y-y-you're all…alive…"

That statement earned itself a collective 'huh?' from the Eds. Realizing their confusion, Ezreal stepped forward and began explaining:

"Alright listen guys; what Amumu is implying is that, every time something touches him it gets reduced to dust. Whether it's man, beast, plants, anything that's alive rots away and dies, doe to the curse that's been placed on Amumu."

After Ezreal's explination both Ed and Double D had looks of realization on their faces as they remembered reading about this on the character profiles. However, if what was said about Amumu was true, then they began to wonder why haven't they begun to decay after touching the little mummy.

Eddy was silent the whole time, but after seeing his friends' panicked states after hearing Ezreal's words, he groaned loudly. He honestly didn't give much thought into the whole curse thing, but seeing as nothing was happening, he walked up to Amumu, then rubbed the top of his head with his hand.

"There. See? Nothing's happening, so you guys can relax."-Eddy said, as he took his hand away from the little mummy.

"But that's just it."-Ezreal interjected-"How can you guys _not_ be affected by his touch, when there were at least three champions who nearly died after touching him?"

Double D only had to think for about five seconds, before he came up with a theory of his own about the matter-"Well…what if it's because we don't belong in this world. It might be due to the fact that we are not of this world that this curse has no effect on us. Either that, or there is some kind of unknown force protecting us."-the last part he meant as a joke, although at this point, he can't rule out anything.

"Oh, who the hell cares."-Eddy interjected-"We've all touched the kid, and nothing's happened, sheesh."

"Yeah."-Ed added-"And now we can all be best friends with Amumu so he wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

At Ed's words, Amumu's head immediately snapped at his direction, yellow eyes wide in shock. Double D smiled at the little boy's reaction so he lowered himself to eye level with Amumu and spoke with a friendly smile on his face:

"Well, if little Amumu does desire a companion, then I don't see any reason why we couldn't be friends with him. Eddy?"-Double D looked over his shoulder at his friend, who was looking at the now stupefied mummy with a look of noninterest.

However, inside he was feeling different though. Hearing that this little, mummified boy, who looks to be as old as he was when he and Ed met Double D for the first time, and has been alone for what seemed like a very long time, was more than enough to touch a cord in his heart. Although he didn't want to show this soft side of his in front of his friends, he still did answer Double D question in his own way.

"Sure, why not? Just make sure you keep up with us kid. Sometimes we could be too much for some people."

"Eddy!"-Double D chided his friend, then looked back at the little mummy, who was now directing his shocked look down to the ground.

Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for Amumu to at least say something, until the little mummy closed his eyes and began to cry quietly. Then he went past the gathered gang, and ran off down the hallway, tears still streaming down his bandaged face.

The Eds and Ezreal all looked in the direction Amumu ran off too for a moment, wondering what could have caused such a reaction, until Double D and Ezreal directed scolding glares towards Eddy. Knowing why his two friends were looking at him like that, Eddy looked back at them with a sad and apologetic look on his face:

"Sorry, I…I didn't know he would…I was just trying to…"-Eddy tried to formulate words, but he just couldn't for some reason

"Eddy,"-Double D said in his scolding-parent voice-"I know full well that moments of sentimentality aren't your thing, but such behavior towards a child who is not only cursed to roam the world of eternity, but who is also equally cursed to be alone forever, is utterly unexceptable."

"You made Amumu cry Eddy. Very, very bad."-even Ed was glaring at the short Ed-boy, making him feel even worse

"Guys, look,"-Ezreal interjected-"we don't know for certain that it was Eddy's fault, alright? Maybe Amumu just didn't know how to react to three people wanting to be friends with him. Not to mention that said people all touched him and didn't rot away into dust soon after. Maybe he just needs some time to get his thoughts together, so how about we don't pin the blame on Eddy or anyone else until we know everything?"

At Ezreal's words, Double D had a shocked look on his face. He knew full well that one should not accuse another until he knows all the facts first. Innocent until proven guilty. And on top of that, Ezreal was right. The child was alone for probably thousands of years, along with everything dying around him, all of this must've been too much for him to take. Having this in mind, Double D stepped up to his still sad looking friend, then spoke:

"Ezreal did bring up a valid point, and so having this in mind, I'm sorry about what I said earlier Eddy. I know I should not judge someone, until I know all the facts first, after all."

"Ed is sorry too Eddy."-Ed added-"I know you wouldn't hurt Amumu on purpose, right?"

"No, of course I wouldn't."-Eddy said, looking back at his friends-"But it still feels like I'm the one who screwed up. I'll apologize to the kid if I see him again."

Ezreal smiled at Eddy's response, and knew that since Amumu lived in the institute along with the Eds, they'd see each other soon enough.

"Don't worry Eddy. Amumu lives here, just like you guys, so you'll see him again soon enough."-he then spoke so that he addressed all three Ed-boys-"Well then, shall we be off?"

Double D nodded after another moment of silence, and so they all departed towards their intended destination. But not before Eddy cast one more glance towards to the direction the sad mummy ran off too- _'If I really did hurt ya kid…I'm sorry.'_

 **XXX**

The walk towards the library through the labyrinth-like hallways was uncomfortably silent. Eddy didn't want to talk, still feeling that it was his fault that Amumu ran off, and the others just didn't know what to say.

Deciding that perhaps now would be a good time to put his silliness to good use, Ed decided to say the first random thing he could think of:

"I sometimes smell my fingers after eating cheese."

Well that did the intended affect in breaking the ice, the reaction it garnered weren't all that good: Eddy just looked annoyed, Ezreal looked confused, and Double D shook his head.

"*sigh* Ed, I know you wish to speak your mind about certain things, but perhaps now's not the time for-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The group stopped after hearing, what sounded like a girl, laughing hysterically down the hallway. And sure enough a girl about their age appeared at the end of the hallway, laughing her head off.

Her most noteble trait was her long cyan blue hair—which involuntarily reminded Double D of Sona's hair—which was braided into two extremely long pigtails that probably reached down to the ground. There were also a few locks of her hair sticking out in front of her head. Her choice of outfit was…peculiar: she was wearing a mismatched bra—the left cup being black leather while the right one was pink—which seemed to have been double designed to be a bullet holster as well, then she had a leather belt around her waist, with a big buckle in the middle, and the belt itself was holding some bullets as well. There was a holster strapped to her left thigh, which held an odd looking gun. To add to the odd look, she was also wearing a single pink stocking on her right leg, while her feet were covered by a pair of combat boots that didn't seem to have any shoelaces, while her hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves. Tattooed on her right arm were bullets and Chinese-styled clouds.

The girl was laughing hysterically and was constantly looking over her shoulder, which meant that she didn't see the Eds in front of her. By the time she turned her head, it was too late as she suddenly crashed into Ed, causing them both to fall down. Eddy, Double D and Ezreal winced at the impact and when they looked down, they were in for a surprise.

The crazy bluenette was lying on top of Ed and the orange haired boy's hands had somehow ended up on the girls butt. The girl herself seems to be unconscious, since her head was lying on Ed's chest, with her eyes closed. Ed was conscious though, and his face was getting redder by the second, realizing that his hands or on the girl's underside, and he himself was frozen stiff. Eddy was looking at the scene with wide, blank eyes of shock, Ezreal shook his head and sighed in annoyance while Double D had a look of bewilderment as he saw what his friend was doing.

"EDWARD!"-Double D yelled

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"-Ed immediately responded, and in a quick manner.

The shouting seemed to have awakened the girl as she rose her head and looked into Ed's brown eyes with her bright pink ones—she seems to like the color pink waaaay too much, damn.

"Well hello there, cutie."-she said with an impish smile and equally impish voice.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PEST!"

Everyone turned to the hallway from which the girl came from and saw a summoner running towards them. Seeing the robed young man the blue haired girl quickly sprang to her feet, pulling Ed along with her, then placed said Ed in front of herself, while she hid behind him, like a human shield.

The summoner stopped in front of the group, his hands on his knees and taking huge gulps of air, as if he just ran a marathon. When he looked up he saw the girl peeking over the shoulder of a still petrified Ed, and then the summoner glared at her and said:

"I…*pant*…I've got you *pant* now."

"You'll never take me alive copper!"-the girl yelled from behind a frozen Ed, who by now was sweating hard.

Ezreal sighed in annoyance once again, even covering his face with his hand this time. He then directed his gaze towards the still out of breath summoner, in order to get some answers:

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly happened?"

The summoner took one last gulp of air, then tried to breath normally and answered Ezreal's question-"Well, this…crazy chick, has vandalized one of the summoner lounging quarters with her spray paints and even mocked those who walked in on it."-he said, glaring at the girl as he did, while she just stuck her tongue out at him, an action which caused both Eddy and Double D to sweat-drop.

' _What is she, a two year old?'_ -they both thought at the same time

One of the summoner's eyebrows even twitched in annoyance at the action, before he regained his composure and continued-"Ahem, as I was saying, she needs to come with me at once in order to face her punishment."

By now Ed had managed to regain his senses and was also able to hear everything the summoner said. He even felt the girl tighten her grip on his shoulders after he finished his declaration. Suspecting the summoners would do something bad to her, Ed decided to intervene:

"WAIT! Please don't hurt her, okay? I'm sure it was all just a big joke. I'm sure she didn't want to hurt anyone by it, right?"-Ed asked as he turned to look at the girl over his shoulder.

The girl herself shot an incredulous look at Ed, as if the taller boy just insulted her. But she realized that she didn't play along, the loser in robes right in front of her, would probably punish her more severally then the last time. So groaning inside, she put on her most innocent face and started speaking:

"That's right mister summoner. I know I've been a bad girl, but I was just kidding around. So do you think you could leave little ol' me alone this time?"-by now the girl even threw in some sad puppy eyes and even trembled her lower lip for emphasis.

Eddy and Double D sweat dropped again at this action, while Ezreal slapped his face again, before turning to speak to the summoner yet again.

"Look, I'm sorry for what's happened, but if you leave her with me, I'll make sure she's punished accordingly."

The summoner looked between the girl and Ezreal, giving the later a suspicious glare, before he spoke once again-"Very well. I'll leave her to you Ezreal, but make sure she's punished more severally this time."

Ezreal simply nodded, and the summoner turned around to leave, but not before directing one last glare at the bluenette, who stuck her tongue out at him again, while pulling her left eyelid down.

As soon as the summoner was out of sight, the girl suddenly threw her arms around a startled Ed, while wearing a happy smile on her face.

"My hero!"-she said, whilst rubbing her cheek to his chest-"Thank you for protecting little ol' me from that mean old summoner."

Ed was at a loss for what to do. While it is true that he was hugged by May Kanker on multiple occasions and he was scarred out of wits all of those times. The same case was now as well, but for some reason, he felt more nervous than scarred. So he simply held his hands out and spoke as best as he could in his nervous state:

"Uuuh, y-yo-you're w-welcome…"-Ed managed to say, blushing like crazy and sweating hard.

"*annoyed sigh* You know, I should have just let that summoner give you the punishment you deserve Jinx."-Ezreal said, addressing the pig-tailed bluenette, who upon hearing the explorer quickly let go of Ed and turned to look the blonde.

"Yo, how's it goin' princess. Haven't seen ya in a while."-Jinx's statement made an animated vein appear on Ezreal's forehead as he groaned in annoyance for being called 'princess'

Eddy, on the other hand, stood still for a moment after hearing what Jinx said, then fell to the floor laughing his ass off, while holding onto his sides.

"HAHAHAHA, oh man, that-that's a good one. I-I mean that was just hahaha PRICELESS HAHAHA!"-Eddy said between laughs, causing Ezreal's vein to grow bigger, while Jinx joined in the laughter, and after a moment so too did Ed, but he was more quiet, due to his previous shock.

Double D, meanwhile stood on the sidelines, and observed what was happening and upon hearing what Jinx called Ezreal, he entered his scolding-parent mode, directing his glare to the still laughing Jinx.

"Young lady! That is a most inappropriate thing to call a man such as Ezreal. Now, I highly advice you to apologize to him this instant, young lady."

Jinx kept laughing even after Double D finished, and after a moment she stopped and looked at Double D with an annoyed and bored look on her face-"Geez, the heck is with you? Haven't ya ever heard of 'having fun'?"

"Nah, I think that was the only class he skipped in preschool."-Eddy joked, still laughing and now Jinx's laughter was renewed, while Double D directed an annoyed glare towards the laughing duo.

"Forget it Double D."-Ezreal said through the laughing-"Trust me on this, nothing can get through this idiot's skull."-if Jinx felt insulted by Ezreal's comment she didn't show it, although her laughter was starting to die down-"*sigh* Anyway, guys this here is-"

"Jinx the Loose Cannon, at your service!"-Jinx ceased laughing all together, and even saluted the Eds, although in a rather joking manner.

Ezreal, groaned in annoyance again at being interrupted-"Yes, that's her. Anyway, Jinx here is a piltovian, just like me, and that's where the comparison, since unlike other _normal_ piltovians, Jinx is literally a destructive basket case."

"Why thank you princess. You always know when to say the nicest things."-Jinx told Ezreal, which only served to further annoy the blonde explorer-"But you left out 'destructive basket case _criminal_ '. That's the most important part."

At the mention of the word 'criminal' Double D quickly gained a panicked look on his face-"Wait. So you're saying you're a…CRIMINAL?!"

Jinx looked annoyed again at Double D, while sticking her pinky into her ear-"One, don't scream, I'm right here. And two *she busts out another smile* sure I am. Here, I even have a wanted poster to prove it."

True to her word, she pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, and handed it to Double D, but Eddy was the one who snatched it from Jinx's hand and looked at it. Ed and Double D read the paper as well from either of Eddy's shoulders.

The paper itself, did seem to look like a wanted poster, since it had the word 'wanted' in bold letters at the top, a picture of an insane smiling Jinx, and it said 'reward' although it didn't specify the number the 'sheriff of piltover' would provide—which irked Eddy—and what followed was a list of Jinx's…ahem crimes:

' **Murder, Unprovoked Assault, Disturbing the Peace, Public Indecency, Murder Again, Unauthorized Property Recoloration, Unflattering Impersonation of an Officer, Reckless Hexplosive Detonation, Destruction of the Peace, Really Petty Larceny, Exorbitant Weapon Size, Some More Murders, Inciting Mass Hysteria, Making Fun of the Peace, Aggravated Jaywalking, Forging of Official Wanted Posters'**

After reading this ridiculously long list Double D facepalmed and shook his head, while Eddy looked up at a smiling Jinx with half lidded eyes.

"You made this poster, didn't you?"-he asked in a deadpanned tone, which caused Jinx to gasp, and look like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"How'd you know? Are you psychic? You've gotta be. You're short. Short people are just weird."-Jinx inquired, which only served to anger Eddy

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU CARZY BROAD?!"-Eddy shouted, his eyes white and his teeth sharp as he tried to grab Jinx, who held him back by keeping her boot pressed onto his head, all the while giggling in amusement.

"Wow"-Ed's remark drew everyone's attention, as he now held the 'wanted poster' and starred at it in wonder-"Look at all the things Jinx did guys."-then he looked up at the girl in question-"YOU'RE AWESOME JINX!"

Jinx blinked a few times, before gaining a smug grin on her face, and then giving a pose before saying-"Well duh. I already knew I was awesome. But thanks for the compliment anyway."

"Sooooo….who are you guys again?"-Jinx abruptly asked the Eds, who looked at her for a moment, before Eddy decided to introduce all three of them himself:

"Heh, we're the new guys here in the league, doll. Names Eddy, I'm the leader. This here's Double D."

He points at Double D, who politely waved at her, despite his earlier chiding-"Greetings Jinx. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And the big lump you crashed into is Ed."

Eddy pointed towards Ed, who was blushing again and nervously greeted the crazy chick-"Uhm…h-hello."

However, the response the Eds received was a tilt of the head and Jinx saying 'Huh?', to which Ezreal decided to elaborate-"There the new guys who humiliated Darius."

Jinx was silent for a moment, before she hit her palm with her fist while saying 'Oooooh', as is she just realized what everyone was talking about.

"So you're the guys who did that to Dary?"-the Eds nodded, suspecting that she might be talking about Darius-"Well why didn't ya say so in the first place?*she then grabs Eddy in a headlock and gave him a nuggie* You're quite the sneaky one aintcha shorty. Not telling me that you're the one who gave Dary that cockshot. Naughty, naughty."

Eddy all the while tried desperately to get out of her grip, while Double D laughed in amusement, and Ed was…different.

' _How come Eddy gets nuggied by Jinx and not me. Lucky him.'_ -Ed thought, but then quickly shook his head to rid himself of that thought- _'Hmm, that's weird. Why did I just think that. Oh well.'_

"Ahem."-Ezreal brought everyone's attention to him, which gave Eddy the chance he needed to slip out of Jinx's grip-"Anyway, back on track, just because I bailed you out of the summoner's punishment, doesn't mean you're completely off the hook Jinx. In fact, I think an appropriate punishment for you, would be to clean up the mess you've made in the summoner's lounge. And this punishment will stand until the whole place is spotless."

"Aww, c'mon Ezy."-Jinx started pleading-"Can't ya cut me some slack? I moved here to get _away_ from all those bossy stuck ups from Piltover, not deal with more."

"Well, you should've thought of that _before_ you decided to give the lounge a new paintjob."-Ezreal retorted.

Jinx's face only fell further, and she was about to give a retort of her own, until Double D spoke up as well-"Ezreal is right Ms. Jinx. One must always take responsibility for their actions, regardless of the nature of said actions."

"Yep."-Eddy added his own twenty cents, which surprised everyone present-"Ya gotta face the music sooner or later pinky. Run away from it, and you'll only delay it."

Even though the two runeterrans didn't know the meaning behind Eddy's words, Double D did. It would appear that their journey to find Eddy's brother back on Earth _did_ teach Eddy a lesson or two.

"Uhm, actually…"-Ed's voice broke the silence, as everyone turned to see him acting nervous again, and also seemed to fidget in place-"uhm, well, I uh…c-can I help…with Jinx's clean-up?"

Now the two Eds looked at Ed with unimaginable amounts of shock. Big Ed, the friend they have known for their entire lives, who liked to live in filth and grime has offered to help CLEAN UP. To emphasise their shock both Eds had wide, blank eyes and their jaws literally hit the floor with a loud *CLANG*.

"Wha…you…Ed…wha…"-Eddy tried to formulate words and failed miserably-"…who the hell are you, and what the fuck did you do to Ed?"

Double D was equally shocked, and if he heard Eddy's swearing, he certainly didn't show it.-"E-Ed…d-did I just h-hear it right? Y-you want to assist Ms. Jinx in…cleaning up?"

Realizing that what he just asked certainly shocked his friends to the very core, Ed meekly nodded, to which followed a moment of complete silence. After said moment, Eddy threw his arms in the air and said-"It's official. Ed's gone off the deep end. We've totally lost him this time."

"Eddy!"-Double D chided, not wanting to listen to what his friend wants to say anymore-"Just because our dear friend Ed has volunteered to assist in Ms. Jinx's clean up duty, doesn't imply that he has gone mad. It simply means that our dear friend is maturing, and I for one-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, so just shut up already!"-Jinx cut in, having enough of Double D's speech and his constant use of big words that would melt her brain.

Double D groaned in annoyance and was about to retort to Jinx until Ezreal began speaking to Ed-"Whoa, Ed hold up a second. Look you don't have to do this. This is simply Jinx's punishment, and she's supposed to be enduring it alone. That's the whole point of a punishment."

"I know Ezreal, I know."-Ed hung his head low, realizing the gravity behind punishments, having been grounded himself on multiple occasions by his mother, courtesy of Sarah most of the time-"I just…want to help, that's all. Is that a bad thing?"

Looking at Ed's sad face, Ezreal felt like he was looking at a child, who was sad for a friend who got into trouble. In addition looking at Ed's face made it quite difficult for Ezreal to deny what the big oaf wanted.

"No it's not a bad thing Ed."-Ezreal answered, before he sighed in defeat-"Oh alright Ed. You can help Jinx clean up her mess."

The Eds now looked at Ezreal with shocked expretions, even Jinx. A few seconds later, a smile was starting to make its way on Ed's face.

"But!"-and with that Ed's smile was gone-"You must only help her as _little_ as possible. This is a punishment meant for her after all. So, do you think you can do at least this much?"

It took a few moments for Ed to fully process the meaning behind Ezreal's words, but when it hit him, he answered-"Uhm…okay. Ed can do that."

Ezreal nodded and was about to say something, until a blue blur quickly went past him and crashed into Ed again, but this time he didn't fall. Turns out the blur was a super happy Jinx, who was now hugging Ed and smiling like a little kid at their own birthday party.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! Now I don't have to suffer all that much!"

"JINX!"-Ezreal's shout caused Jinx to let go of Ed and turn to face him-"You're still punished, and no amount of help is going to change that. And like I said, you'll keep being punished until that room is spotless."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it princess. Don't get your panties in a twist."-Jinx responded, waving Ezreal off, who by now was red with fury-"Well, then if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and take a quick nap. Then it's play time with Fishbones and Pow-Pow. So see ya later princess. You too new guys, can't wait to see how much ass you guys'll kick. Unless yours gets kicked instead."-she giggled at her own joke, before turning to look at Ed, giving him a weird look-"And I'll be seeing _you_ later cutie."

And so she started walking down the hall, in the direction the gang was coming from. While Eddy grimaced at the way Jinx was acting, Double D had a proud smile on his face, as he began speaking to Ed:

"Well Ed, I must say you absolutely surprised me this time around. Not only have you decided to embrace the beauty of cleanliness, but have done so with the intention of helping someone else, despite the nature of their circumstances. That, my friend is a clear sign of maturity. Of growing up. Of embracing the future that lies before you and…Ed are you even listening?"

Double D inquired, since he noticed that Ed was just staring at Jinx's retreating form. Following his gaze, he noticed that Ed was specifically looking at Jinx's ass, which was covered by a pair of pink work-out shorts, which only made her buns all the more revealing. After a moment, Ed then looked at his left hand and started flexing his fingers as the memory of said fingers touching Jinx's butt came back to mind.

' _They were so big, and soft.'_ -Ed thought…then got hit upside the head by Double D.

"Ed! First of all, pay attention when I speak to you. And secondly, stop staring at Ms. Jinx's underside. It's rude, I'll have you know."

"Sock-head's right Ed."-Eddy added, as he walked over to his tall friend, before putting an arm around his shoulders-"Ya don't just look at the tush, ya gotta look at the boobs mostly. And I gotta tell ya this girl's as flat as a pancake."

"But Eddy, they were so big and round. Like jawbreakers."

"Ooooh, sounds like someone's got a butt fetish."

"EDDY!"

"Ahem."-Ezreal's voice brought the three back to reality-"I hate to break up your little private party, but if you guys still want to get to the library, then we should get going now."

Realizing that, through all the commontion, the Eds have forgotten where they were going, which was a relief for both Eddy and Ed. One which didn't last long, unfortunately.

"Oh yes, of course."-Double D said, trying to forget his friend's 'rude' behavior from earlier-"Let us proceed with-"

"LET'S THROW A PARTY!"-Ed suddenly shouted, his usual goofy smile back.

"Aaaand he's back."-Eddy said, as he put his hands in his pant pockets and proceeded to follow Ezreal and an exasperated Double D.

"Where did I go Eddy?"-Ed inquired, as he followed the group, causing Eddy to groan in annoyance.

While Eddy and Ed once again started another one sided bickering, Double D looked back at the hallway in which Jinx disappeared to, then looked back at the now cheerful-as-usual Ed with a curious gaze.

' _Could it be possible the Ed might be developing a…crush on that girl?'_ -Double D thought- _'I sincerely hope not. That girl is rude, crazy and above all a criminal. And I will not allow any of my friends to be with a criminal.'_

 **XXX**

While the group continued on its way, Jinx peeked out of the corner she past and looked at the retreating boys. More specifically the three Eds.

' _Yes! I knew the whole 'innocent act' would work! Newbies are sooo easy to fool. Especially boys.'_ -Jinx thought, as her gaze continued to linger on the Eds, as another thought crossed her mostly empty and crazy mind.

' _Although I gotta admit, those three are…something else, for some reason. The shorty's pretty fun to mess with, plus he's got a good sense of humor. Like mui. The one with the sock on his head's pretty annoying. 'Guess he's one of those 'by the book' kinda guys. But they're also easy to fluster, so he's okay I guess. As for the big one…I can somehow see some of myself in him, when I looked into his eyes. Pretty freaky. But I guess that's a good thing.'_ -a wry smile makes its way across her face- _'One thing's for sure…I'm gonna have a lot of fun with those three.'_

"Hehehehe…"-with an excited giggle, Jinx began walking again towards her own destination. Which is her bed.

 **XXX**

After their run in with Jinx the Loose Cannon, the gang found itself in front a pair of large, oak wooden doors, after two more minutes of walking. Along the edges of the doors were glowing blue runes, which added a sort of mystic affect to the gateway's appearance.

"Well,"-Ezreal spoke, gaining the Ed's attention-"this is it."

He then proceeded to open one of the doors with minimal effort and walked in. The Eds looked at each other for a moment before following the young explorer inside. And once they were in, they looked in awe at what they were looking at.

The room the entered was MASSIVE. Everywhere they looked they saw only two things: shelves and books. There were so many books, that the Eds were suspecting the number could be around the billions. While Eddy and Ed shivered at the prospect of probably having to read _all_ of these books, Double D had a bright smile on his face and stars in his eyes—just like Ahri—and he looked like he was in extasee.

' _So…many…books…'_ -Double D thought- _'I think I'm going to faint…'_

Ezreal chuckled at Double D reaction, and decided to get his friend back on track-"Try to keep your pants on Double D."

The head-in-sock Ed-boy shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and sheepishly rubbed the back of neck, while apologizing.

Ezreal waved it off, before he went up to a blue crystal, which was held up by an ornamental metal rod, and placed his hand on it, causing it to glow a bit brighter.

A few seconds later, a green magic circle appeared before the group, before a figure ascended from it. The figure was extremely tall, at least three times taller than an average human being. It was garbed from head to toe in golden armor, which resembled ancient Egyptian apparel. However, what caught the Eds' attention the most was the fact that this being wasn't even human. It had the head of some kind of canine—a jackal from what Double D could deduce—with charcoal black fur, and sharp claws on its hands and feet. The upper parts of its exposed arms and legs were covered in tattered white bandages.

All in all, this creature resembled the Egyptian death god Anubis.

The jackal headed creature had its hands folded behind its back, and its head was tilted down with its eyes closed. When it has fully risen from the ground the circle disappeared and it then opened its eyes to reveal them to be pure white.

"Ah Ezreal. You have returned."-the being spoke in a deep baritone voice

"Hello Nasus. Nice to see you again."-Ezreal addressed the Anubis lookalike.

"Oh look!"-Ed said, pointing towards the now named Nasus-"It's the Dogman from Michigan!"

Eddy immediately started laughing his ass off, while Ezreal looked at Ed with a confused look on his face. Nasus's expression remained impassive, and finally Double D facepalmed and shook his head.

"Ed,"-Double D spoke calmly over Eddy's laughter-"The Michigan Dogman is nothing more than a silly urban legend. A scary story meant to induce fear into others in certain occasions. Now this uhm…gentleman here is quite certainly _not_ the Michigan Dogman, since he hails from this world and not ours, where the legend first began to take roots."

"Right you are, young man."-Nasus spoke, immediately drawing Double D's attention towards him-"For you see, I am an Ascended from the once glorious empire of Shurima."

Pride was practically dripping from every word Nasus spoke. However, it wasn't the kind of self-centered arrogance like from Draven. It was more like he was proud of being part of this Shurima empire and its people. Something the Eds were glad for.

"Anyway,"-Ezreal spoke, deciding to get back on track-"Nasus the reason I came here is because these guys, the 'Eds', are some new outworlders here, and they wish to learn about our world before their trials begin."

After Ezreal was done explaining their situation to Nasus, said Ascended looked at the Eds with a scrutinizing look, making Double D and Eddy, who stopped laughing, sweat nervously. Ed however, was still looking at Nasus himself, with a dopy grin on his face as usual.

After an intense moment of silence, Nasus straightened his posture and simply nodded his head.-"If it is knowledge of Runeterra they seek, then so be it."

The jackal Ascended then raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Then the familiar green magic circle appeared, not just under him, but under the entire group. Eddy and Ed yelped in fright and even hugged each other for comfort, while Ezreal tried to reassure them that is was safe.

After a moment a greenish white flash of light blinded the group, and when it dissipated, the Eds opened their eyes to see that they in a new location. They were standing between two long tables with six chairs each, in an area of the library that was comprised of two circular shapped walls that were filled with books. Above them was a sign that said ' **Historic Section** '.

"If it is knowledge of this land that you three seek, then I recommend this section of the library, as a starting point. Here you will find everything, from the formation of the various nations of Valoran, to the bloody feuds caused by the Noxus nation, and even the founding of the Institute of War itself."-Nasus explained, the last part drawing Double D's attention in particular. Perhaps by reading of the institute's founding, he might find out the true reason behind the League of Legends.

"Thank you Nasus, I'll take it from here."-Ezreal told the Ascended in a friendly matter-"If we need anything, I'll use one of the crystals to alert you, okay?"

"Very well Ezreal."-Nasus said, then he turned his gaze towards the Eds-"Good luck in your quest for wisdom, and knowledge."

He then tapped his clawed foot on the ground several times before another circle appeared underneath him, and he then sank into it, before he along with the magic circle disappeared.

"Well,"-Double D began, overcoming his initial shock of the situation-"he seems like a friendly fellow to me."

"Well…yeah he is."-Ezreal began-"But there is a lot more to Nasus then meets the eye. And unless you're someone he trusts _very_ much, then you won't have any luck asking about his life story."

"Actually, I already know about his story."-Ed said, drawing everyone's attention to him-"And it is a sad story, indeed."

A moment of silence passed, with Ed having a sad look on his face, while Eddy had an impatient one, as usual.-"Well? Aren't ya gonna tell us lumpy?"

"Sorry Eddy."-Ed said, a smile back on his face-"No spoilers."

"WHAT?! Why you little…"-Eddy began, and was about to beat the answers out of his friend, before Double got in between them.

"Gentlmen please!"-he said in a whisper-"We're in a library. So please be quiet."

"Actually Double D,"-Ezreal said in his normal sounding voice-"This place is huge, so it'll be hard for anybody to hear you from one section to the other. Plus, hardly anyone comes here anymore, so you guys can talk normally here."

"Huh. Well at least there's that."-Eddy said

"Even so, I for one, prefer to respect the universal laws of libraries by being quiet, thank you."-Double D stated smugly, before quietly clapping his hands together-"Well then gentlemen, shall we begin our search for bountiful knowledge of this magnificent world?"

The excitement behind Double D's voice was not reflected by Eddy's answer-"I'd rather watch grass grow."

Ignoring his friend's comment, Double D quickly ran over to one of the many shelves and began searching for a good starting point, while Ezreal looked at the short Ed-boy with an amused smirk:

"C'mon Eddy, like how Double D said; a minimum of studying won't kill you. Besides, it's a lot of fun."-his comment, only drew a look from Eddy that said-'Are you crazy?'

"When you say the words 'study' and 'fun' in the same line, then I know you're just crazy."-Eddy then shoved his hands in his pockets and begrudgingly followed Double D's lead-"This stinks. I wish the author could've just put the fight scene in this chapter, rather then this."

"Sorry Eddy. Better luck in the next chapter."

Anyway, after three minutes, the Eds and Ezreal found themselves sitting in one of the many tables in the room. Double D had of course two leaning towers of books on either of his sides, while Ezreal picked just one book he leisurely began to read. Ed of course continued reading his comic book, and if Double D was upset about it, he didn't show it. Eddy begrudgingly took one of the books from Double D's pile and started, somewhat, reading, while Double D began reading the book he was planning to read first as a starting point: ' **The History of Valoran** '.

 _ **Ending theme-'Ignite' by Zed**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I am so, so, so very sorry about this chapter guys!**

 **I had originally intended to put the trial battle here, but ended up being carried away, so for that I truly apologize. I didn't end up putting the trial here in the end, because I want the trial itself to be the center point of the chapter in question. It will appear in the next one though, I promise, and the next one will definitely mark the end of the prologue.**

 **On a positive note, I did offer you guys a glimps into the future Ed pairings. So now it'll be EdxJinx, EddxSona, and EddyxRiven. The last one is because, first off there have been no changes in the voting poll, and TheSinfulDragonEmperor—awesome user name by the way—said that EddyxRiven should be the definite couple and that Eddy and Sarah Fortune only be friends with benefits, something which should work** _ **greatly**_ **for me. So thank you guys for helping me on this endeavor, and thank you very much TheSinfulDragonEmperor, your help was most appreciated.**

 **Also, I've added Amumu and Annie for a very special reason, and before some of you are gonna start throwing shit f*** comments at me about an EdxAnnie pairing, like some people do with my other story 'Rosario Darksiders' then don't. 'Cause I ain't gonna do a pairing like that, and I'm not gonna turn Ed into a pedo, so you can put away the flame throwers.**

 **Anyway that's about all I wanted to say, and that I wanted to put this 18 754 word chapter (A NEW F*** RECORD!) up as a holiday present, so hopefully you guys are gonna enjoy it. Oh, and if some of the parts seem rushed, it's because I wrote those at night after spending 12 classes in college for three days straight, so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway have a good night/day everybody and have a Merry Christmass! Byebye.**


	5. The Iron Ed Trial

**A/N: Words cannot express how sorry I am about delaying this chapter. The problem is that I started writing this at the time of the finals then came the summer vacation and me and my family started going almost everywhere here in the country, and then I lost my mojo again, until I managed to grow my pair back and began writing again. Another problem is that this chapter ended up being too long, because I became too excited when I began writing the parts where the Eds met more champions, and I promised you guys that the trial itself would be the highlight of this chapter—and I hope it still is. There will be another author's note at the bottom of the chapter, but once again I am very sorry.**

 **XXX**

 **The Iron Ed Trial**

 _ **Opening theme-'Again' by Yui (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood opening 1)**_

Two hours have past and the Eds were STILL in the institute's library. By now, Double D was getting to the end of the first book he's selected, Ed was enjoying his fifth comic book, and Eddy was…sleeping.

Ezreal excused himself a while ago to use the bathroom and is yet to return. Not that any of the Eds minded his absence, since they were each engrossed into their own…activities. If you can call sleeping an activity.

Nasus the Curator of the Sands, and guardian of the library has appeared every now and again to check on the Eds and see if they needed anything. Double D had asked him if he could take some of the books he has selected so that he could read them later. Nasus told him that he could take a maximum number of ten books and return them in seven days time, which was quite a surprise for Double D himself, since back on Earth he was only allowed to borrow two or three books for a week. Not that he was complaining about it. In fact he was quite ecstatic about it.

After two hours though, Ezreal appeared in a flash of green light, which subsequentaly woke Eddy up as well.

"Hey guys."-the explorer said with his usual passive smile-"Sorry to interrupt your…studying, but the trials are about to commence, so I'm supposed to take you three to High Summoner Arlor to get things started. So let's get going."

"Ugh finally."-Eddy said as he raised his hands to the air, not noticing the line of drool coming from his mouth-"I thought this study session bullshit was never gonna end."

"Eddy,"-Double D chided-"You didn't even finished the first book you've picked. You fell asleep just two minutes after opening it. Also, wipe that drool from your mouth."

Eddy groaned at Double D for playing the smart guy on him again, as he got rid of the dangling drool. Ed just smiled as he stashed his comic books away for safe keeping, while Ezreal simply shook his head at their antics.

Before the gang left the library, Double D informed Nasus that he will return some other time to pick up the books he has selected, to which the jackal Ascended simply nodded with his usual stoic expression.

And so the Eds were following Ezreal to where High Summoner Arlor was supposedly going to be. Although the Eds were now aware that they would not and could not die under any circumstances, they were still nervous about what is going to happen during the trial. Especially since this whole thing was meant to test their combat capabilities. Although they weren't worried about Ed since he could pretty much ace this whole thing without even realizing what he's doing; Eddy and Double D were nervous about how well will _they_ be able to do, since Eddy doesn't know how to fight that well, and Double D can't fight AT ALL. But they tried to calm themselves down, and reassure themselves that they will have each other's backs during this whole thing.

"Well, well, well, we meet again boys."-a very familiar feminine voice addressed the group.

The Eds looked up to see Ezreal stop right in front of them and looking ahead with a weary look in his eyes. They directed their gazes forward as well, and saw what the adventurer was looking at. Leaning against a wall, just a few feet away from them, tossing a knife up and down in her hand was none other than Katarina, the noxian assassin whom the Eds met in the forest when they arrived.

She was looking at the Eds with her usual smile, although now it didn't have that sinister feeling behind it. But that still didn't stop Eddy and Double D to freak out upon seeing her.

"YOU!"-they both shouted, pointing towards the redhead, before scrambling behind Ed…who just smiled happily and waved at her friendly.

"Hi Ms. Katarina!"

While Eddy and Double D looked at their friend incredulously, Katarina just kept smiling, not bothered by Ed's antics in the slightest.

"Hello there big boy."-the assassin said-"I see you boys are still alive after your second run in with that idiot Darius and his even bigger idiot of a brother, so I suppose that's a good thing."-she then got off the wall she was leaning on and began sauntering over to them-"I also heard, you three had the 'honor' of meeting the boss man himself. Tell me, what do you guys think of him?"

"He's a creepy old guy with a creepy bird. What else is there to think about?"-Eddy answered, although remaining behind Ed, since the last time he talked to Katarina went down the drain really quickly.

Instead of attacking him again—like how Eddy predicted—Katarina instead chuckled in amusement-"Well, glad I'm not the only one who thinks so about that asshole. Guess you're not as foolish as I thought you'd be little man. There might be hope for you yet."

Eddy growled at her comment, especially the 'little man' part, since he didn't like being called that.

"Look Katarina, we're in a bit of a hurry to get to High Summoner Arlor, so how 'bout you just tell us what you want so we can be on our way, please."-Ezreal said, trying to speed things along.

"Ah, yes. I've heard from the grapevine that our three little newcomers are going to be tested today. And since you three are going to see the old man himself, I guess it must be true then."-Katarina said, directing her gaze towards Ezreal.

"Yeah, pretty much. And the trials are about to begin, so if you want to see it, then you'll have to take it up with your boss first."-Ezreal said, doing his best to shake the redhead off

"Aww, well that's too bad."-Katarina pouted in mock sadness-"And here I was hoping I'd get to see how will my new friends do in the trial."

"Since when are we friends?"-Eddy grumbled, making sure the Sinister Blade didn't hear him, and if she did she didn't show it.

"Uhm, excuse me, Ms. Katarina?"-Double D said meekly, drawing the assassin's attention to him-"I-if you're looking for retribution for the cancelling of your match like your fellow noxian comrades, then please do not. We aren't looking for any trouble or excuse for open confrontation and-"

Double D stopped, as Katarina began to laugh amusingly, with Ed joining in just because, and drawing confused looks from the remaining two Eds and one piltovian.

After calming down, Katarina looked back at Double D before speaking to the hat-wearing Ed-boy-"Oh honey, you got it all wrong. I was actually just passing by and just wanted to say hello to you three. I mean, sure I wanted to 'kill' you guys out in the battlefield, but that's only there. I'm actually quite curious about you three since you guys don't look like any other outworlder I've ever seen."

"Really? How so Ms. Katarina?"-Double D inquired, stepping away from Ed's smelly form.

"Well…I don't know."-Katarina honestly admitted-"There's just…something about you three that just seems…friendly for some reason. Don't really know how else to say it."

"…Well anyway, since little Ezy here *Ezreal growls* is eager to get this thing going, I'd better be on my own way. Good luck at the trial you three."-Katarina said, as she walked past the Eds and walked a few paces, before she stopped to look over her shoulder at Double D-"Oh, and by the way hon, those two Neanderthals and I are _not_ comrades. I would honestly rather sleep with a Gromp for a week, then be comrades with, or even be partnered with any of those idiots. Anyway, see you guys later."-she finally said, as she waved behind her, while walking away…with a noticeable sway in her hips.

Double D blushed hard and averted his gaze from the retreating redhead, Ed blushed just as hard and nervously looked away, while Eddy just stared at Katarina's swaying ass and gave a wolf whistle once the woman was out of earshot.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."-Eddy said, as he cupped his chin for some kind of emphasis

"Eddy. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with her, since our first interaction with Ms. Katarina went down in flames."-Double D enquired, to which Eddy just gave him a look.

"What?"-Eddy demanded-"I may be still pissed that she almost cut my balls out, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate her _fine_ figure."

Double D just rolled his eyes at his friends perverted nature, while Ed looked at his short friend with a worried look on his face.

"What's with you monobrow?"-Eddy asked tall friend

"W-well Eddy, the thing is…"-Ed began, steeling himself for Eddy reaction after what he's about to say-"…Katarina already loves Garen, and they've been a couple for a…long time."

Eddy now had a shocked look on his face and as he opened his mouth to say something, Ed quickly covered his head in fright.

"Huh?"-the confusion in Eddy's voice, caused Ed to lower his arms and look at his friend, as he continued-"The redhead and soldier boy a couple? How'd _that_ happen?"

"Well,"-Ezreal began, preventing Ed from saying anything else-"rumor has it, that they've been rivals in the war between Demacia and Noxus for so long, they've recognized each other as equals in battle, and somehow developed feelings for one-another. But the thing is, they keep their relationship a secret from everyone else since it may cause more troubles in the war between the two nations. Although I'm pretty sure half the champions and three-quarters of the institute is fully aware of it, due to their…'activities' behind closed doors, but decides to keep it hush-hush anyway."

The Eds just stared at Ezreal in confusion and shock. Except for Ed, who was mumbling something about gravy and space monkeys. In their minds, Eddy and Double D thought the very same thing: how could two people, who are not only politically enemies, but are also complete opposites of one another, not only be friendly towards each other, but are also _in love_ with each other?

Then again, the two of them were absolute opposites of each other, and Ed was an opposite to both of them, and they are such good friends that they sometimes see themselves as brothers.

"Oh well."-Eddy suddenly said-"Guess the big guy's the lucky one now, eh? I'm sure the next sexy lady I see will be single, right boys?"

"Please don't involve me in any of _these_ discussions of yours Eddy."-Double D asked his friend kindly

"Do you guys think Mr. Arlor will give us more cookies."-Ed said, getting a groan from Eddy and a chuckle from Double D

"Well Eddy,"-Ezreal said-"There _are_ a lot of single women in the League of Legends, so I guess if you guys are too, and you'll make it _in_ to the league, you'll have plenty to choose from. But you guys can worry about that later. Right now we better get moving."

"Certainly. Wouldn't want to keep High Summoner Arlor waiting, now do we?"-Double D said, as the quartet started walking again

"You know you don't have to say the old man's full name, right?"-Eddy said, as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Eddy, it's already disrespectful enough that you call him 'old man'. The least you could do is refer to him as 'Mr.', like how Ed does."-Double D told his friend

"Pfft, whatever sock-head."-Eddy said offhandedly as they continued on.

However, not before being watched by a certain orange fur ball, who was hiding behind one of the corners down the hall.

"Baga jaa…"

 **XXX**

After a few more minutes of walking, the gang now stood in front two large wooden doors with grey metal edges. Engraved in the metal edges themselves, where blue glowing rune marks. On both sides of the gate were two large statues of robed, hooded figures, who the Eds assumed were summoners, holding swords, with the blades pointing down, in a guard-like style. Engraved on the stone pedestals the statues were standing one were more runes, but these ones weren't glowing.

"Well guys, this is it."-Ezreal said, although his voice had an edge of uncertainty, as he looked at his three new friends in worry-"Are you sure, you guys wanna go through with this? Maybe if we talk to old man Arlor, he might just call this whole thing off and-"

"Ez, c'mon man,"-Eddy said suddenly with determination in his eyes-"The old man told us that there are no exceptions to this whole 'summoning' business, which also includes us. Besides we've already discussed this last night. We chicken out of this now, we'll just be stalling. And I learned to hate stalling."

Ezreal was shocked to hear this and wanted to protest further, fearing the trial might actually do some permanent damage on the Eds, until he felt a hand touching his right shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Double D with his usual caring smile.

"Ezreal, we know you're worried about us, but like Eddy said, we will only be delaying the inevitable if we run away now. We have come this far, we might as well 'face the music', as Eddy would put it, as soon as possible."-Double D said

"And then let's throw a party in our room to celebrate our victory over our foes."-Ed suggested, which earned him a passive smile from Double D and a snort from Eddy

"Sure, why not? If we _do_ survive this, let's throw a victory bash at our place, like how monobrow said."-Eddy said, with his hands in his pockets and a cool look on his face.

"Eddy!"-Double D chided his friend, for claiming they may not survive this

"Hehehe. You guys are just nuts, you know that?"-Ezreal said with a shake of his head

' _Trust me, you have no idea.'_ -Eddy and Double D thought at the same time

With their resolve clear, Ezreal proceeded to open the gate with both of his hands and the four entered.

The Eds were greeted with a semi dark room, the only light source being produced by some scattered crystals in the room. The chamber itself was just…empty. There were absolutely no defining features inside this room other than some support collums, and some large magic circles on the stone floor, but other than that nothing.

"Ah Ezreal, boys."-the familiar voice of Arlor resounded inside the room, as the gate closed behind the Eds-"So good to see you all again. Please, come closer."

The Eds looked straight ahead and saw the old summoner standing in front of a large ball of magic, along with Ryze, who was leaning against one of the collums.

The Eds proceeded to walk forward, and upon getting closer to Arlor, they noticed that there were more people in this room, other than themselves.

There were at least ten people in dark blue robes with their hoods up standing in front of the ball of magical energy. They had to be summoners. However, there were also seven more people present, and their odd appearences is what drew the Eds' attention the most.

Once the Eds were close enough, they saw Arlor smiling passively, as the old mage began to speak-"Welcome boys…to your combat trial."

The Eds, even Double D looked at him with half lidded eyes, as they've already knew why they were here. Undeterred by their gazes, Arlor continued-"Now, I have asked several summoners to join us, as you can see, in order to witness what you three will be capable of."-the Eds grimaced at that, since they didn't count on having an audience, but before they could voice their oppinions on the matter, Arlor continued-"In addition, the High Council of Valoran also wishes to know of your capabilities. But since they're wrapped up in their own businesses today, they have agreed to send their most trusted champions to be their eyes and ears and report back to them."

' _Oh great.'_ -Eddy groaned inwardly- _'Now we'll probably get humiliated in front the whole world. Ugh…'_

One of the oddly garbed people, who has to be a champion stepped forth to speak to the Eds. He was a man who was probably in his late thirties or early fourties, covered head to toe in golden armor, much like Garen, and just like said demacian, this man also had large shoulder guards as well, but these were spiked. The man had a golden crown-like helmet with a sapphire in the center, covering his head, with a few strands of brown hair sticking out from under the helmet.

The man looked at the Eds a stoic expression, which kinda resembled a glare though, and when he spoke, his voice spoke of authority and a demand for respect:

"So you three are the ones at fault for halting our match against Noxus, correct?"-Double D and Eddy quickly nodded yes, while Ed just stared at the man with a look of awe on his face-"Normally I would punish those who intervene in an official political match between my nation and Noxus.*his face softened into a soft smile*But after hearing what you three have done to one of Noxus' most savage warriors…I couldn't help but be amused by this. So for just this once, I shall pardon you three."

Having said his peace, Eddy and Double D looked at the man in confusion for a moment, before Double D decided to speak up before Eddy could:

"Uhm…th-thank you sir…"-Double D said, not wanting to sound rude, sine he had a feeling he was talking to someone important-"B-but may I inquire as to who are you?"

"Oh, of course, where are my manners?"-the man said, placing his right hand on his chest, taking a small bow, before saying-"My name is-"

"JARVAN THE 4TH!"-Ed suddenly bellowed, pointing towards the man now named Jarvan

By now Eddy and Double D were used to Ed's sudden yelling whenever someone appears, although they still flinched away from him.

"Ed, if you scream out like that one more time…"-Eddy let the sentence hang in the air for threat emphasis, not that Ed was phased by it, as he was now…behind Jarvan and clinging to his left shoulder guard.

"Guys, guys! This is Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia—whatever that means haha—, the crown prince of Demacia and my third favorite demacian champion."-Ed once again explained, which shocked both remaining Ed-boys.

Double D came over his shock first and quickly apologized to the warrior prince for his rudeness, quickly pulled Ed away from him, and bowed his head, pulling his friends' heads down with him, much to Eddy's chagrin.

Jarvan himself was a bit shocked by the Eds' odd behavior. Garen told him about the Eds last night, after he and Lux returned, and while the Crownguard warrior told him they were a bit…odd, he hadn't expected this from the three boys.

"Boys, please raise your heads. We are not in Demacia right now, so you should just treat me like any other champion around the institute."-the Eds raised their heads after hearing Jarvan, but then the prince himself remembered something Ed said earlier about him, so he turned to the tallest of the three and asked him-"Young man, you said I was the _third_ champion of Demacia you hold in high regards, correct?*nod*And yesterday you have said Garen is the second one you admire, correct?*nod again*So pray tell, who is the _first_ you admire the most?"

"Shyvanna."-Ed said immediately, drawing a shocked expression from Jarvan and confused looks from Eddy and Double D, to whom Ed explained-"She's also a demacian, and she can turn into an awesome fire breathing dragon. Cool."

"Wait, what?!"-Eddy said-"There's chick here, who can turn into an ACTUAL dragon?!"

"How is that even scientifically possible?"-Double D inquired, although he realized soon after, he shouldn't have, since the answer's probably magic.

"That's simple Double D."-Ed began, although his definition of 'simple' is often questionable-"Her mom's a human and her dad's a dragon."

His 'simple' answer left, both of his friends looking flabbergasted.

"…What?"-Eddy simply asked

"…I do not know how that is even _biologically_ possible, neither will I ask how it works."-Double D stated, plainly and matter-of-factly.

Jarvan, meanwhile, had his mind on other things though, as he drowned out the Eds' talking- _'Bested in admiration among the people by the woman I love.'_ -Jarvan thought- _'If she finds out about this, she'll never let me live it down.'_

"Pfft, how ridiculous."

The Eds turned their attention to the new speaker. The person who spoke turned out to be a woman in her early fourties, who was covered head to toe in grey iron armor with fur patches sticking underneath the metal. Double D was glad about this, since most of the women he's seen so far were dressed in rather…revealing outfits. The woman also had a helmet covering her head of snow-white hair. The helmet had a single curved horn made from some kind of blue crystal or piece of ice on the right side of her helmet, while the other side seemed to have had one, but was now broken, leaving only a blue stub instead.

The woman was looking down at the Eds with icy blue eyes, like she was disgusted by the mere presence of the three friends. Even her voice was laced with arrogance, but it was the type of arrogance a ruthless army general or high commanding army officer would have. Something that reminded Eddy once again of his father.

" _These_ are the ones who have reduced one of the execution brothers of Noxus to a humiliating defeat?"-the woman asked, before turning her gaze to a person behind her-"I am very disappointed in you Swain. Allowing _children_ to reduce one of _your_ men to such a degrading state. I thought you noxians bred warriors into your armies, not blundering fools."

The Eds craned their necks, and saw the person standing behind the barbarian-like woman to be none other than Swain himself, his giant raven Beatrice sitting on his shoulder. And right now the bird was cawing angrily at the woman, its red eyes glowing, and eerily enough so were Swain's eyes.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you woman. Or else I will shoot you directly in your mouth."-Swain said, his voice calm, but with a threatening edge to it. Like a sword, ready to be drawn.

"Is that a threat, noxian?"-the barbarian woman demanded, not fazed by Swain's threat, but her reaction to it was just.

"All right, that's enough."-said another woman, getting between the two arguing individuals before things could escalate any further-"We aren't here to fight, we are here to observe our newest recruits."

This woman was about the same age as the barbarian looking one, with shoulder length white hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her choice of clothing was some kind of black/dark blue and gold lined bra, which held her modest sized breasts, a skirt of the same color scheme that reached all the way to her mid thighs, knee length boots of also the same color scheme, and a long flowing cape tied around her neck, with a pair of shoulder guards also holding the cape in place. There was also a hood around her neck, which means she only puts it on when she's going into battle.

While Swain still kept his unreadable scowl, the barbarian woman looked at the caped woman with utter anger in her eyes.

"I would expect nothing less like _this_ from your kind, Frost Archer."-the amount of disdain in her voice was enough to fill a bucket-"Always looking for _peaceful_ ways of ending conflicts, rather than indulging in the mighty call of battle."

"Sejuani, please."-the caped woman addressed the barbarian woman-"We have agreed to not have any form of conflicts while inside this building, or outside a league match."

"Oh really?"-Sejuani asked mockingly-"Is that what you remember? Because I don't recall agreeing to _anything_ suggested by _you_ , you pathetic weakling."

"Sejuani!"-Arlor's angry voice rang out, causing the Wrath of the Freljord to turn and face the old man-"That is enough young lady. I will _not_ have any of you start one of your ridiculous quarrels here in this room. Not even you, Sejuani. So I highly advise you to lower your tone of voice, and remain _silent_ if you have nothing good to say."

Sejuani was just about to lash out and pound Arlor to the ground for downright insulting her and her pride. However, she knew perfectly well that he was a very powerful mage, and with Ryze by his side, she would surely loose. So she simply growled in anger and turned her back to everyone else, causing the other white haired woman to shake her head at her behavior, and Jarvan to facepalm himself.

The white haired woman then approached the three Eds after clearing this up, and with a gentle smile on her pearl-white face, she greeted them, with a bow:

"Greetings. My name is Ashe the Frost Archer. I'm a representative of the nation, known as the Freljord, and-"

"Bah!"-Sejuani interrupted Ashe's speaking-"Who are you trying to fool here, wench?*she turns her attention to the Eds* _**I**_ am the true representative of the Freljord. In fact I am not even that. I am the true _leader_ of the Freljord itself. Not this pathetic weakling."

"Ugh."-Ashe groaned in annoyance-"Sejuani, we have talked about this as well. There is _no_ definitive leader for the _entire_ Freljord, since-"

"Don't you dare start with me on this again, you frost wench."-Sejuani snapped at Ashe…or actually, it was more like she _growled_ at Ashe, like some wild animal-"Just because you carry some old ice relic around, doesn't make you some…descendent of some old fairy tale figment."

"How dare you-"

"Ugh, will you two just quit it already!"-Eddy shouted, getting in between the two arguing freljordians-"We get it *points at Sejuani* you want to be the big boss of this Fredlord place, *points at Ashe* and you're the popular girl who's liked by everyone. That still doesn't mean ya have to start fighting every five fucking seconds. So how about _both_ of you sit down, and shut the hell up."

Both women looked at the short Ed-boy in shock, and the same was for Jarvan and Ezreal, as well as Ed and Double D. Arlor and Ryze were only looking in mild surprise, and mostly relief, since they were both ready to blow a casket if those two kept arguing.

Sejuani recovered from her shock and growled in anger, and she was about to lash out at Eddy, but then she felt a hand over her shoulder, and looked to see it was Ashe.

"Perhaps that would be a wise proposition."-Ashe told Eddy, then proceeding to try and pull a struggling Sejuani along.

The woman was putting up a good struggle, but then she felt another, much larger hand landed on her other shoulder. She turned to see the owner of the hand to be none other than Graves himself.

"Alright, simmer down now missy."-Graves told the she-barbarian-"Ah think you should do as the boy says, and sit down and keep yer mouth shut, got it?"

"You dare, outlaw?"-Sejuani demanded, but the gunslinger simply squeezed her shoulder harder, while leveling a glare of his own.

"Ah think you outta do as we tell ya Snow White, else Ah'm gonna show ya what a neck injury _really_ is like."-Graves's threat seemed to have caused some kind of reaction, as Sejuani stiffened her body.

She then allowed herself to be guided by Ashe, away from the Eds and Graves. Once she was far enough, Eddy looked back at the bilgewateian and asked-"Hey old man, what the hell are you doing here?"

Graves gave Eddy an annoyed glare before answering-"Yer just a glutton for trouble, aint'cha boy. And for yer information, Ah'm here because Ah _have_ ta be. Trust me, Ah've got better things to do then watch you and yer friends get yer asses kicked in this whole thing."

With that Graves went back to his previous spot by one of the pillars, while Eddy growled at how he spoke to him and his friends. He then looked back at Sejuani, who was grumbling and looking off into space with the same glare in her eyes.

"Sheesh, the hell's her damage?"-Eddy asked, to which Double D leaned to his ear

"I believe I have read in the character bios, that both Ms. Ashe and Ms. Sejuani are candidates for becoming the Freljords next great leader. Unfortunately though, they have different perspectives on how the Freljord should be."-Double D whispered, getting a confused look from Eddy

"Different? How so?"-the short Ed-boy asked

"Well,"-Ed started whispering to both of his friends-"Ashe wants the Freljord to be peaceful and nice, where people can live happily ever after and eat ice-cream gravy for breakfast.*deadpanned looks* But Sejuani wants the Freljord to be a scary and unfare place, where there is no laughter and no fun, just the eternal thirst for blood and war."-Ed finished, sporting a grave look on his face.

Double D and Eddy stood silent themselves, letting the information sink in. Double D was already aware of this piece of information, while Eddy was shocked to hear that this Freljord place was going through such a difficult time of choosing who should be the better leader.- _'Personally, I'd vote for that Ashe chick. That Seji-whatever broad seems more of a basket case than the Chuckle Brothers.'_ -Eddy thought

"Hehehe."-the Eds looked to see who was chuckling so sinisterly, and saw to their chagrin to be Swain-"So you've managed to tame a savage beast from the frozen wasteland all by yourself…'Eddy'?*Sejuani growls*Well, good on ya kid. Not that it would change anything in your favor. Wouldn't you agree…Viktor?"

The Eds looked to where Swain was looking, and saw a man standing in the shadows. But the man stepped out of the shadows and once he did, the Eds were shocked by his appearance. The man looked to be covered head to toe in silver and gold metal. There was a red cape tied around his neck, which split in two behind his back. The man's face was hidden behind a silver metal mask, and his eyes were glowing yellow, like the headlights of a car. In fact the only _human_ feature the boys could see of this man was the spiky black hair that was sticking out from behind the mask. However, what caught the Eds' attention the most, was the slim, four fingered robotic arm that was sticking out from behind the man's back, slithering in the air like some kind of metal cobra, ready to strike.

This feature intrigued Double D immensely. He didn't know that such a medieval, fantasy world, primarily driven by magic could possess something as advanced as robotics. While he did read in a small passage about this so called 'hextech' or otherwise known as 'techmaturgy', which as he found out is actually a fusion of magic and technology; the arm on this man's back seemed far more advanced, like something out of _his_ world.

The man, Viktor, caught Double D starring at his arm, and once he made eye contact, Double D just froze stiff in place-"I see you like third arm, yes?"-Viktor spoke in a thick Russian accent but with a sort of metallic edge, garnering different reactions from the Eds: Eddy confusion, Double D nervousness and Ed…fright.

"Geez, did he come from Russia or something?"-Eddy asked in a whisper, although Ed and Double D both ignored the question, the latter taking a step forward before speaking to Viktor:

"Uhm…I-I'm sorry sir. I-I didn't mean to stare. I-It's just that y-your arm is quite…extraordinary."-Double D's speech, caused most of the champions in the room to stare in shock at Double D, as if he just gave a complement to the Devil himself. And in a way…he did.-"I-I mean, I do not wish to offend the magical workings of this world, but I prefer to lean more towards technology myself, so I suppose what I'm trying to say is, it's simply refreshing to see a little bit of my world here in this world as well."

"I see."-Viktor simply said, and while he didn't feel any sentimental feelings towards the nervous Ed-boy, he did see a sort of spark of interest in his eyes as he was looking at his arm alone. That spark was something he had as well, when he was in his youth. When he was still…human.

Suddenly an orange and white blur went past Viktor and Double D and got to Eddy, as evidenced by his indignant 'HEY!'.

They both turned to see a little humanoid-like creature, scurrying back and forth across Eddy's body. The creature wore a white lab coat, black rubber gloves and black boots. The creature had a large round head proportionate to its smaller body. It had large pointed ears, a pair of large goggles covering its eyes, a thick white moustache, and thick yellow-orange curly hair, which made it look like the creature's brain.

The creature kept poking and probing at Eddy with all kinds of odd tools—which strangely resembled the ones from Earth—while Eddy was trying to somehow swat the little thing away.

"Hmm,"-the little scientist murmured, then it began to speak very fast-"This one's cerebral cortex seems to function between medium and low capacity. Quite an average thinking capability. Acceptable, I suppose."

"I'll show you 'average thinking', you little…"-Eddy threatened and was about to grab the little critter, when it suddenly jumped off him and landed on Ed's shoulder and began examining him as well, while Ed himself was just giggling the whole time.

"Hello mister."-Ed said, as the little critter shinned a light inside Ed's left ear…and the light went out the other ear.

"Well, this one's thinking capacity seems to be none existent."-he concluded, then he pulled the collar of Ed's coat, only to be blasted by the orange-haired boy's pungent body odor, causing the little scientist to stiffen, then fall off Ed's back-"Ugh, and some intense personal hygiene is _highly_ recommended as well."

"I could've told ya all of that."-Eddy grumbled, while Double D just chuckled in amusement.

That was when the little being quickly got up to Double D's shoulder and began examining his head as well. He even tried pulling Double D's hat off, to which the young man held down strongly.

"Now _this one's_ encephalon seems to be working on a higher capacity then the other two. Good, good, good."-the little being then hopped down, and turned his attention to Arlor, while pointing at Double D-"I would like to interview this one's intellectual capabilities at once!"

This statement shocked Double D, since aside from his school teachers, no one was ever interested in his intellectual capacity. Arlor, on the other hand chuckled amusingly, and told the little scientist:

"You may 'interview' Double D all you want, _after_ the trial is over Heimerdinger."

The little yordle scientist simply nodded, while Arlor was glad that at least someone was able to pull Double D away from Viktor. Speaking of which, the three armed cyborg wasn't all too happy about this development, as he glared at Heimerdinger behind his mask- _'Not so fast, vermin. I saw him first.'_

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to begin with the trial."-spoke a new, feminine voice

The three boys turned to see an elegant woman coming into view. The woman had short brown hair cut in a bowl style, with a gold band going around her head. There was also a large emerald in the middle of the band, in front of her head. She was wearing an elegant grey and violet dress that split apart into multiple segments behind and in front of her, showing off her long legs. There were also a pair of wings made out of white stone—marble perhaps—that were behind her, but weren't attached to her back. There was also some kind of serpent, or dragon made of jade, coiled into a ring and flouting behind her, between the two wings.

To the Eds, she was like some kind of mystical priestess, or something.

"Ah, yes indeed. Thank you Karma."-Arlor said, addressing the priestess-like woman, before addressing the Eds-"Now then, with introducsions out of the way, let us proceed then shall we. The champions that you see before you boys, are each a representative of the many nations which comprise our continent. Jarvan represents the nation of Demacia, to which he will one day be the king of by the way; Swain, while commander of the noxian legion, he is merely here in absence of the king of Noxus; the Freljord, as Ashe put it earlier, has no definitive leader, so I have asked Ashe to be here instead, and Sejuani seemed to have followed her here though *Sejuani growls at Arlor, not that he would notice or care*; Graves is here to represent the only living nation of the Blue Isles, Bilgewater, since none of its leaders wished to come here today; Karma represents the nation of Ionia, to which she is the leader of as well; Viktor here, represents the industrial nation of Zaun, even though I did not ask for him to come; and of course Heimerdinger represents the yordle nation of Bandle City."

The Eds looked around them and Eddy couldn't believe how many nations there were in this world, while Ed was just fidgeting in excitement for the trial to begin. Double D however, was counting down the nations that are present here, and noticed that one was missing.

"Uhm, excuse me High Summoner Arlor, sir?"-the made in question turned to him-"Uhm, I do not wish to sound rude here, but you seemed to have missed one nation, sir. Or is there no representative of the nation of Piltover with us today."

"Actually, there is."-the Eds turned to Ezreal as he spoke-"You're looking at him."

The Eds were surprised to hear this, and as usual Eddy wasn't shy about expressing his thoughts-"You?"

"Yep."-Ezreal simply answered-"I came here, since Caitlyn is stuck with paperwork along with Jayce, Jinx is obviously a really bad choice, and Vi is just too hotheaded. Period. But I still need to report this to Caitlyn herself, since she's the sheriff and all."

"Hmpf, makes sense I guess."-Eddy said, Ed and Double D nodding in agreement.

"Well, then let us begin."-Arlor said, as he motioned three summoners to step forward. Two males and one female-"Now boys, these three will be your summoners. Their names are Samuel, Janet and Vega. They will establish a mental link with each of you, and will guide your every movement through out the trial. Now this is an essential moment for these three summoners as well. So make sure you three bond well with each other, because otherwise, it will be more difficult to achieve victory."

"Pfft. Yeah right."-the female summoner Janet, a girl with medium lenght black hair with a couple of red highlights at the ends said snarkly-"These three are just gonna make themselves look like bigger idiots then before, so why in the world should _we_ be stooped down to their level?"

"Janet please, not now."-the tallest male summoner, who had brown hair that almost reached the base of his neck **(like Sam from 'Supernatural')** annoyingly said-"We've already talked about this. We have to obey High Summoner Arlor's wishes, even participating in the trial."

"Correction Samuel,"-Janet retorted-" _You_ have to obey the old man's wishes. Someone as intellectually and politically astute as me, shouldn't even be _asked_ to become the summoner for a bunch of peasants."

Okay, now Eddy was getting aggravated by this bratty girl's tongue, and was about to verbally lash out, but the last male summoner, who no doubt must be Vega, intervened:

"Janet, please be nice."-Vega, a boy about the same age as the Eds, with long spiky black hair said timidly-"Remember, we're just here to show these three newcomers the ropes, and after that maybe we'll be able to choose our own cham-"

"Zip it, Ionian."-Janet snapped, causing Vega to flinch-"I don't need to hear any of this from the likes of _you._ "

"Summoner Janet!"-Arlor yelled, causing Janet to lazily look at him-"That's enough. Now I have told you already, that you, Samuel and Vega will be the summoners for the Eds, and you will do so without question."

"Oh really, you old goat?"-Janet challenged-"Well need I remind you that my father is a general of the noxian legion? All he needs is one word from me and he and the noxian legion will tear this whole place apart brick by brick."

While Janet smiled smugly, her fellow summoners and the Eds were both shocked that she would dare threaten a powerful mage like Arlor. However to their surprise, Ryze began to laugh at Janet's threat, as if it were a joke, while Arlor simply smirked.

"Well then, perhaps I should remind _you_ , young lady, that from the moment you have joined the summoner ranks, you would follow each and every one of my orders, regardless of their nature. And you should clearly refrain from threatening someone like _me_ with petty threats, like war or daddy dearest's rank. Because I know enough spells that could obliterate half the noxian legion, while the entire institute itself can destroy all of Noxus itself in one sweep."

Now the Eds were even more surprised to hear this. If this old man was strong enough knock out half a legion, while the whole institute can destroy a whole nation, then they were just glad they were on the same side. Janet clenched her fists and teeth in anger, and looked to her fellow noxian for support, but all Swain did was shake his head, causing Janet to groan in defeat.

"Fine."-she concieded-"But you will pay for this old man. Mark my words."

"Consider duly marked."-Arlor said offhandedly, then turned to address the Eds-"Now as I was saying, it is vital for all of you to cooperate with each other, otherwise it will be all the more difficult in a league match. Difficulty equals more deaths, and more deaths equals more pain."

All three Eds gulped at the last part. They vaguely suspected that, even though they wouldn't die, they would still feel the pain of every attack that hit them. Although in all honesty, they were hoping they were wrong. With that thought in mind, Double D looked at the gathered three summoners one last time, before addressing the eldest summoner of them all:

"W-we will try, sir."

"Yeah, try not to die too much."-Eddy added

"If only we had a sack of potatoes."-Ed also added, the goal being to ease the tension level

"…Potatoes wouldn't be of any use to us now Ed."-Double D said after a moment of awkward silence, while Eddy slapped Ed upside the head.

"Get it together lumpy. I ain't gonna be holding your hand the whole time."-Eddy said, while out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vega trying to contain his snickering.

"Ahem"-Arlor cleared his throat, gaining the Eds' attention-"Well then, let us begin. Ryze, if you will?"

The tattooed mage simply nodded as he stepped forward, until he was right in front of the Eds. He held out his hands as bright blue magic circles appeared on both of them.

"Hey guys!"-the Eds looked towards Ezreal, who added-"Good luck out there. We'll be rooting for ya!"

The Eds smiled at Ezreal's encouraging words and they saw Arlor and Graves nod in agreement, as well as Summoners Samuel and Vega, while Summoner Janet glared distastefully at them.

"Hey kids,"-Ryze said, as a bright blue magic circle appeared beneath the Eds-"Good luck out there."

And before the Eds could say anything, a collum of blue light shot out from underneath them, enveloping them in its light. After a few seconds, the collum went back down to the ground, and the Eds have vanished. Knowing what this meant, the three selected summoners got into position around the sphere of magic, and placed their hands around it. Everyone else, meanwhile gathered around the sphere as well, to see the proceedings.

The trial of Ed, Edd and Eddy for their admittence into the League of Legends, has begun.

 **XXX**

With a groan of both pain and annoyance, Eddy fluttered his eyes open, and saw that he was looking at a clear blue sky, a few clouds passing overhead. He got up into a sitting position, whilst rubbing his aching temple, and noticed Double D and Ed, the former of which was slowly coming to as well.

"Hey sock-head, you alright?"-Eddy asked, however the answer he got was Double D springing to his feet, running towards a nearby bush and proceeding to empty his stomach-"I'll…take that as a…no, I guess."

"HELLO!"-Ed shouted, as he joyously sat upright

"Glad to see you're still alive, lumpy."-Eddy said dryly, as he got up to his feet, swaying slightly as he felt a little lightheaded-"Geez, I feel worse than when we ended up spinning on the stupid ferris wheel, from my brother's stupid amusement park."

Having finished emptying his stomach contents, Double D walked back to his friends, albeit a sick look still plastered on his face-"S-sorry about that, gentlemen. I just suddenly felt ill at my stomach for some reason."

"Ya weren't like this this morning, right?"-Eddy asked, the dizziness slowly fading away.

"No Eddy, I wasn't. Which makes it all the more-"

" _Oh how pathetic."_ -an arrogant, yet familiar feminine voice rang out in all three Eds' heads

"Huh?"-Eddy asked, while looking around confusedly-"The hell was that?"

"Eddy, you heard it too?"-Double D asked in surprise

"Yeah, I-"

" _Oh, give them a break Janet."_ -a second familiar voice rang out, this one a male- _"First time with teleporting spells will have nasty side effects."_

"What the?"-Eddy asked again, starting to get annoyed by the voices, but not seeing the faces of the voices-"Alright, now I'm getting annoyed here."

"Eddy, I'm confused about hearing, not one, but two disembodied voices in our heads, as well."-Double D tried calming his short tempered friend down-"But getting mad about it, won't solve a thing."

"Yeah? Well-"

"OLEE OLEE OXEMFREE **(A/N: I have no idea how it's written. Sorry guys.)**!"-Ed shouted, while looking around, trying to find the bearers of the voices as well-"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I love playing hide 'n' seek guys, I do."

"Ugh, Ed! Will ya quit being a-"

" _Uuugggh, just listening to that_ imbecile _makes my head hurt."_ -the arrogant voice sounded again

" _But Janet, that's just how…Ed, I think, is."_ -a more gentle male voice, which also sounded familiar, spoke up- _"You can't force people to change their personalities. That would be just wrong, and-"_

" _What did I just tell you Ionian? Zip it."_ -the arrogant voice spoke up again, which was the last straw for Eddy to bear

"Uuurrrgggh will somebody tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON?!"-he shouted out the last part so loudly, his voice echoed across the landscape, even scaring away a few birds in the process.

" _Oh, shut up, you little maggot."_ -the female voice spoke again, no doubt talking to Eddy. But before the short Ed-boy could reply, the first male voice spoke again:

" _Uuuuh, you do realize, he can hear you, right?"_

" _And does it look like a care,_ Samuel?"-the female voice replied

" _Guys stop it. We're supposed to be working together and-"_

"Rrrrgggh, I can hear ALL of you, ya morons!"-Eddy shouted again.

" _WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE-"_

" _Janet wait!"_ -the first male voice spoke up- _"What did Eddy mean by hearing…all of us?"_

"Ugh, I mean I can hear all _three_ of ya."-Eddy grumbled in annoyance-"Do I need to spell it out for ya…Sammy?"

Double D was surprised that Eddy figured out the speakers were actually the three young summoners from before. He was expecting Summoner Samuel to get angry at Eddy for talking to him like that, but was surprised upon hearing this:

"… _Don't ever call me that."_

Noting that this was getting them nowhere fast, Double D decided to intervene-"Uhm, Eddy? Perhaps instead of picking fights with the summoners, maybe we should be asking them, how in the world can they communicate with us, via telepathically."

"Yeah right."-Eddy crudely retorted-"I just want these guys—especially little miss High-and-Mighty—to get the fuck out of my head!"

"But Eddy, we're supposed to-"

" _Wait, wait, please wait."_ -the second male voice, which had to be Vega, sounded off- _"I'm sorry, but am I the only one to notice that Double D mentioned hearing all_ three _of us?"_

There was a moment of silence, until Ed broke it with his randomness again-"Uh, guys the voices just got quiet. Are we still playing hide 'n' seek?"

Eddy was about to snap back at him, when an all too familiar elderly voice sounded in their heads at the same time- _"Hmm, interesting."_

The Eds were now beyond surprised to hear Arlor's voice now.

"High Summoner Arlor?"-Double D questioned

"Gramps? You're here too?"-Eddy inquired

"Oh boy, oh boy! Is Mr. Arlor gonna play with us too guys?"-Ed asked, drawing deadpanned looks from his friends.

"Grrr, shut up already Ed!"-Eddy ordered his friend, then started shouting at the sky-"Hey gramps! Quit playing games with us and tell us what the HELL'S GOING ON!"

Before Double D could scold Eddy for calling Arlor 'gramps' and talking to him so uncivilized like, the old summoner himself spoke up first _-"Well alright, since you asked so nicely."-_ Arlor said cheekily, causing Eddy to growl in annoyance _-"To tell you the truth Eddy…I have no idea."_

There was a moment of dead silence, where an awkward wind blew over the scene…and then Eddy exploded.

"WWHHHAAAATTTT?!"

While Eddy was breathing heavily with a face a s red as a tomato, Double D nursing his hurt eardrums and Ed hiding behind Double D mumbling something about 'Eddy's dark side', Arlor calmly continued:

" _I honestly wasn't joking boys. I truly don't have an explination for this. In reality Eddy, you were supposed to only hear Summoner Janet's voice in your mind without Ed and Eddward hearing her as well. The same thing was supposed to apply to the other two as well; Ed was only supposed to hear Summoner Samuel, and Eddward Summoner Vega. This is truly bizarre."_

"Oh great, so instead of having just one voice inside my head, which is also that of a stuck-up snobby bitch, now I'll have to listen to _two more_ voices."-Eddy complained

"Oh Eddy please."-Double D chided-"It honestly cannot be _that_ undesirable. Besides, the summoner's guidance might become essential for our-"

" _Ugh, I resent my previous claim, and say the hatted one's voice is the one that gives me a headache."_ -Janet rudely said

"You were sayin' Double D?"-Eddy inquired, while Double D mumbled-'Okay, so I was wrong about one of them.'

"Janet should eat more vegetables. Then she won't be so grumpy."-Ed suggested, which in turn made Eddy bust a gut, while Double D tried in vain to hold back his giggling.

" _Why you insubordinate little pest, how dare you?!"_ -Janet shouted angrily, only to be stopped by Arlor

" _Anyway, Ryze and I will look into this matter later, but for now we shall proceed with the trial as planned, so…"_ -the Eds heard the sound of finger snapping, and second later, three rectangles surrounded by a bright blue aura materialized behind them.

After a few seconds all three rectangles opened simultaneously revealing an entire arsenal of weapons and armor. There was everything, from swords, to masses, to hammers and so on. In fact everything displayed in front of the Eds were medieval-like in nature.

The Eds themselves were looking at the armament display before them, before Arlor's voice broke the silence once more- _"Well boys, the weapons and apparels you see before you, are what I like to call 'beginner equipment'. Since none of you poses any special powers or weapons of your own, these ones will be provided for you three for the time being. At least until you can afford equipment of your own. Now, go on. Don't be shy. Choose your weapons…"_

There was a moment of silence hanging in the air, until Eddy broke it-"If the old guy was trying to be all ominous-like, then he failed epically."

"Hahaha, epic fail…"-Ed said randomly

Double D ignored his friends' bantering and proceeded to inspect the selection displayed before him. Looking through everything, the hat wearing boy could not decide what to pick. The reason for this is because he's been a pacifist his entire life, and due to this nature of his, selecting a good weapon might prove to be more complicated that one would think.

Noticing this, Eddy went up to his nervous friend's side and spoke-"What's up sock-head? Can't decide which toy you'll use for this little test?"

"W-well, it's not that Eddy."-Double D responded-"I simply don't know _what_ to even choose. You know fully well that I'm but a pacifist, which would only hinder this situation even further."

Eddy had to admit, that Double D was right. Ever since the little gap-toothed boy and his family moved to Peach Creek and became his best friend, Eddy never once saw him as either aggressive, or the fighting type. There were a few times when Double D would get very mad at both him and Ed for something they did—like when they fooled him into thinking he was dying of some imaginary sickness, or when they pretended to drown in quicksand when they were running away from the cul-de-sac—but even then Double D never once even attempted to start a fight on a physical level. He did fool him though, when Double D suffered those freak accidents which made it seem like he was beating up everybody that got near him, nearly costing his friendship with Ed.

With that in mind, and not wanting to seem too sentimental in front of the gathered summoners and champs, Eddy lightly hit Double D's shoulder and said-"Well then just pick something ya feel comfortable with. Either way, you have to pick _something_ that's a weapon sock-head, 'cause if things start gettin' dicy out there, me and Ed probably won't be able to bail you out of trouble all the time."

Double D looked at his friend and realized that he was right. If a situation arises, now or in future matches, then they will have to give it their all, which means, they will probably have to look out for themselves more often than keeping an eye on each other. Even though they did promise to have each other's backs, they also had to be weary of the danger's that would face them.

With that thought in mind, Double D nodded in determination at Eddy-"You're right Eddy. You're absolutely right. We may guard each other's backs, but we must also be vigilant of the opponents in front of us…*then he deflates*But that still doesn't leave me with many choices in weaponry."

Eddy shook his head in dismay at his answer, while hearing Arlor and Samuel, and perhaps even some of the champions, chuckle at this as well. But that was all halted by the angry yelling of Janet:

" _UUURRRGGGGHHH YOU STUPID LITTLE WEAKLING! JUST PICK A WEAPON ALREADY SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!"_

"Hey, shut the hell up, bitch!"-Eddy yelled back at Janet, not liking the way she just talked to his friend-"Let him chose at his own pa-"

"GUYS LOOK AT ME!"-Ed's sudden yelling brought both Eds' attention to him…and they were in for quite a sight: while Ed kept all of his clothes on him, including his lucky jacket, he simply placed pieces of armor, all of which seemed to be made of iron, _over_ his clothes. He had a pair of iron shoulder guards, iron elbow and knee protectors, pieces of iron armor on his calves, iron metal boots and gauntlets, and of course a thick iron chest plate. He also had a simple Iron helmet on top of his head, with metal plates protecting the back of his neck, as well as the sides of his head. His weapon of choice was a large, double bladed battle axe, with intricate illustrations on the blades themselves **(A/N: Think of the steel battle axe from 'Skyrim')**.

Having caught his friends' attention, Ed spoke excitedly again-"Don't I look cool guys? The armor on my body is really comfy, like the bed sheets from Sarah's room. Oh, oh, check this out guys!"-then Ed assumed some kind of pose, holding the large weapon effortlessly above his head in both hands, then started declaring-"I am Lothar the Barbarian! Sent by the Graybeards to vanquish the mighty dragon Smaug!"

 **XXX**

While Eddy busted another gut and Double D was laughing at this as well, everyone else who was watching wasn't. First of all, none of them knew who this 'Smaug' was, neither could they recall a dragon by that name. And of course they didn't get Ed's joke either. In fact Sejuani even took it as an insult, judging by the furious look on her face, as well the reddening of her face.

"Is he INSULTING ME?!"-she shouted out-"Well then I shall teach that fool what happens when they insult-GAHH!"-while she was rambling and was ready to exit the room and go down to the Eds, Graves decided enough was enough, so he karate chopped her in the back of the neck, causing Sejuani to stumble forward a bit.

" _You_ , will sit here, shut up, and look pretty while you watch."-Graves stated simply, then turned back to the orb, while Sejuani growled in anger.

"Sejuani, please just calm yourself."-Jarvan spoke up, before Ashe could attempt to-"It was simply a harmless attempt at humor. Young Ed was not attempting to disrespect you in any way. Of that I am certain."

While Sejuani was still seething in anger, she had to remind herself _again_ that if she does something out of line, then there's a high chance Arlor could vaporize her in seconds. So she did as she was told, and stood and watched in silence.

Meanwhile everyone else had different reactions to Ed's 'proclamation': Graves had an amused smirk on his face, Ezreal was trying to hold back his laughter, Karma was looking at the Eds curiously, Jarvan had a look of curiosity mixed with amusement, Ashe was trying to not giggle herself, Heimerdinger was looking analytically at the Eds, Swain was getting impatient and Ryze and Viktor stood in silence, the former having an amused smirk as well.

The summoners were pretty much the same: Samuel and Vega were trying to hold back their laughter, Arlor not so much, and Janet was still being furious.

"Grrr, if those…those…IDIOTS, don't start getting a move on, I'll…I'll…"

"Oh lighten up Summoner Janet."-Arlor told the noxian summoner, while getting control of his breath back-"Even you have to admit that Ed's performances are quite…humorous."

"Yes. Perhaps. But NOT during a league battle!"-Janet snapped again, her patience almost completely gone by now.

"Oh calm down already Janet, and let the…'Eds' do this thing in their own way."-Samuel said, and before Janet could snap at him too, Vega threw in his own two cents:

"Hey guys look. Eddy and Double D got equipped too."

 **XXX**

True to the Ionian summoner's word, Eddy and Double D got themselves equipped with armor as well, and while the placement of the armor pieces were similar to Ed's, there were some slight differences. For one, Eddy and Double D decided to put on some lighter armor, which would allow them to move more easily, then with heavy iron armor, like Ed. Eddy also strapped on a single shoulder pad made of leather onto his left shoulder, while Double D didn't put any on his shoulder, claiming the weight would probably be too much.

In addition Eddy and Double D also put on some brown leather gloves as well, though Eddy only put on one, onto his left hand, claiming it looks cooler this way. Lastly neither one of them put a helmet on, Eddy saying it would mess up his hair, and Double D saying that the weight of the metal helmets would crush his skull.

And lastly, in terms of weaponry, Eddy opted for a one hand sword, while Double D hesitantly took hold of a longbow, strapping a quiver of arrows onto his back, just as hesitantly. Noticing his friend's choice and slight shaking of his hands when holding the weapons, Eddy went up to Double D, lazily placing his sword onto his shoulder, and said:

"Yo Sock-Head. I see ya finally picked something you're good with."-Eddy said, while looking at the longbow in Double D's hands, before looking at his friend's face-"You are…feeling good with this thing. Right?"

Realizing that Eddy was addressing him, Double D looked back at his friend with a noticeably forced smile-"Yes! Yes, of course I'm fine Eddy. But uh…you know I still abhor violence, whatever the use for it may be. You do realize that still, right Eddy?"

"Of course buddy!"-Eddy said with a smile, while forcibly patting Double D's back—again—and then continued-"Just make sure you aim that thing to the enemies, not me, or Ed, got it?"

Smiling at his friend's optimism, Double D replied with a simple-"Of course Eddy."-and was about to move on, but Eddy suddenly stopped him.

"Hold up, Sock-Head. Just one more thing…"-Eddy trailed off, as he scanned the wall of weapons for something specific. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for: a simple dagger, which he offered to Double D-"Here, take this too. In case whatever we'll be facing's gonna get too close to ya, use this. *Double D was about to say something, but Eddy stopped him*And don't even think about saying, you'll use one of your arrows, 'cause ya wont. Save them for the shooting."

Double D looked back at the offered blade, not liking the fact that Eddy may once again be very right about this. But no matter how much he hated to admit it, Eddy did make a valid point, so Double D took the weapon from his friend's hand and strapped it onto the belt from his pants, before addressing Eddy:

"Thank you Eddy. However…I will only take it, if you promise to pick a shield for yourself as well."

At that, Eddy's response went something like this-"Eh? Now why the hell should I pick a shield, when I've already got a weapon in my hand?"

"To defend yourself Eddy."-Double D responded with an annoyed tone, as if Eddy just asked the dumbest question in the world—which BTW he did—"If you are going to use a weapon which only requires one of your hands, then the wisest course of action would be to bring a shield along as well, to have an equal amount of defense at your disposal. Like the way the roman warriors of old who-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Sheesh!"-Eddy yelled in annoyance at his friend, for once again going on a long tangent.

Eddy then turned back to find a shield good enough for him to use. After a minute of searching, he found a large, round shield, made out of wood and reinforced with steel. Grabbing hold of it, Eddy realized that it was quite heavy, but it was still light enough for him to carry. He then turned to see Double D smirking victoriously, while the vertically-challenged Ed-boy looked back at his friend with a look of annoyance.

"There. Happy now?"-Eddy asked, to which Double D calmly, but smugly responded

"Yes."

Then High Summoner Arlor's voice rang through the landscape once again _-"Well then, now that you three are equipped, allow me to explain what is essential for you three to know first."_

" _Ugh, for the Creator's sake, can't we just get started on the fights already?!"_ -the annoying voice of Janet demanded, with Samuel sighing in annoyance in response

" _Protocol Janet, remember? Every new champion needs to know about the base camp, as well as about inhibitors, nexuses, turrets and everything else first, before going into battle."_

" _You dare speak to me in that tone ice-chaser?"_ -Janet retorted, but-

"Ugh, will you shut the fuck up already, ya spoiled bitch! Just let the old man give us the rundown, so we can get this show on the road."-Eddy interfered once again, and he could already see the look on Janet's face, just from the sound of her voice.

And before the noxian summoner could retort any further, the high summoner cleared his throat and continued- _"Yes, thank you Eddy. Now as I was saying, the first thing I want you boys to do is to look around."_

Eddy and Double D look confused for a moment, but then they did as Arlor told them and looked around. They noticed for the first time since they got ported here, that they were in a cluster of ruins made from grey square stones. Much of the structures were eroded by time and nature so much, that the Eds couldn't tell which ruin was what. They did however notice some things, they knew right away had to be the summoners' makings.

There were some stars that were leading to a small spire-like structure, the top of which was giving off a faint blue glow of magic energy. A little ways from the spire they saw a large crystal, glowing a brilliant light blue color, inside a large circle made of stone and metal. They noticed four clamps on the magical mineral, which seems to hold it in place. There were also two large statues of armored soldiers, each holding a shield in one hand and a hammer in the other. Both sides of the hammed seemed to have been made of been made of the same crystal as the larger one.

Looking around the Eds saw that there were three more blue crystals, like the first one, except these ones were smaller, with chains holding them more securely down, each had one statue next to it, and they were placed in, what seemed like strategic places around the area. And those strategic points were what looked to be exits.

After looking around the area again, Arlor's voice rang through the Eds' minds once more:

" _Alright boys, now allow me to explain what you three have seen. Ahem. The spire right behind you three is where you three, as well as other champions will spawn—or respawn—when the time for battle comes. The large crystal before you is what's known as a nexus. The nexus is what you three have to defend against the opposing team, it is in fact the power source of your very team. If it is destroyed, then the match is officially over and you lose."_

" _Yes, so make sure you three_ don't _lose, or you'll be really sorry."_ -Janet threatened them, and before Eddy could retort, Arlor continued:

" _Moving on! The smaller crystals surrounding the area are known as inhibitors. Smaller chunks of mana crystals that provide power for the stone guards—which are the various statues you see before you—as well as power for the nexus to summon mana minions."_

While Ed giggled amusedly at the funny name, Double D looked confused and Eddy just had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Mana Minions. Really? That was the best you could come up with gramps?"-Eddy questioned, resulting in an elbow to the ribs, by Double D.

 **XXX**

"I told you we should've changed that name a long time ago."-Ryze told Arlor, who was starting to blush in embarrassment as Ezreal, Samuel and Vega tried to hold back their laughter, resulting in snickering.

 **XXX**

" _Ahem, a-anyway"_ -Arlor continued- _"Your task is quite simple boys; get to the enemy camp, and destroy their inhibitors and their nexus. But that will only be in an official league match. For now, just leave the camp through the middle exit."_

While Ed was eager to begin, Eddy and Double D seemed a bit uncertain of the situation.

"Well,"-Double D spoke, breaking the tension-"shall we embark on this perilious quest of fortune gentlemen?"

The responses Double D got were a confused look from Ed, and a deadpanned look from Eddy, who voiced his thoughts, before Ed could-"Really sock head? Couldn't you have come up with something less dramatic and more simple? I mean seriously, it's worse than gramps' naming skills."

After saying that, Eddy could have sworn that he heard the old sorcerer grumble- _"Everyone's a critic."_ -but made sure to keep a straight face, as Double D frowned at his friend's response.

"Well excuse me Eddy,"-Double D started retorting-"but unlike you and Ed, I am more nervous now, then I was during the school dance. Only this time we won't be dancing, we will be FIGHTING! Or have you suddenly forgotten that little detail."

After hearing this, Eddy decided to make things clear to his friend-"Hey, cool your jets Double D. You think you're the only one who's freaking out right now? I am _literally_ exploding inside. I feel like my stomach is making knots of itself, my hands are about to turn into ice cubes and I feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest, like those monsters from those 'Alien' movies!"-after he was done with his short ranting, Eddy took a deep breath and continued-"Look the point is, you're not alone on this boat Double D. All of us are nervous about what the hell's waiting for us outside that gate. But remember what we talked about the other night; we've got each other's backs. No matter what."

Double D was quite surprised by his short friend's speech, but he knew that Eddy was right to an extent. He could tell that Eddy was just as nervous as he was, and the same was for Ed as well. Looking at the big lug, Double D could tell that despite that happy, goofy smile of his, he was subtlely shacking in fear and nervousness. And Double D _did_ in fact remember his discussion with Eddy last night, and knew that his words rang true. They would always have each other's backs, no matter what they will face.

This last thought gave Double D some hope, and he freely expressed it with a small smile on his face, while turning to address his short friend-"Thank you Eddy. I must admit, I kinda needed that."

"Hey, any time buddy."-Eddy smiled, while patting his friend's back-"I'm always there for ya if ya need me."-after a pause, he added-"Besides, we survived the cul-de-sac since we were little, how hard can this be?"

His little joke got Double D to laugh a little, which managed to calm him further down. The moment was, of course broken, when Ed suddenly rose up between Eddy and Double D, the afore mentioned Eds on the big oafs shoulders, while he himself sported his signature smile.

"YAY! Now we are ready to face the dangers ahead! CHARGE!"

"WHOA!"-Eddy and Double D yelled in surprise, as Ed began running out of the exit, and into the forest.

 **XXX**

After a while—and after Eddy punched him in the head real hard—Ed set his two friends down, and they continued walking down the path ahead of them.

The Eds noticed right away, that the forest they were in was the same one they landed in, when they first arrived here. Knowing this they kept their guards up, on the off chance that monster Warwick snuck into their trial and would attack them again. They knew, of course, that Arlor would quickly pull them or the werewolf out immediately, but they didn't want to take any chances.

After a while, Arlor's voice rang through the Eds' heads once again:

" _Very good boys. Just keep going forward and you will be just fine."_

Thinking that now would be a good opportunity to ask the wizard a nagging question, Double D decided to go for it-"Uhm, pardon me High Summoner Arlor? Forgive me for perhaps asking a foolish question, but my friends and I have passed a couple more of those large statues from earlier. Are they supposed to be some form of defense mechanism?"

" _Why, yes indeed Eddward. Very good observation skills."_ -the old man complimented the hat-wearing Ed-boy, and continued- _"And yes, the stone guards are the bastions of each team's base. They will instantly fire magic energy provided by their respective nexus at any and all enemies they sense. So make sure to either stay clear of them, or destroy them as quickly as you can boys."_

"So, what? They're like…turrets, or some shit?"-Eddy inquired, and before anyone could answer him, something unexpected happened right before the three boys.

Three spheres of purple magical energy appeared before each Ed boy, and after a few seconds, the spheres popped, giving birth to three unusual looking creatures. While all three of them were very short—about the size of ten year old children—and they wore purple robes, which only showed metallic gauntlets, faces as black as night and simple white glaring eyes, they each had a certain individuality trait to themselves.

One was holding a triangle shaped, spiked shield in its right hand, while his left hand was holding a small lance-like weapon, with spikes on it. Another one was riding on, what looked to be a cartoonish-looking cannon, made out of wood and metal. The last one had a staff with purple crystal on it in its right hand, while holding a large tome of some sorts in the other, it also had a wizard's hat on its head instead of a hood like the other two, complete with yellow stripes and a pair of horns on either side.

The dwarf-like creatures didn't do anything, and were just standing there, glaring at the Eds, making them very nervous. Just before Ed could shout out the identity of these creatures, Ryze spoke to the Eds via telepathic link:

" _Alright you three, listen up. The beings you see before you, are mana constructs. And yes that is their_ real _names, not what the old man said earlier. Anyway, the point is, you three have to defeat these guys in order to proceed further with your trial. However, there are some rules to be mentioned here. One, each of you gets one construct, two you must fight your own construct one-on-one and_ not _help each other for the moment. This is basically supposed to test your individual skills."_

The Eds looked at each other in slight confusement. Sure they understood that this was obviously the first part of their test, but there was something that the rune mage forgot to mention that's concerning all three Ed-boys.

"Uhm, baldy?"-Eddy asked-"Uh, what happens if these…things get us with a killing blow?"

" _Well, you won't die, if that's what you mean."_ -Ryze answered- _"But if even one of you gets hit with a killing blow, then all three of you lose, and you fail the trial."_

Now _that_ definitely concerned the Eds, sure they knew that if they got hit nothing bad would happen, but Arlor and Ryze never told them what would happen to them if they never got qualified as champions. The three Eds looked at each other nervously, and then at the still unmoving mana constructs. They knew full well, that the chances of them loosing were highly imminent, but then they remembered that they literally took on three _champions_ before getting here. So if they managed to survive a confrontation with a werewolf, a vixen assassin and a Neanderthal with an axe, then how hard could three little pipsqueaks be?

" _Are you three ready?"_ -Ryze asked after a moment of silence, with the Eds nodding in determination- _"In that case…BEGIN!"_

And with that command, the three minions went after the Eds. The one with the lance went after Ed, the one with the cannon went after Double D, and the one that looks like a wizard went after Eddy.

The lance construct lunged at Ed with its weapon pointing forward and coming in fast, but Ed was able to use the long handle of his mighty axe to block the incoming pointy weapon. The two melee fighters were in a weapons-lock, and Ed leaned forward and said:

"Hello, my name is Ed."-he said with a goofy smile, but the construct simply kept its glare, and after getting its weapon free, it started swinging at the large boy, while Ed either dodged, or used his weapon to block.

Meanwhile Double D was doing his best, trying to avoid getting hit by any of the cannonballs the siege minion was firing at him. He figured that after the first shot, there would be a couple second window for him to use his bow and shoot the enemy. But alas, the little sucker kept firing constantly, as if it was using a giant pistol. Double D didn't even see it reload, it only moved the cannon after the smart Ed-boy.

' _Oh dear, I have to pull myself together, or else we will all fall.'_ -Double D thought, while jumping away from another cannonball that almost hit him.

And finally, Eddy had his hands full, avoiding all the magic bolts the caster minion was throwing at him.

' _God damn it, this is ridiculous!'_ -Eddy thought, ducking from another arcane blast- _'This is only the first part, and these little shits are_ literally _destroying us. There's gotta be something we can do to-'_

" _Young archer!"_ -a familiar feminine voice sounded off in all of the Eds' heads, and only one of them knew he was addressed

"Y-yes! Who is this?!"-Double D inquired, while taking cover behind a large boulder, with the siege minion continuously blasting at him.

" _It's me, Ashe. Listen to me, arm your bow with an arrow, take aim, take a deep breath, then exhale slowly and at that moment let go of the string!"_

While Ashe suddenly stopped—no doubt by one of the champions or summoners—Double D slowed down his already quick breathing and began thinking about what the frost archer told him.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, back in the summoners' chamber, Sejuani grabbed Ashe's shoulder and harshly pulled her away from the magic orb, while glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing wench?"-the freljordian warlord (…warlady?) demanded-"Helping these fools during the trials is strictly prohibited!"

"That's right freljordian."-Janet said smugly, catching Ashe's attention-"And breaking the rules would mean-"

"Oh calm yourselves, both of you."-Arlor said in an irritated manner-"There was no harm done in providing them with a few pointers. Besides, assistances must not be provided in the _later_ or final parts of the trials."

Ashe smiled gratefully at the old sorcerer, while Janet and Sejuani simply looked away and grumbled to themselves.

"You…just made that up, didn't you High Summoner?"-Samuel asked

"Hmmm, possibly."-Arlor answered with a cheeky smile on his old face, to which Samuel shook his head amusedly, and Vega was doing his best to hold back his laughter and remain focused.

 **XXX**

Back in the Summoner's Rift, Double D had just positioned an arrow onto the bow string. He was thinking of just jumping out and hope he'd get a lucky shot in, but he quickly banished the thought. Remembering Ashe's words, he had to _somehow_ time his strike right, but it's virtually impossible with the pesky construct constantly pelting him with-

' _Why has it stopped firing?'_ -Double D thought, realizing that the bombardment of cannon balls indeed stopped.

Sucking in as much courage as he can muster right now, Double D peered ever so slightly behind the boulder, and noticed that the magic construct was just sitting there, glaring straight ahead. At first the brainy Ed-boy thought it finally ran out of ammo, but then he noticed that both the muzzle of the cannon and the cannon itself was releasing hot steam, meaning that—although the weapon is magical and has infinite ammo—it can apparently overheat itself to dangerous levels.

Knowing that he was just given an opportunity to strike, Double D prepared his bow and took in a huge gulp of air. Then, thinking about Ashe's words, he calmed his mind first, then quickly got out from behind the boulder.

In that moment, while the minion was about to fire another salvo of cannon balls, Double D released the air from his lungs as slowly as possible, then released the string and allowed the arrow to fly forward. The arrow itself ended up disappearing inside the barrel of the cannon.

At first Double D thought he messed up, as he saw a purple light coming from inside the cannon, indicating that it was ready to fire. But then, something unexpected happened. The minion must've sensed it, because its eyes turned into large white disks, as the back of the cannon exploded with a very loud ***BANG*** , blasting the construct out of its cockpit as well.

Double D couldn't believe it. He _actually_ defeated one of these little monstrosities. BY. HIM. SELF. With a bow and arrow. Looking past the flaming wreckedge of what was once a cannon, Double D saw the construct lying on the ground several feet away. Or at least he thought it was the minion, since all he was the remnants of its robe burning in fire.

Then the fire's orange color turned into a light purple, then it was absorbed into one point becoming a familiar purple orb, then it disappeared with an audible ***POP*,** while the destroyed cannon was consumed by the flames, until the fires dissipated leaving no trace of the siege weapon behind.

At that moment, Double D knew that his part of the work was over, so he released the remaining breath he had in an exhausted sigh, then fell on his back, using this moment as a chance to take a slight break.

' _Goodness Gracious, what the hell did we get ourselves into?'_

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Eddy got behind a tree, while the casting minion was still keeping him pinned down. But after getting to cover, Eddy saw how well—and almost easily-Double D defeated the siege minion.

' _Heh, guess sockhead's got some fight in'em after all.'_ -he then took a quick peek at the caster minion, then quickly ducked back as an arcane blast almost nailed him in the head- _'Well if he can do it, then so can I.'_

However, Eddy quickly thought about how could he even get close enough to even touch the little bastard, without getting hit by it. Then as Eddy looked past his cover at his enemy again, he noticed that he still had the shield he picked up earlier, strapped onto his back.

He then slapped himself in the head.

' _Of frickin' course.'_ -Eddy chided himself, as he took the shield in his left arm

He then took a deep breath then exhaled, steeling himself for the insane idea he had in mind. Then with a war cry, the shortest Ed-boy ran out of his cover and ran straight towards the smaller foe.Immediately as Eddy revealed himself, the mana construct unleashed a wave of magic blasts, but fortunately the Ed-boy had his shield out while running, blocking all of the incoming blasts. He didn't know how long his shield would last, so he made sure to get this done as quickly as possible.

Once he was at striking distance, Eddy used his sword to vertically slash down at the minion's spell book, cutting it in half at the spine. The two halves of the book landed on the ground, the pages being blown away by the wind. The covers of the book, as well as the scattered pages then burned away in purple flames. Seeing this, Eddy directed a smug grin at the opposing construct.

"Ha! What are ya gonna do, now that your fancy book is trashed?"-Eddy asked mockingly, to which he started laughing as well

But the little mana creature kept its glare at the short human, then raising its staff, it created a magic circle above Eddy, which was the moment he stopped laughing.

After a moment of silence, something dropped out of the magic circle, which prompted Eddy to quickly jump back. He then looked back up and saw that the something that almost turned him into a flapjack was an…anvil? He then looked at the casting minion, which made the magic circle disappear, and waved its staff, causing ten purple magic spheres to appear in various points around it.

' _Oh snap!'_ -Eddy thought, then quickly scrambled as the minion fired all of the orbs at him.

The short Ed-boy kept dodging left and right as best as he could, having been grazed by a couple of lucky shots, and unfortunately after running out of magic orbs, the minion summoned more orbs, plus a couple of ethereal magic swords.

Seeing this, Eddy gave the little bugger an intense glare, and tightened his hold on his weapons.-"Alright that's it. No more Mr. Nice-Guy!"-Eddy declared as he once again rushed at his opponent.

The construct fired everything at Eddy, who raised his shield up causing some of the ethereal blades to get imbedded into it, and he also did his best to avoid the magic orb projectiles as well. The minion on the other hand, was so focused on bombarding Eddy with as many shots as possible, that it barely noticed Eddy getting closer and closer to it.

The moment the minion did realize this, it was too late, as Eddy quickly plunged his sword into the minion's chest, effectively stopping the bombardment of magic blasts.

The construct's eyes widened as it looked at Eddy with a mixture of surprise and shock, as if it was expecting the boy to loose, but obviously it was wrong. Seeing its reaction, Eddy couldn't help but smile smugly again-"You lose pal."

And with that, the construct's body erupted in purple flames and it disappeared soon after, leaving only an exhausted Ed-boy behind.

After inhaling and exhaling a few times to get his breath back, Eddy sheathed his sword and placed his shield back onto his back. He then walked up to Double D, who was still lying on the ground, and once he was close enough the hat-wearing boy looked up at his friend's smiling face.

"So, you are done with yours, I presume?"-Double D inquired

"Yep, all done."-Eddy replied-"And surprisingly even you got the job done."

Eddy's remark earned him a mock glare from his friend-"Ha ha, very funny Eddy. But I assure you, this task wasn't easy, by a long shot."

Eddy just chuckled at how right Double D was. These little things may be weak to champions, but they're no picnic in a fight.-"Yeah well, don't relax just yet marine, we've still got more to go."

"Yes, I suppose so."-Double D said, as he slowly got up to his feet, with Eddy lending him a helping hand. Once back on his feet, and picking his weapon up again, Double D asked Eddy about something, he was sure even he was wondering about-"Uhm, Eddy, w-where is Ed?"

As if the universe listened in on his question, Ed's goofy laughter was heard.

The two Eds looked to see their large friend walking towards them, with a big grin on his face, his axe strapped to his back…and the melee minion in his arms…in a bear-hug…

Yeah, I know. Both Eddy and Double D looked dumbly at the lump too. The construct meanwhile was struggling to get out of Ed's vice grip, with little to no success.

"Can I keep him guys?"-Ed asked excitedly, thinking his friends would agree.

…which wasn't gonna happen.

"Ugh, Ed you big idiot. You're supposed to _beat_ this thing, not hug it like a teddy bear or some shit."-Eddy scolded his large friend, which only made said Ed look at him with a sad look

"Aww, but Eddy I'll take good care of him. He's so cool and likes to fight a lot too, the little gibblet."-Ed tried to convince his best friend, until the voice of Arlor called out to all three Eds

" _Ahem, uhm boys? You victories will amount to nothing if the final construct isn't defeated."_ -the summoner's words made both Eddy and Double D look at their dumb friend with glares

"Ed, please, for the love of all that is good, just defeat this thing so we can move on with this."-Double D literally begged him, but Ed would not budge.

"Awww, but Double D he's so cute. I'll call him Charlie."-Ed tried to convince his friend, while Eddy was rolling up his right sleeve.

Ed then hugged the little minion tighter in affection, but thanks to his abominable strength, the construct pupped like a zit, leaving Ed with hugging the air.

Then Arlor's voice rang out once again- _"Well congratulations boys. You three have successfully passed the first part of the trial. Now, once Ed has stopped weeping over the loss of the mana construct, we will continue."_

Confused by Arlor's words, Eddy and Double D looked at their third team mate and saw what the old sorcerer was talking about. Ed was sitting on his rump, crying over the fact that the minion he was going to keep as a…friend was now gone. Eddy simply groaned in annoyance and slapped his forehead with his palm at the site of his friend in such a pathetic state. Double D however felt sorry for Ed, as always, so he went up to him to try and comfort him.

"Uhm, Ed? I am sorry your new…friend ended up being destroyed, but it was necessary in order for us to continue on with our quest."-his words only made Ed sniffle more, so the smart Ed-boy had to choose his next words carefully-"Uhm, look Ed, perhaps we can ask for High Summoner Arlor to provide you with a mana construct after this, should we not forget."

This brought a glimmer of hope in Ed, as he looked back at his friend with wide hopeful eyes, and dried-up tears.-"Y-you promise D-Double D?"

The smart Ed-boy just smiled gently at his friend's response and said just as kindly-"Of course, we promise Ed. Do we Eddy?"-he directed the question to the short Ed-boy, who remained silent the whole time.

Now obviously Eddy wanted to say no, since he already didn't like the little constructs, and having just one of them in their room, constantly looking for a fight, was out of the question. But looking at Double D's stern look and Ed's hopeful and begging eyes, he knew that if they needed to continue on with this trial, he'd have to say 'yes'.

"Ugh, oh alright fine, we'll ask gramps for a little monster if we don't screw up. Now can we get going already?"

Glad that his friend would play along for now, Double D nodded and then looked back at Ed, who instantly became his usual happy-go-lucky self and sprang back onto his feet.

"Okay, we can go on now."-Ed announced, which Arlor took as his que to give the Eds their instructions:

" _Ahem, well then boys if you are all prepared, then let us press on with your trial."_

As soon as he said that, the Eds suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation running up each of their spines, after which Arlor continued:

" _Now you boys may have felt a slight tingling sensation a moment ago. Well that was your three assigned summoners establishing their magical connections to you. Now this next part of the trial will require you boys to work together with your summoners in the next battle. Now just to give you a brief explination, when a summoner establishes a connection with a champion, they control every single movement of their respective champion. When they command them to run, the champion runs, when they command them to attack, the champion attacks. So make sure you establish a good connection with your summoners, because the better your connection to each other is, the better you will fight. Understand?"_

"Riiight, right. So basically we're supposed to be puppets in a life-and-death version of a puppet show."-Eddy voiced his thought snarkly

" _Yes, you are."_ -Janet added arrogantly- _"And as my little toy, you_ will _obey my_ every _word. Understand, peasant?"_

Now Eddy was starting to get fed up with Janet's attitude, as evident with his face growing red with furry.-"Okay, that's fucking it! Gramps warp me back so I can sock that bitch in the face, and give me a new summoner! I will _not_ have her high-horse, queen-bitch attitude in my head while fighting against…ANYTHING here!"

Before Double D could attempt to calm Eddy down, and before Janet could once again retort, Arlor intervened:

" _I am sorry Eddy, but that is not possible. Firstly, if I were to 'warp' you back here, that would count as forefitting, and therefore you would all lose. And secondly I cannot provide you with a new summoner, because once the connection between champion and summoner is established, it must not be broken, or else it may be seen as blaspheme. Also, Janet was the only other summoner left available."_

His answer only got an annoyed and angry groan out of Eddy, as he didn't even want to be partnered up the noxian summoner under any circumstances. Seeing his friend in such a state, Double D had to say something to ease Eddy's mind—even though he may regret it later.

"Oh come now Eddy. We have survived this long using merely our physical prowess. Surely you can survive a little while with Miss Janet in your head, right?"-while Eddy directed an annoyed look at him, Double D calmly continued-"Besides, if we give up now, we will lose, and then who knows what will become of us if we do."

While Eddy was still annoyed by the fact that he was stuck with the most annoying summoner ever by far, he knew that Double D was right about the last part. If they lose, who knows what the summoners will do to them, and he didn't want his friends to suffer, just because of a personal inconvenience. So with a resigned sigh, Eddy calmed himself down and said.

"Alright gramps, let's do this. But at least put a muzzle on that girl, because her voice alone will mean our defeat."

The three Eds heard an audible growl coming from Janet, but then Arlor cleared his throat and said- _"Well, then if we are all prepared, let us continue. Ryze, if you would?"_

Suddenly, a grand total of nine purple orbs appeared before the Eds, and they knew what that meant, which garnered different reactions out of them: Ed jumped up and down in place with an excited look on his face, Double D nervously and shakily armed his bow with an arrow, and Eddy just groaned in annoyance, while saying-"Not again."

The orbs then popped, revealing three of each of the purple minions the Eds have faced earlier: three caster minions, three siege minions and three melee minions.

" _Now then,"_ -Arlor chimed in again- _"Your task is the same boys: defeat all of the mana minions, and you move on to the next part of the trial. Although, now you may work together as a team, if you must."_

Hearing this, Eddy quickly voiced a suggestion-"Let's swap!"-his friends looked at him in confusion, and Eddy continued-"Let's take on different minions this time. I'll take the ones with the spears, Double D you take the magic ones, and Ed you can have the ones with the cannons."

While Double D looked nervous about this decision at first, he then thought, that maybe fighting magic casters would be somewhat different from fighting _three_ siege minions, who would no doubt not even give him room to so much as breath, let alone fight. Plus, looking at Ed, he can tell, he seemed excited about the prospect of fighting new enemies—if not for the fact of making new friends. So Double D looked at his friend and said:

"Very well Eddy, we'll do it your way. But now is the time for us to heed our vow of looking out for each other. Since we are no longer restricted to a single type of enemy, we'll most definitely have to fight as a team. Understand Eddy?"

"Yeah, I do."-Eddy responded solemly, but then looked back at his hat-wearing friend with his trademark smirk-"Just try not to slow us down, sock-head."

Surprisingly, Double D too smirked-"Me? Oh pish-posh, perhaps _you_ should be the one to make sure to keep up, Eddy."

"YAY! Now we are ready as a team!"-Ed exclaimed excitedly, as he and Eddy drew their weapons as well.

" _Alright then. Then may the battle…BEGIN!"_ -Arlor announced, and with that both sides clashed.

As soon as they were in position the caster minions began firing arcane blasts at Double D, who's legs subconsciously moved on their own and he ran quickly behind a large tree. Double D never even realized what he did, until a voice in his head sounded off:

" _Are you alright Double D?"_

"Vega, is that you?"-Double D asked outloud-"Were you the one controlling my legs a moment ago?"

" _Y-yes, I was."_ -the Ionian said- _"I'm sorry if it feels strange right now, but I am sure you will get used to it soon enough."_

"Well hopefully."-Double D said-"The sensation I felt earlier was…strange, to put it lightly."

In another part of the battlefield, Ed was having little to no trouble avoiding the incoming cannon fires from the siege minions. His method of evading, was to…dance. No seriously, the big lug was literally ballerina dancing all over the place, laughing away all of his troubles. Even the constructs themselves had wide confused eyes, trying to figure out, what Ed was up to.

"Hahaha, this is fun!"-Ed stated happily, as he jumped up to avoid another cannon ball.

 **XXX**

Back inside the institute, Samuel was having trouble figuring out what Ed was up to as well.

"Uhm…Samuel? Is Ed dancing supposed to be part of your…strategy?"-Ezreal asked, not sure if Ed's the one dancing or that Samuel is making him to.

"Hmmm, seems to be an…interesting strategy, my boy. But slightly confusing to the frontal cerebral lobe as well."-Heimerdinger stated, trying to sound encouraging and failing just as well

"Ugh this is so embarrassing. And no, I'm not making him do…that."-Samuel stated, although right now, he would've preferred to be anywhere but here-"In fact…I can't make him do _anything_ right now."

That got both the champions' and Arlor's attention as well.

"But, how is that even possible?"-Karma asked, intruiged by this new development-"Shouldn't you as a summoner have full control over this boy?"

"Well, that's just the thing, the connection I should have with Ed seems to be-"

"Oh don't worry your head so much Samuel, or like I said, your hair will turn white sooner then it's supposed to."-Arlor cut in-"We'll look into it later. Right now, I want to see what the Eds will do next."

"Yes, so be silent Samuel."-Janet added snarkly-"Some of us who are _actually_ concentrating are actually winning as well."

Though she said smugly, Ezreal, Jarvan and Heimerdinger looked over her shoulders, and saw that her definition of 'winning' is…questionable, at best.

 **XXX**

While his friends were doing a-okay, Eddy wasn't doing so well though.

He knew that being controlled by Janet would be a humongous mistake, but now he knew it was worse. The only command Eddy got from this girl was to attack, and nothing else. So, like a puppet on strings, his body kept obeying her command and kept attacking the melee minions with his sword. The problem was that Eddy came too close to getting critically hit by these things more than once, and was able to avoid them, by focusing hard enough. However, every time Eddy wants to dodge, or even retreat, Janet's mental command becomes stronger and stronger, making it very hard for the short Ed-boy to focus properly.

 **XXX**

"What in the Creator's name are you doing?!"-Ezreal demanded, seeing what's happening to his friend

"Pfft, what does it look like piltovian?"-Janet retorted-"I'm fighting. And winning."

"No, you're not! Your about to get Eddy killed in there!"-Ezreal shouted back to Janet, said summoner barely being affected

"Oh please, quit being so dramatic, you peasant."-Janet once again said in a condescending manner-"The fool won't actually die in there, as we _all_ know. He might just get a few scratches or bruises at best."

"Ugh, don't you get it?!"-Ezreal shouted again, this time effectively drawing everyone's attention-"If you keep this…BLUNDERING up any longer, Eddy's gonna get hit with a critical strike, and he and his friends will _all_ lose!"

"So? That isn't _my_ concern. If they lose, then that just means the institute will have learnt a lesson here, and will choose better warriors next time."-Janet responded in a non-caring manner.

Ezreal was shocked at what he just heard. Just how in the world did this obnoxious woman even got _in_ the summoner ranks, if she doesn't even give two shits about her champion?

Ezreal knew he couldn't just stop her, otherwise the consequences for his actions could be severe, involving even his home country as well. So now the explorer could only stand there and watch as his friend is being helplessly controlled by this noxian witch.

 **XXX**

Back in the battlefield, Eddy was doing his best to not get hit too badly, which was proving to be more and more difficult.

Right now, his right arm was pushing his sword into a construct's shield, while his left arm was holding his shield up, stopping another construct's spear. However, this position was proving to be very difficult to hold, since he was both attack and defending at the same time. And the fact that he already had multiple scratches and slash marks all over his body wasn't helping either.

Eddy then noticed that the minion he was trying to destroy was readying it's spear to impale him, and the short Ed-boy also noticed the third construct charging right in front of him also ready to impale him. And his left arm was starting to tire down as well from pushing the second construct back so much. While Eddy knew he wouldn't actually die and would be brought back at the ruins, if he did get impaled by even one of these things it's game over for him _and_ his friends.

So having that in mind, and the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold any of these things back all at once, the self-proclaimed leader of the Eds did the one thing he could logically do in this situation:

"GUYS! HELP!"

Hearing their friend's shouting caused Double D to look past his cover, and Ed to stop dancing, and look in Eddy's direction. Seeing their friend in a lock with two constructs while a third one was charging at him, the remaining two Eds quickly rushed to his aid, forgetting about the other constructs they were battling.

"Hold on Eddy! We're coming!"-Double D shouted, running as fast as he could, while also arming his bow.

"Don't worry Eddy! I will save you!"-Ed also shouted, rushing as fast as he could to his friend.

But Eddy knew they wouldn't make it in time, since they were too far away. He wanted desperately to jump back, which would cause the construct to his left to forcefully strike the one on his right, and the in front of him would hopefully impale both constructs at once. But unfortunately he couldn't since Janet's magic control on him was too strong now. So now, all he could do was stand his ground as best as he could, while his friends shouted his name and defeat was imminent.

' _I'm sorry guys. Guess I'm the one who failed all of-WHOA!'_ -Eddy's train of thought came to a sudden halt as he suddenly was able to jump back, landing squarely on his butt.

 **XXX**

Just seconds before Eddy could be finished off, Arlor severed the link between him and Janet, as well as forcefully pull at one of her arms for emphasis, garnering an enraged glare from the noxian.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"-Janet shouted-"How DARE you interrupt my progress you old fool! I was just about to-kurghh!"

Janet cringed in pain, as Arlor's grip on her left wrist got tighter, and his glare even stronger as well.

" _You_ were about to get three potential champions of the league disqualified, all because of your wretched arrogance."-Arlor seemingly growled at her, which frightened Samuel and Vega, and caused some the present champions to take a few steps back.-"You clearly saw that Eddy was about to lose, yet you did nothing to avoid that, except to continue on like a rampaging bull."

While she was feeling pain and numbness at her wrist, Janet still directed a venomous glare at the elder sorcerer-"So what of it? Even a magic-using fool like you knows the one true law of this world: only the strong live, while the weak must perish."

Janet's words only resulted in a slight magic jolt being sent into her gripped limb, while Arlor's glare remained.

"You will sees your role in this match, and will only continue if _I_ will allow it."-Arlor ordered, finally relinquishing his hold on Janet's wrist, said summoner, directing an even angrier glare at him.

"No! You cannot make me stand down in this fight! You have no right to-"

"He and I _both_ have the right to suspend any and all summoners in this or any match if they endanger the champion's wellbeing."-Ryze spoke up, making Janet to direct her glare at him.

The noxian summoner was about to speak again, only for Graves to roughly put his hand on her shoulder and say-"Look, why don' ya just sit on yer ass, and wait 'till the boys 're done, little missy. Or do Ah need tah be a little more…persuasive?"

While Janet knew she could take on Graves, she looked around and saw some of the other champions directing glares of their own at her, almost asking for her to do something stupid. Even her fellow summoners were looking at her with caution. Finally settling her gaze on Swain, the noxian tactician subtly shook his head, which caused Janet to growl in annoyance and relax her stance.

Once that was done, Ezreal turned to the leader of the summoners and whispered to him-"Thank you sir."

"No problem, my boy."-Arlor whispered back, then looked back at the sphere to see what was going on.

 **XXX**

Eddy had no notion of what just happened, but he was glad it did, since that means he and his friends were spared a cruel fate. Once he sat up, the better-check-your-wallet Ed-boy saw the construct he was supposed to slash had impaled the one he was defending against, while the third construct had impaled the first one. This resulted in both minions to burst in purple flames and dissipate into the atmosphere.

He was relieved that two enemies were gone, and he was even more relieved when he felt he could control his own movements again. However that relief was washed away when he saw the remaining melee minion charge at him once again. He knew he wouldn't be fast enough to pull up his shield, and that he wouldn't be strong enough to even hold his ground against the little monster.

But he wasn't going to need to, because a large axe imbedded itself in the ground, between Eddy and the construct. When the minion struck the axe, it looked up and saw an angry Ed looking down at it. The orange haired boy, then used his axe like a golf club and smacked the construct away from his friend.

While still in shock of what had just happened, Eddy was snapped out of it, when Double D quickly ran to his side, and helped him stand up.

"Eddy, are you alright? Have you been injured in any way?"-Double D asked with concern, noticing some of the minor wounds that have been inflicted on the shorter boy

"I'm fine Double D, just a couple of-"

"EDDY!"-Ed interrupted Eddy, by grabbing him in a painful bearhug-"Please do not die on us Eddy! Please do not die on us!"

Having enough of Ed's crying and constricting, Eddy managed to free one of his hands…and uppercut Ed with an angry look on his face.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!"

"He's okay Double D."-Ed said happily, even though he was on the ground with a large, red bruise on his face that was steaming.

"Yes, I can…see that Ed."-Double D responded calmly, even though he was still shocked by what Eddy just did-"Ahem, Eddy why on Earth didn't you move earlier? Were you not aware of the danger you were in, or was it supposed to be some kind of strategy that-"

"It was her, Double D."-Eddy responded in a somber way, confusing the hat-wearing Ed-boy at first, but then he elaborated-"That Janet bitch. _She_ was the one who made me keep fighting, and going forward. I could barely make my body _dodge_ some of those attacks. I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch I'll…"

"Eddy, please, focus. What happened?"

"Oh, right. Well I'm not sure myself. One second I was held in place by her, the next thing I know I could move my body again, and well here I am."-Eddy finished explaining, causing his friend's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that Miss Janet isn't connected to you anymore?"-Double D enquired in alarm-"But…doesn't that mean that…we're disqualified?"

Eddy looked at his friend and realized that he was right. If his connection with Janet was severed, than that would mean they flunked this part of the trials and are out of the game for good. However, if that was the case, than why aren't they back in the chamber with Ezreal and the others. This meant that either Arlor gave them another shot, or the severing of Eddy connection with Janet was intentional, and that meant that the show must go on.

"I…I don't know Double D."-Eddy admitted-"Maybe it just means she got herself a time-out, or something, and we're supposed to continue on."

Double D looked unsure about this, and seeing this Eddy said-"Look, I honestly don't have a clue why aren't we back with the others, but if this means we're still in the game, then let's just keep it up until the end."

Eddy's determination was admirable in Double D's eyes, but he still had his doubts about the situation. But he knew he can't worry about this right now, and should instead be focusing on the task at hand.

"Y-yes, of course Eddy. I still think we should be disqualified, but if we still have a chance to see this to the end, than let's not waste any more time."

Double D's response made Eddy smile, knowing that his friend was still with him. He then directed his gaze back at his still-fallen friend and addressed him-"Yo Ed! You can stop playing-possum now lumpy."

"Awww, I thought I really had ya there Eddy."-Ed said sadly, his bruise healed, as he got up to his feet.

"Heh, dream on lumpy."-Eddy said with his smug grin, but then he turned serious, when he saw the remaining melee construct, as well as the rest of the construct assault squad getting closer to him and his friends.-"Alright listen up guys. The plan stays the same: you guys take on your monsters and I'll take care of the remaining shrimp. After that I'll help you guys out. Understood?"

Ed and Double D simply said at the same time-"Right!"

"Good."-Eddy said, eyeing his opponent intently, and after a few more seconds of waiting he shouted-"GO!"

And with that the battle continues.

Eddy charged at his opponent, sword raised to attack the minion. However, the magic construct intercepted the attack with its own weapon, forcing them both into a weapon-lock. A few seconds later, Eddy pulled his sword back, and began striking at his opponent, but no matter where he struck, the construct was able to parry every single one of his strikes. The little mana creature even tried to strike back a few times, only for the short Ed-boy to raise his shield and defend himself.

After five minutes of this, Eddy was starting to get very impatient, so when the construct's weapon landed on his shield, he swung the shield forward, hitting the minion in the face (if it even had one) and stunning it for a moment. That moment was exactly the window Eddy was waiting for, and using this to his advantage, the short Ed-boy swung his sword down, and bisected the minion down the middle.

Once the two halves of the little monster burst into flames, Eddy bent down, holding onto his knees, to catch his breath. However, once he looked up and saw that Double D was having trouble fighting the caster constructs, Eddy ignored his exhaustion, and went ahead to help his friend.

' _No time for rest now. Gotta help the guys, or we lose.'_

 **XXX**

Rolling to the left, Double D evaded yet another blast of arcane magic shot by the constructs. So far, the closest he could get to shooting them, was embedding an arrow into the cover of the tome of one of them.

Now he was crouching down, behind a fallen log, trying to find the perfect opportunity to strike. Suddenly, a magic blast caused a part of the log behind Double D to explode. Figuring now would be a god time to strike, while the smoke from the explosion covers him, Double D pulled the string of his bow back, and placed an arrow, ready to fire.

Getting a glimps of something shiny through the smoke, Double D fired. His arrow sailed through the black smog and when it hit its target, the results were surprising. Another explosion resounded, which cleared most of the smoke and when he could see again, Double D saw that his arrow hit one of the caster minion's staff, or more precisely the purple crystal on the staff, which rendered it vulnerable for a moment.

Taking his chance, Double D shot another arrow, this time hitting the little sucker right between the eyes, causing it to burst in flames and disappear.

 **XXX**

Back in the chamber, after witnessing what the hat-wearing Ed-boy jut did, one champion in particular was quite impressed and wasn't shy about voicing her opinion:

"That was quite impressive."-Ashe said, before turning to Vega-"Summoner Vega, were you the one responsible for that accurate snipping earlier?"

"Uh, n-no lady Ashe, I wasn't."-Vega said respectfully, which earned him a curious look from both the freljordian archer and his mentor, which made him continue-"W-we simply agreed through our mental link for me to let him do the shooting, while I would simply guide him through the battlefield."

At first he thought he shouldn't have revealed his strategy, since Arlor was looking at him oddly, but after a moment of silence, the old summoner simply smiled and said casually:

"Hmm, interesting strategy Vega."-with that said Vega breathed a sigh of relief, before the older summoner slapped him on the back-"Keep this going though, my boy. I think your strategy may yield you more victory yet."

Ashe however, was still looking surprised at Vega, then looking back at the magic sphere which showed Double D. She was still shocked that the young boy was able to pull this off, not with Vega's assistance, but with his own skills. She knew she needed to have a few words with this boy at some point later.

 **XXX**

Back in the Summoner's Rift, Double D was still looking at the site of his fallen foe. The truth is, after witnessing his own accurate killing shot, he felt rather disturbed by the site of it, like when he and Eddy were watching one of Ed's action/horror movies. Being a pacifist, violence was never something he would do, and killing was the very last thing he would ever consider. Sure these things weren't even alive, and dying in this terrain would be impossible, but Double D still felt a little ill after what he just witnessed.

However, while he was still in shock at what just happened, Double D didn't realize that something was lurking behind him.

One of the caster minions had managed to circle around him from behind, and was ready to fire another arcane blast at the unsuspecting Ed-boy. The moment Double D realized something was wrong, it was too late.

But the blast never managed to hit its mark, because Eddy jumped in front of Double D, with his shield up, stopping the attack in its tracks.

"Ya alright sockhead?!"-Eddy shouted looking over his shoulder, while still holding his shield and stopping the blasts that keep coming.

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine Eddy!"-Double D responded, still a little winded by what just happened.

"Good, 'cause I don't know how long I can keep this up, so you'll have to shoot this thing and finish it quick!"-Eddy instructed his friend while holding back the volley of arcane shots.

Double D understood what his friend meant, but when he looked back, he saw the remaining construct ready to fire at them. But before it could even start charging up its next shot, a siege construct crashed into it, sending both of them flying a few feet away.

Double D looked in the direction from which the construct flew from, and saw Ed with his axe held up, obviously after striking the minion. Said dimwitted Ed-boy looked in his smart friend's direction and just smiled with his usual goofy smile.

"Don't worry Double D! Big Ed has your back!"-Ed shouted at his friend, before avoiding another shot from the remaining siege minions.

Double D smiled greatefully that his friends were helping him out. Now, focusing back at the task at hand, the hat-wearing Ed-boy armed his bow with another arrow and aiming over Eddy's shoulder, he launched the arrow towards the enemy. The arrow sailed in the air, until it embedded itself into the little construct's chest, which resulted in it becoming engulfed in flames.

Seeing the minion being vaporized in its own flames, Eddy lowered his shield, while panting in exhaustion.

"Think ya coulda pulled it off any later than that?"-Eddy asked his taller friend, while placing his hands onto his knees.

Double D shook his head at what his friend just said, but smirked none the less, knowing this was Eddy's way of saying 'thanks'-"You're welcome Eddy."

"What do ya mean sockhead?"-Eddy inquired seeing the smirk on Double D's face-" _I'm_ the one who saved your ass a minute ago."

"Yes."-Double D retorted-"But may I remind you that it was by _my_ assistance earlier that you survived."

Realizing his friend had him there, Eddy simply sighed in defeat, especially after seeing that smirk still etched on Double D's face. But he smirked as well, knowing that he was okay thanks to his friend and that he was able to help him as well.

"Thanks sockhead."

Double D simply nodded his head, but then he became serious once again-"There is no time for thanks now Eddy. We still have some more of these monsters to deal with."

"Oh c'mon Double D. We beat up most of them, and I'm pretty sure Ed's defeated his pile already. So how hard could the rest of these midgets be?"-Eddy said with the intent in reassuring his friend, but a magic bolt missing his face by a couple of centimeters made him rethink the situation.

Both Eds looked in the direction the bolt came from, and saw the caster and siege constructs both on their feet and ready to attack again. They didn't seem to suffer any injuries, except for their robes being ruffled up a bit.

Eddy and Double D were ready to face these two, but just then, the siege minion was rushed by a large axe. Lifting up his weapon, with the construct stuck on its blade, Ed used the other blade to smash the shocked caster minion as well.

Once that was done, Ed lifted his axe up with both constructs hanging from both blades, and he looked at his friends with his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey guys, check this out!"-he said enthusiastically, and before Eddy or Double D cold say anything, the two constructs burst into purple flames giving Ed's axe a sort of mystical look to it.

A fact which Ed quickly took advantage of, as with goofy giggle he lifted his axe up a bit more, and struck a pose, which made Eddy roll his eyes and Double D facepalm while muttering-'How embarrassing.'

But the flames died out after a few seconds causing the big lug to moan in disappointment, and it was then that Eddy decided to speak up:

"Well, if Lumpy is done pretending to be the statue of New York, can we get back to kicking ass and moving on with this?"

"One, I believe you meant the Statue of Liberty, Eddy."-Double D, with Eddy adding a 'That too' in-"And second, yes, let us continue on with our trial."

All three Eds looked at the two remaining siege minions, which took a few steps back, apparently recognizing the Eds as an actual threat. After a moment of silence Eddy spoke up:

"Yo Ed, think you could keep those two busy, while sockhead and I finish them off?"

"Got it Eddy."-Ed said happily as he stepped forward

"Ready to finish this round Double D?"-Eddy asked his friend, who was keeping himself as calm as possible

"Yes. Let's finish this and see what comes next."-Double D said, not wanting to raise his adrenaline levels too high, like with the whole squirt-gun ordeal. _That_ would be embarrassing.

The two siege minions then started firing at them, but Ed was able to either slice the cannonballs in half with his impressive strength or knock them away, like he was playing tennis or baseball. And while he was doing that, Eddy and Double D got to work themselves. Eddy ran forward, and kept avoiding some the shots himself, but when he got close enough, he jumped and thrust his sword forward, stabbing the construct in the chest in the process. As soon as the short Ed-boy landed, the minion burst into purple along with its tank.

Meanwhile Double D had a much easier way of dispatching his foe, since all he had to do was wait for the right moment, and when he saw it, he released the string of his bow and launched his arrow forward. The arrow sailed in the air, until it struck the construct right between the eyes and after a moment it burst into flames as well, signaling the end of the round.

After they regrouped, the Eds started hearing clapping and then heard Arlor's ever cheerful voice in their heads:

" _Bravo boys! Bravo! Now_ that _was a truly magnificent way of using teamwork. Excellent work indeed!"_ -Arlor's voice then suddenly took a one-eighty and became serious- _"However, your trial is not done yet. Just go forth and you will come across your next and final task."_

Eddy groaned at having to face something else while Ed was skipping in excitement in place. Double D on the other hand was looking in space, as his mind was still on the fact that he destroyed the constructs. He still couldn't get his mind away from what he had just done. He knew full well that he would have to get used to fighting and landing some blows that would normally kill someone, but it was something he knew he would never be comfortable with. Weather he'd 'kill' actual people, or magical constructs he knew he will have a hard time delivering the finishing blow.

"Hey, sock-head. Ya still with us?"-Eddy's sudden question pulled Double D out of his inner thoughts.

"Uh, y-yes, yes I'm quite fine, thank you Eddy."-Double D answered, but his stuttering didn't go unnoticed by one Ed in particular.

"Double D? Are you okay?"-Ed asked, concern evident in his voice, and this even drew Eddy's attention as well.

Double D knew he shouldn't lie to his own friends, but with everything that's happened up until this point, as well as what would no doubt be their most challenging fight coming up ahead, he didn't want to burden them with his own problems. So he had no choice but to put up a fake smile, and hope they would take his answer:

"O-oh yes, i-I'm quite alright, thank you Ed. But I do believe we should keep going. Our final challenge _is_ supposed to be up ahead, yes?"-and without even, waiting for an answer, Double D marched forward, with Ed following close behind. Eddy however, lingered behind for about a minute, suspecting that Double D could be hiding something, but figuring they have enough to worry about as it is, he decided to ask him later, and so he followed his two friends to their third and final challenge.

 **XXX**

Back in the summoners' chamber Ezreal, as well as everybody else who was on friendly terms with the Eds breathed a sigh of relief that the three boys were able to survive through this ordeal.

"Pfft, don't relax just yet."-Sejuani scoffed, bringing everyone's attention to her-"They still have one last task to complete. And to be honest? _That_ will be the point where their luck will run out."

That last sentence of hers earned a glare from the piltovian explorer, but Jarvan spoke first before he could:

"It wasn't just luck that led them this far, Sejuani. It was determination, and a desire to keep each other safe that did."

Ezreal smiled, now knowing his new friends had the prince of Demacia on their side as well. Sejuani, though blowed a puff of air and crossed her arms under her armored boobs.

"Keep telling yourself Demacian."-she then looked at Ezreal in the eye-"You should have said your goodbyes to them. Even _you_ must realize they won't survive the end."

Ezreal's glare returned full circle, and he was about to walk towards the freljordian warlady, until a large arm blocked his way. He looked to his left and saw Graves stopping him in his tracks, as well as whisper to his ear-"It ain't worth it kid."

Ezreal only took a second to realize what the bilgewateian was talking about, and know that he was right for once. So he directed one last glare at Sejuani and said-"Don't test me Sejuani."

With that the both looked away from each other.

Meanwhile, Arlor was looking at one particular Ed, and suspecting the worst, he turned to the Summoner in charge of him.

"Summoner Vega."-the young Ionian turned to his mentor at the mention of his name-"Tell me, what do you feel from inside young Eddward's heart?"

The Ionian summoner concentrated and felt something truly worrying inside his champion-"I…I feel…d-doubt, worry and…fear."-Arlor directed his gaze to Vega, signaling him to be more specific-"His soul is one that wishes for peace, not violence. To have a peaceful solution at hand, rather than resorting to fighting. He's almost like me and my people in a way, Master Arlor."

"Hmm, so I thought…"-Arlor said ominously, drawing a worried look from Vega, and a suspicious one from Ryze, the rune mage having a pretty good idea on what his partner is thinking about- _'If he doesn't cast these negative feelings away soon…none of them will succeed.'_

However, their conversation didn't go unheard be everyone, as a particular 'man of steel' was listening in on what Vega said about Double D. Viktor then looked at the magic orb, looking at the smart Ed-boy in particular.

' _So, boy with hat does not like to kill, eh? Weak sentiment, but perhaps useful in future.'_ -Viktor thought, his yellow eyes narrowing in anticipation

Janet also overheard their conversation. While she couldn't care less about how someone like Double D would be on the inside, she figured this could be vital information, especially since her boss didn't seem to hear it.

Right now though, she was waiting for the right moment to get back into match and teach a certain Ed-boy not to mess with a noxian warrior.

 **XXX**

The three Eds walked for about five minutes now, Ed happily skipping ahead, either merrily singing a random song off the top of his head, or asking questions outloud about what the final challenge could be. Eddy was lazily dragging himself along, not caring about Ed's constant questions and just eager to finish this whole trial thing once and for all. Double D however, was internally trying to calm himself down, making sure not to show his fear on the outside.

He was still fearful of what he did minutes prior, and was hoping that he would not have to resort to killing anything this time.

"BULL!"

Ed's sudden shout, pulled Double D and Eddy back to the real world, and what they saw up ahead was shocking. Ahead, they saw a massive purple crystal surrounded by statues of caster constructs. They assumed it must be a nexus. On either side of the nexus crystal, there were two statues—turrets no doubt—which looked like taller versions of the caster constructs, with shields instead of magic tomes.

But the greatest shock they received was from the sight of a massive creature that stood before the nexus. It was massive, covered in purple fur, with longer dark blue fur running down the length of its neck and back, like a main. Its arms were huge as well—possibly large enough to grab a person's entire body in its grasp—its wrists were covered by large, iron shackles, with a bit of chain still attached to them. It wore a loincloth around its waist, as well as large leg guards, just above its massive hooves that could easily crush a car if it stepped on one. Last, but not least, it had a bovine head, with a small beard and big side burns of the same color as its main, with a ring dangling from its large nose. It also had a peculiar set of horns which looked like a total of four: one pair pointing forward, the other pair pointing backwards. The creature's eyes though—which were a crimson red color—were the most terrifying aspect. Those were the eyes of a battle hardened warrior, ready to crush his opponents as soon as the bell tolls.

Eddy and Double D looked terrified at the site of this massive minotaur. They turned to Ed to see if he could shed some light as to what this creature could be, but saw him take several steps backwards, and he looked like he was ready to soil his pants at any moment. And if this creature could frighten Ed, then the two remaining Eds knew they were in deep trouble.

But then, the voice of Arlor broke the silence, slightly startling the Eds as well:

" _Alright boys, now it's time for your third and final challenge. It is quite simple really. Defeat Alistar and destroy the purple nexus. Couldn't be more simple, right?"_ -however, the old summoner's awkward chuckling, as well what sounded like Ryze facepalming himself in the background, suggested otherwise.

"'Simple?' 'SIMPLE?!'"-Eddy shouted at Arlor, making him stop his chuckling-"Are you fucking out of your mind, you old goat?! How the hell are we even SUPPOSED to beat that, that…THING?!"-Eddy demanded, while pointing a finger towards the minotaur now named Alistar, who simply growled in annoyance and blue some air out of his nostrils.

"Uhm, Eddy?"-Double D enquired, gaining his friend's attention-"Perhaps you shouldn't antagonize our horned friend before us right now."

"Yeah Eddy, don't make Mr. Alistar mad. Or he will flatten us like pancakes."-Ed also added his two cents, to which Eddy looked at both of his friends, then at the towering bull monster and he immediately shut up.

" _*sigh*Listen boys,"_ -Arlor spoke again- _"The truth is that the final stage of every trial is to face a champion of the league. And I had to go through my entire list of warriors here in the institute at least five times to find a worthy challenger for you three. Alistar was the one who ended up becoming my best choice each time. Do not worry though. If the situation does get out of hand, than I will immediately stop the battle and pull you three out. Alright?"_

This calmed the Eds down, but only by a very small percentage, because they knew that they'd have to actually fight the horned colossus before them.

"Eddy…"-Double D spoke softly-"…I…I can't do this."-this caused Eddy and Ed, as well as summoners and champions alike to look in shock at the young boy-"I…I mean just…just look at this. The odds are clearly stacked against us. We will never win such a battle, without some form of assistance! We're going to lose for sure gentlemen!"

 **XXX**

Ezreal sighed and lowered his head at Double D's outburst. Truthfully, he knew the Eds wouldn't stand a chance against Alistar, considering the minotaur's abominable strength and intense rage, and he was just as surprised as the Eds when it was revealed that Arlor chose Alistar of all champions to fight them.

Speaking of the high summoner, the old sorcerer hung his head in sadness and shame, knowing full well that pitting a monster of a fighter against three ordinary boys was the worst possible idea ever. But he did it anyway, thinking that the Eds might just be able to pull off a victory and maybe even unleash some hidden powers they might have within them. However, he now realized that parallel worlds work differently, and the Eds themselves told him that their world has no magic and no one from there possesses any special abilities either.- _'What a fool I was for overlooking that shred of detail.'_

Everyone else had different reactions: Jarvan had his head lowered in disappointment as did Ashe and Heimendinger, Sejuani had a smug look on her face that screamed 'I told you so', Graves shook his head and groaned in disappointment, Karma had a neutral look on her face as well as Swain and Viktor. Samuel also had a neutral look, but inside he was disappointed about Double D's decision to give up, Vega looked sad and disappointed because now he wouldn't have a champion of his own and quite possibly a new friend as well. Janet however, was secretly smiling devilishly, thinking that the Eds giving up would be a blow towards Arlor's ego.

Figuring that this might be the time to call the trials off, Ryze approached Arlor and asked him the heavy question:

"Shall I bring them back?"

With a heavy sigh and an equally heavy heart, Arlor simply nodded. Ryze started gathering mana energy and was ready to teleport the Eds out of the Summoner's Rift, when Eddy's voice sounded off:

"Bullshit."

And that was when Ryze stopped and everyone looked at the magical sphere in stunned surprise.

 **XXX**

Double D looked at his short friend in surprise and shock.

After his little episode, everything around them went silent, and the atmosphere became somber. Ed hung his head in sadness, believing that this is where their fantastical adventure ends, Eddy fell silent with a shocked look frozen on his face, the summoner's chamber went quiet and even Alistar himself after hearing the hat-wearing human's outburst grunted, believing that he was summoned for nothing.

But after Eddy finally spoke up, Double D and Ed looked at him in shock, and saw him with an almost enraged glare on his face, and after another moment of silence, Eddy spoke again, addressing Double D:

"So that's it? You're just gonna stand there, and tell me you're giving up? After everything we've been through? Both at Peach Creek _and_ here, you're just gonna throw in the towel now, when we're so close to the finish line?"

"Eddy please, listen to me, I-"

"NO! _You_ listen Edd!"-Eddy's sudden interruption and the use of his name caused Double D to immediately stay silent and listen-"We've made a promise— _you've_ made a promise—that we would get stronger in this world to protect ourselves. To protect _each other_. And yeah it was hard up until now. I mean we've almost been ripped apart by some Halloween reject, almost got turned into confetti by some crazy redhead **(somewhere in the institute Katarina sneezes)** , nearly got chopped to bits by a pair of psychos and even now we've been blasted at a lot of times. But we're still here, alive, breathing and damn well kicking. So don't you even _dare_ chicken out on me now when we're so close to actually win for once!"

While Ed still looked at Eddy with shock and awe, Double D lowered his head in shame, knowing that his friend was right, and that they _did_ survive the worst the universe could throw at them in both worlds. But he was still afraid and doubtful that they would survive facing off the minotaur before them, even with the arena's magic. Seeing his friend still wasn't convinced enough, Eddy took a deep breath to calm himself down, then looked back at Alistar's stoic form while addressing his smart friend yet again:

"Hey Double D, look over there."-at Eddy's instructing, Double D looked in the direction his short friend was looking, and was confused since he only saw Alistar and the purple nexus-"I know what you're gonna say Edd. That that giant monster over there is gonna pulverize us, and we're gonna lose. That's what you see right there. But you know what I see?"-Double D silently shook his head, and when Eddy turned his head to look at him, the smart Ed-boy saw a smug grin plastered on his face-"I see a big fat cow ready to be put into the meat grinder."

This made both Eds confused and one minotaur very angry, but Eddy continued nonetheless:

"Look I'll admit too that our chances of beating this guy (points at Alistar with his thumb) are nil, and I won't sugarcoat the issue, but I say we give it our best shot. If we give up before the fight even starts, than what the hell would've been the point of all this? None, that's what. So I say we put our acts together like we did so far and kick Guy Betsy's ass as hard as we can."

This put an excited smile on Ed's face and he was ready to do it, and while Double D's spirits were lifted a bit from Eddy's speech, he still asked the plaguing question:

"…And what if we lose Eddy?"

At this Eddy put his hands into his pockets and relaxed his stance while still smirking:

"Then we at least gave it our best shot. And whatever them robe wearers will do to us then…we'll just wing it."

At this Double D smiled slightly and gave an amused chuckle-"'Wing it' Eddy? Aren't you supposed to be the 'man with a plan'?"

"Ha! Says Mr. Organizealot."-Eddy countered, happy that Double D snapped out of his funk

"Touche."-Double D said with a smile. He was now feeling much better, but was still afraid of what Alistar will do to them, or worse what the summoners will do to them should they lose. But he trusted both of his friends, knowing they would watch his back and he would watch theirs should things go sideways. So with a long sigh, the head-in-sock Ed-boy looked at his friend and said:

"Alright Eddy. Let's do it your way, _again_. But if I end up with a permanent broken bone anywhere within my body…I will blame you for it."

"Heh, deal Sock-Head."-Eddy chuckled, than looked up and spoke up-"Yo Gramps! We're ready to do this shit!…And Double D said he'll blame you for his broken bones!"

Double D lightly punched Eddy's shoulder for the misinforming, but Arlor's voice was then heard in the form of a good natured laugh.

" _Alright than boys. And good decision too on continuing on. Some of the champions here were ready to take back their wager coins."_ **-(Ryze lightly punched his partner's shoulder while some of the champs chuckled good heartedly)-** _"Anyway, the rules you know; defeat Alistar the Minotaur and destroy the Nexus he is guarding. Only then will your trial come to an end."_

" _Now…BEGIN!"_

As soon as Arlor gave the word, the Eds looked to Alistar's direction, seeing the large man-bull cracking his knuckles and looking at the three boys with glaring anticipation.

"So"-Alistar spoke for the first time, his voice strong and deep, like booming war drums-"Let's see what all the fuss is about you three."

"Oh yeah?"-Eddy challenged-"Well get ready to be sent back to farmer Brown's uh…farm."

Double D—as well as the summoners and champions—facepalmed upon hearing Eddy's ridiculous statement, however before he could say something, Ed interrupted:

"Prepare to be vanquished! Servant of Hades! Aaaahhh!"-Ed declared as he charged the ex-gladiator, despite his friends shouting for him to stop.

Ed closed the distance quickly and when he got close enough he swung down his axe…only for Alistar to catch the blade mid-way…with his fingers. Seeing this, caused Ed to look shocked and scared at the purple minotaur. Alistar simply grunted and flicked his fingers, causing Ed to be shot past his two friends and dig a large trench into the ground.

Eddy and Double D looked frightenly back at Alistar who snorted in amusament.-"Hmpf, this will be easy."

 _ **('Released Power') ('Fairy Tail' soundtrack)**_

Eddy glanced at his friend who was trembling harder than when he was in close proximity to Marie Kanker. The former con-boy slightly elbowed his smart friend, who looked back with the same fear from earlier back in full force.

"C'mon sock-head, don't chicken out on me now."-Eddy said as he drew his sword and shield and ran to the now-advancing bull-"DO SOMETHING FAST SOCK-HEAD!"

Realizing there was no way to stop his hot-headed friend, Double D took an arrow out of his quiver and placed it on the string of his bow. The problem was that he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

Meanwhile, Eddy was still running towards Alistar, but he wasn't going for a full frontal assault. He was actually planning on maneuvering around the minotaur and find some kind of weak spot he could strike at…assuming of course he will recognize said weak spot.

Alistar saw the tiny human approach him fast, and when the little ape was close enough, he swung his massive left arm down at him. Seeing the shackled fist coming at him, like a runaway freight train, Eddy quickly dodged to his right, the giant hand crashing into the ground and kick up some dust and debris.

Using this as his chance, Eddy quickly ran up behind Alistar, and struck with his sword, inflicting a small cut on the bull's lower back. The minotaur slowly turned around and looked at Eddy with his big red eyes, before saying two words to the Ed-boy—"That tickled."

Eddy was shocked upon hearing this, and hardly noticed Alistar raise his right hoof up. The minotaur than brought his giant foot down on the sword-boy and flattened him, shocking everyone watching.

Alistar knew full well he won. No one he ever faced, or knew, could possibly survive his massive **Trample**. He was expecting to see a pool of blood form under his hoof…but instead he felt something…squishy.

Wanting to know what was going on, the purple bull raised his hoof and found…Eddy…stretching between his hoof and the ground like a piece of bubblegum.

Alistar was looking shocked at what he was seeing and he tried to scrape the little human-gum off his hoof.

"What trickery is this?"-Alistar demanded as he finally got Eddy off him.

Said Ed-boy reformed himself quickly and got back onto his feet. Only he swayed as he stood, had a black right eye and had stars as well as little Alistar heads orbit around his head.

"That's cartoon logic for ya pal."-Eddy slurly said-"Hey if ya find a tooth on the ground…that's mine."

With that Eddy fell on his back and Alistar, having enough of this joke, decided to try and stomp him again. However, he felt a slight sting at his right shoulder-blade area, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw an arrow sticking into his back.

Turning around completely, he saw Double D's trembling form as he stood in the same position as when he let go of his arrow. Blowing some air out of his nose, Alistar began to stomp his way towards Double D, who now felt like he was going to have a heart-attack.

"Oh dear…"

"BELLYFLOP!"

Upon hearing this, Alistar felt some kind of force or weight land on his left shoulder, causing him to stop and slightly lower himself down. Looking up, he saw Ed standing between him and Double D, looking to only have a few scrapes on him and holding his axe in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt my friends! For I am Ed! The impenetrable shield of my friends!"-Ed declared, as he was glaring at the bull in front of him.

Alistar liked to pride himself with the fact that he can tell a fighter's resolve by just looking into their eyes, and observing their body language. It's a skill he acquired while he was entertaining the noxian elites in their gladiatorial matches. And by looking into Big Ed's eyes and seeing his body trembling, he could tell that this boy is scared out of his mind.

Now contrary to current popular belief of the reading audience, Alistar's a warrior of honor. Meaning that he would never engage in battle with wannabe fighters and weak opponents. Especially with children who hardly even knew how to properly wield a weapon.

However, he was given an order by the two most powerful sorcerers in all of Runeterra to be the opponent of these newcomers, and he gave his word to both of them that he would. So now he has no choice, but to keep going until either the three human children fall or give up.

He was only hoping that they'd except their defeat, so he wouldn't have to inflict more pain on them.

' _Gods forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

Ed had to admit that, while he talked a big game, he knew full well that he alone was no match for one of the big heavy of the league, even with his abnormal strength. For that reason he couldn't stop his trembling, but when Alistar raised his mammoth hands up in the air and was preparing use his **Pulverize** on him—and quite possibly Double D as well—he felt like his heart and brain suddenly stopped, and the feeling of paralyzing fear crept down his spine.

The minotaur gladiator was ready to bring his fists down and end this 'battle', but he suddenly felt a stinging sensation behind his right knee. He looked over his shoulder and saw a battered and bruised Eddy sticking his sword into the giant bull's knee.

However, on Eddy's part he wasn't doing jack-shit since even at the legs the minotaur's hide is really thick. But that didn't stop him from continuing to push the blade deeper. Alistar however, found this to be more annoying than painful, so he turned his body to squash the puny ape—again—but upon doing so…he found no ape.

Looking behind him he saw Eddy still holding onto the sword and continuing to push it into Alistar's knee.

' _Hmpf, persistent little human.'_ -Alistar thought with an annoyed scowl on his bovine face.

He then reared his right hoof forward than kicked back with all of his force to kick the little Ed-boy off him, or at the very least shake him off. But the moment his hoof shot out, Eddy quickly dodged and still kept a firm grip on his sword. Seeing this, Alistar began to turn and twist in an attempt get rid of the little human, but was proving to be unsuccessful.

"Get off of me you little pest!"-the gladiator shouted furiously

"In your dreams pal!"-Eddy retorted-"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

But Eddy had to admit, that he was beginning to slowly lose his grip with each turn the minotaur made. Finally when Alistar suddenly spun his leg in a full one-eighty, Eddy released his weapon and flew a couple meters away from his foe.

Eddy groaned and slowly got up from the ground, seeing Alistar pulling his sword out of his leg, then flicking it away from both himself and Eddy. The short Ed-boy groaned annoyedly as he got back up to his feet and pulled his shield off his back and held it in front of himself.

Alistar merely scoffed, as he knew well that that puny, wooden food plate would not protect the little challenger from his strength.

"I'd advise you to run while you can, human."-Alistar stated

"Wh-what, so y-you could hurt my f-friends some more? N-not a chance pal!"-Eddy stated, trying to sound brave, but due to his trembling, that wasn't the case, and even Alistar knew this.

With a soft sigh of regret, Alistar looked at his opponent once again, before lowering his head, kicking up some dust with his left hoof and charging forward.

Eddy knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against such an attack, so he was ready to get out of the way. But he realized that he couldn't. The former con-artist felt his entire body being stuck in this position, as if he were paralyzed.

He then looked back up and was greeted by the sight of Alistar's giant head, before he suddenly felt the pain of being hit by an armored freight train, until everything went black.

Alistar heard the little human's shield break apart the moment his head made contact with it. He then looked up and saw how his head rammed into the human's torso and he also heard a few cracking noises as well. He then lifted his head, and threw the little human back.

The minotaur looked back and saw Eddy losing consciousness long before he impacted the ground and rolled a little bit, until he stopped.

Alistar knew that the magic from this arena would never allow a soul within it to perish, but the excrutiating pain would still be there.

Alistar was promptly pulled out of his thoughts, when something rammed into his right side, causing him to skid to the right for a bit. He looked down and saw Ed—who was the one that ran into him—and when the big lump looked up to meet the gladiator's eyes, they were filled with unrelenting rage.

"You hurt my best friend! Now Ed will hurt YOU!"-Ed declared, as he began to wildly swing his axe at the purple minotaur, who defended himself, by simply lifting his shackled wrists.

He was also looking at the large Ed-boy's eyes, noticing the ferocity and rage within them.

' _His eyes. They remind me of the eyes of a furious dragon, protecting its horde.'_ -Alistar thought, which resulted in him getting a cut at his left elbow by Ed. And that one actually hurt.

While Ed was pushing Alistar further away from a knocked-out Eddy, Double D rushed towards said downed Ed, to see if he could do something to help. Once he arrived, he flipped Eddy to his back gently, and gasped at the level of injury his friend acquired. Eddy was covered in scratches and bruises, his left eye was dark purple and swollen shut and his right foot was in an unusual angle—no doubt twisted during his crash. But the worst part was his chest-plate which was bent inward, which would no doubt result in some broken ribs.

Double D was so shocked at the state of his friend, his heart almost stopped beating and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

' _Ok now, stay calm Eddward. Inhale, then exhale. First order of business: check for a pulse.'_ -Double D thought. According to what Ezreal told them, Eddy should be in no way dead, but he needed to make sure.

Double D placed his right index and middle finger on Eddy's neck and could feel the faint pulsing, which meant Eddy was still alive. Right after he exhaled in relief, Eddy gave a pain-filled groan as he fluttered his one still-functioning eye open.

"Eddy! Oh Eddy, thank God you're alive."-Double D said as he gently lifted Eddy's head so he could see better.

Eddy then looked around and saw Ed avoiding Alistar's fists, while occasionally striking at the minotaur as well. Despite this, Eddy knew full well that they would not be able to defeat Alistar with the way they are now, so with both eyes brimming with tears of shame Eddy made the only call available:

"Double D…we have to…fall back."

The head-in-sock Ed-boy looked at his friend in bewilderment. Of all the calls he'd ever expect his little friend to make, he never expected him to call for a retreat. He knew he would not give up so easily, especially when Eddy challenged Rolf for the 'hairy-chest of fortitude' badge.

"Eddy, a-are you sure?"-Double D inquired

"Yes!"-Eddy answered immediately, tears still flowing from his eyes-"We…we can't beat this…monster like this! We need a god damn plan. Now tell Ed to distract that thing somehow, so we can hide somewhere."

Double D's eyes widened at his friends proclamation. He knew that it would take a lot to convince Eddy to change his mind about something, but this proved to him that when the situation gets out of hand the way it just did, even Eddy needs to make a decision to retreat.

Finally nodding in understanding, Double D turned to the direction of their axe wielding friend:

"ED!"-said Ed-boy turned to his friend's shout-"Distract him now!"

At first Ed didn't quite get what Double D meant by that, but when he locked eyes with Eddy's, he suddenly understood what his smart friend meant. With that in mind, he swung and hit a charging Alistar with the flat part of his weapon, causing the minotaur to skid a few meters away from him. When the ex-gladiator looked up from his daze, he saw Ed holding up a large boulder, and after a few seconds the strong human smashed it down onto Alistar, causing the rock to break apart and kick up a large cloud of dust.

"RUN AWAY!"

That was the last thing Alistar heard before everything went silent. He managed to burst out of the rock pile after a few seconds, and after getting out of the dust cloud, he saw no Ed-boys anywhere.

Instead of being enraged about his opponents running away, he instead simply grunted and thought- _'Hmpf clever. But I'll find them either way. It's just a matter of time.'_

 _ **(End current soundtrack)**_

 **XXX**

Back in the chamber everyone was on edge after what they had just witnessed. They suspected that the Eds would be up to a bad start in the beginning of the battle, but they never thought they'd see them get literally pulverized by Alistar. Some even figured the bull champion would go easy on the three Ed-boys.

Out of everyone in the room, Vega was the one to break the ice:

"Th-that was…intense…"

"Yeah."-Samuel said-"I felt Ed's rage a minute ago when he fought Alistar."

"The situation doesn't seem to be going in our new friends' favor."-Jarvan stated

"Well, it appears I was right this entire time, now wasn't I?"-Sejuani stated smugly

While the champions were talking amongst themselves, Ezreal was starring in shock at the now black magic projection sphere. He was still worried about the Eds, since they got completely demolished by Alistar, and the big guy was hardly even trying. The blonde adventurer was especially worried about Eddy, since he took the bulk of the minotaur's **Headbutt** and ended up in a very painful state. While he knew perfectly well that the arena would not allow a soul within it to die, he knew that the pain would still be there, especially when the healing process would begin.

' _This is bad. Really bad.'_ -Ezreal thought worriedly- _'If they don't get their games together, they'll lose for sure. I mean, they were able to beat Darius, Katarina_ and _Warwick, so why are they having such a hard time fighting Alistar?'_

"Ezreal. Ezreal!"-Arlor's voice brought Ezreal back to reality

"Huh, uh…yes High Summoner Arlor?"-the piltovian asked as he gazed into the old man's neutral looking eyes, yet he could tell there was a slight bit of concern hidden in there.

"Are you alright young man?"-Arlor asked concernedly-"You seemed to be a bit…oh what's the expression you young ones use these days…ah yes, out of it."

"Y-yes, yes I am fine sir, it's just that…"-Ezreal began elaborating-"…I'm worried about the Eds. I mean, they were barely even half a day here, made friends with some good people here, and now they're about to be crushed by one of the institute's heavy hitters. I mean, no offence sir, but why in the void would you pick Alistar of all people to be their opponent?"

Arlor looked back at the blank mana sphere with his neutral expression and was silent for a moment before he spoke up again:

"…honestly Ezreal…even I am beginning to question my decision."

Ezreal was surprised by this for a second, and was about to say something else, until he was interrupted by an arrogant voice:

"Well, it appears even _you_ are beginning to lose faith in those imbeciles."-Sejuani stated smugly once again-"I told you, that you should have said you're farewells to them…You know, sometimes, if the wounds become too severe, the arena's magic will not work, which means—"

*WHAM**ZAP*

All activity ceased inside the chamber and all eyes present directed their gazes towards Ezreal and Sejuani, the latter being on the ground and nursing a burning red bruise on her right cheek, while the former stood before her, his breathing shallow and his glove glowing and discharging magic sparks.

"Nobody…asked you…so just…shut the void up!"-Ezreal told the freljordian warlady, venting out his worry and anger.

Sejuani looked up to the piltovian for a moment in shock, but that soon changed into rage, as she gritted her teeth and was ready to lash out at him.-"How DARE you, you pathetic little-!"

Before she could even take a step, an armored elbow rammed into her stomach, and while her own armor protected her, the force behind the blow was still enough to stun her and force her back to her knees. The Wrath of the Freljord looked up and was met with Jarvan the 4th's disapproving glare.

"That is enough."-Jarvan told her-"Mocking the situation and picking fights with other champions will not resolve things as they are now. So I would highly advise you to sit down and be silent Sejuani."

The afore mentioned freljordian was about make a rebuttal at the dematian prince, until she spotted a blue glow in the corner of her eye. Turning around, she was met with Ryze's extended hand, holding a sphere of blue mana.

"I'd do as they both say sweetheart. Unless you want to be teleported inside a volcano."-Ryze threatened, and for a second Sejuani wanted to lash out at him as well, but immediately thought otherwise, because she knew that, just like Arlor, Ryze had the magic power to back up his threats. So she begrudgingly obeyed by standing up and keeping quiet.

With the situation defused, Ezreal released a breath of relief, and was about to thank Jarvan for what he did, bit before he could the crown prince simply nodded and turned his gaze back to the mana sphere.

Realizing that he'd have a better chance talking to him after the trial was over and the Eds were okay, Ezreal was about to return his focus back to the sphere, before a hand was laid on his shoulder, prompting him to meet Arlor's worried gaze once again.

"High Summoner, I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's quite alright Ezreal. I understand perfectly well."-the aged sorcerer reassured the young adventurer-"You are simply worried about your new friends. Believe me, most of us within this chamber are as well, however I do ask you to keep yourself from doing something so rash again, my boy. I'm certain you wouldn't want to accidently start a war between Piltover and the Winter Claw clan."

The young explorer knew that Arlor was right in that he should keep his anger in check, so he simply nodded, to which the old sorcerer nodded as well.

And so Arlor turned his attention back to the sphere and with a wave of his hand, the mass of mana energy began to show the area where the Eds are.

However, Ezreal wasn't paying so much attention, because his mind was still focused on one more question rattling in his brain:

' _Why didn't Eddy move when Alistar was charging at him? He would've known he'd get hurt really bad, so why didn't he dodge? Unless…'_

Ezreal left his thought hanging in the air as he—from the corner of his eye—looked at a particular summoner, who had her hands folded behind her back this entire time and all the while had a sinister smile on her face.

 **XXX**

At the base of a large, oak-like tree was cluster of bushes. Said bushes began to rustle for a few seconds until a pair of eyes poked out. The eyes looked nervously around, until they pulled back into the bush.

Inside the cluster of vegetation, Double D looked behind himself, after he noticed that the coast was clear, and saw Ed looking nervous and fearful as well as Eddy, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree and groaning in pain, though he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Alright, all looks to be clear gentlemen."-Double D announced quietly to his comrades-"Although I would suggest we make haste on our plan of attack, because I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time before that horned brute becomes aware of our current location."

Ed just looked at his smart friend cluelessly—although he did get the part where Alistar might find them soon—and Eddy just continued to groan in pain, even though he did hear his friend.

Realizing that they were getting nowhere fast with this, Double D decided to address the elephant in the room, which was Eddy's condition. The once-flat-headed Ed-boy was covered in a soft blue glow, which was healing his wound rather quickly, although his eye, ankle and chest were taking longer. Double D guessed that the more severe the wound is, the slower the healing process is. Double D had already removed Eddy's already ruined chest-plate, but with great difficulty, since Eddy had to bite down on a stick to keep him from screaming.

With a nervous sigh, Double D addressed his wounded friend-"Eddy…how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like shit, sock-head. What the hell do ya think?"-Eddy answered with another painful groan-"Guess, Ezreal should've told us this whole healing thing would be painful."

Knowing that this would leave a sour note on their friendship with Ezreal, Double D figured now isn't the time to address this particular topic.

"Yes, well perhaps we should return to the matter of coming up with a plan of attack."

Taking a deep breath to ease some of the pain, Eddy addressed his smart friend-"Well right now sock-head, I've got nothin'."

"I guess it shouldn't be surprising at this point Eddy."-Double D addressed back-"With what you've just suffered, your mind must be quite jumbled with many thoughts."

But while he said that, a thought came up in Double D's mind, which prompted him to ask his short friend-"Uhm, Eddy? I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but why didn't you move out of the way when Alistar charged at you?"

Eddy didn't respond immediately and stayed quiet for a moment, before he released a growl and answered:

"It was that damn bitch Janet."-his answer garnered a look of shock from Double D-"It has to be. My body went completely stiff, just like in our fight with those little monsters."

Now that Double D thought about it, Eddy did bring up a valid point. This was the second time he saw Eddy do something so life-threatening, and the first time was because of a certain arrogant noxian summoner.-"I guess it _would_ make sense, now that you mention it Eddy."

"I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch I'll…I'll…"

"Eddy! Now's not the time for that! Right now we _need_ a plan to defeat our current foe."

"This isn't fun anymore guys. I'm not in my happy place guys!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"-Eddy shouted rather loudly, prompting him to quickly slap his hands over his mouth a second after realizing his mistake.

Double D poked his eyes out of the bush as well, to see if the minotaur heard them, but fortunately, he wasn't nearby so that was a relief at least.

After releasing a sigh of relief, Double D gave his short friend an annoyed glare, which Eddy returned in full.

"Hey, don't look at me like that sock-head. I can't think straight with you two talking at the same damned time."-Eddy told the head-in-sock Ed-boy, to which said Ed-boy rolled his eyes.

"Be that as it may Eddy,"-Double D began his retort-"We better think of a plan soon, because I have no idea how long we'll be able to stay hidden from Alistar."

"But Double D,"-Ed chimed in-"Alistar is the second strongest tank from the institute. He'll turn us into pancakes with his **Trample** and then he'll hang us out like mom's dirty laundry with his **Charge**."

Hearing this didn't quite fill the Eds with any confidence, though that didn't stop Double D from trying to calm his friend down.

"Now, now Ed, I'm certain that with some measure of skill *whisper* _and with an immeasurable amount of luck_ *normal*, we'll emerge victorious."

"But Double D,"-Ed protested-"Alistar's too strong even for Ed."

"He's right."-Eddy spoke up, prompting both Double D and a now-crying Ed to look at him questioningly-"Right now Ed's the only one out of the three of us, who can match that over-grown cow blow for blow. I'm pretty much useless even without my injuries, and Double D doesn't even have the guts to fight this guy for real, so…"

Double D was shocked when he heard what his friend's last statement was, so he had to chime in:

"I beg your pardon Eddy, but I assure you that I _do_ have the 'guts' to battle Alistar, thank you very much."

Sending his friend a half-lidded eye look, Eddy said-"Yeah, sure. And I'm actually Elvis disguised as a kid."-seeing his smart friend roll his eyes at his sarcasm, Eddy decided to elaborate-"Look Double D, you're not exactly the greatest liar in the world, ya know? I've seen how scared you look, ever since we beat those little magic thingies. You're scared about delivering a killing blow, and that's why you can't fight seriously enough against Alistar."

Turning his head away in shame, Double D realized that Eddy was right. He _is_ scared about killing something or someone, considering the fact that he is a pacifist to his very bones. Even during their battle against Alistar, he didn't have the courage to shoot his arrow at the back of Alistar's exposed head and instead opted to hit the minotaur's shoulder.- _Fat lot of good that did._ -Double D thought shamefully as he was now realizing just how much of a liability he is starting to become towards his friends.

Seeing how much his friend was hurting after what Eddy told him, Ed decided to try and comfort Double D this time:

"Double D?"-said Ed-boy turned to look at his dimwitted friend, who sent him a warm smile-"No one is going to die here. Ezreal said the arena would heal everyone. And the mana minions weren't even alive. They're like the robot minions from 'Attack of the Living Kitchen Utensils'."

Though that last analogy pretty much ruined the moment, Double D did crack a small amused smile at his friend's effort for cheering him up. He then heard Eddy chuckling in amusement, and when he turned to look at him, he saw that Eddy's injuries were all gone, as if they were never even there to begin with.

"Eddy, your…your wounds, they've…"

"Yep, they did."-Eddy interrupted Double D, knowing full well what he was implying-"Had to bite my tongue though, just to not scream like a little girl while the magic worked, but totally worth it."-then Eddy's expression turned serious as he spoke again-"But back to the point, Ed is right about what he just said Double D. Those little freaks were just a bunch of puppets in a crazy puppet show, so breaking them wouldn't mean they'd actually be dying. And also, Ez _did_ say that this place wouldn't let ya die. I mean, look at me dude. That blow I got from Horn-head back there should've killed me, but I could feel the magic from this place quickly pulling me back from going to the light."

Double D listened intently, but felt that Eddy was missing the point of his little speech.

"Uhm, Eddy if there is a point you're trying to make, than please just say it."-Double D voiced his thoughts

Rolling his eyes at his friend's apparent cluelessness, Eddy elaborated-"My _point_ Sock-Head, is that you shouldn't hesitate to 'go for the kill' here. I mean you didn't hesitate when you were playing the game back home, right?"-at this question Double D slowly shook his head-"Well than you shouldn't hold back here either. This is basically the game itself, only sorta IRL. So if you end up killing that guy, he'll just come back to life. So stop pulling your punches Sock-Head, 'cause I don't wanna be that thing's punching bag again."

Double D thought carefully on Eddy's words and realized that his friend brought up a good point. They may have been fedexed galaxies away into another world, but this battlefield is an exact reflection of the game they played half a day prior, and Ezreal solidified this by informing them at breakfast moments ago. But Double D knew very well that he will have a hard time trying to get past his passivism in order to do what needs to be done. However, that won't stop the sock-wearing Ed-boy from trying.

"Very well Eddy."-Double D spoke up after a moment of silence-"I will do my best to offer my support in this battle, but I feel I should warn you, it won't be easy for me since I'm still a pacifist."

"I know Double D."-Eddy responded-"But sometimes we gotta do things we don't like to get the job done."-then Eddy picked up his sword, which Ed brought along when they retreated and smiled his usual devious smile-"And ya know what? I think I just came up with a perfect plan to fight that guy."

At this Ed smiled happily, while Double D had a worried look on his face as he always did whenever Eddy had that look on his face.

 **XXX**

Alistar was getting tired of trying to track down those three humans. He personally didn't have any quarrels with them, but he was picked for this battle and he knew that unless one of them yields or is defeated there would be no way out of this. He knew that his current behavior would go against everything he stands for and would stain his honor greatly, but he was beginning to suspect that maybe Arlor chose him as an opponent for the three humans because he saw something in them he obviously never will.

Realizing that he was distracting himself with such thoughts, Alistar decided to sniff the air once more to see if he could find them now. But upon taking one sniff from the air he quickly covered his nose as a pungent smell entered his nostrils. It smelled like the corpse of a dragon covered in rotting fish and hextech oil, after being burned to a crisp.

At last that's what he thought, because this smell was so bad that he couldn't think straight.

"Good Creator All Mighty! What is the horrible stench?!"-Alistar wondered outloud, the universe giving him his answer shortly after.

"Excuse me Mr. Alistar!"-the minotaur in question turned to his left and saw Ed standing there, waving at him with his big goofy smile. Realizing that the smell was stronger now that the bund-cake-for-brain Ed-boy was here, Alistar deduced that Ed was the source of this stench.-"Do you have any grave for my…"-Ed said as he rummaged through his inner jacket pocket and after a few seconds he pulled out-"…Mondo tower of pancakes!"

…No seriously, Ed literally pulled out a towering stack of freshly made pancakes from his pocket, surprising Alistar as well as the champions and summoners.

After a few seconds Alistar was brought out of his shock by something sharp pocking him in the back of his knee. The same knee that was stabbed by…

"Hi Eddy! Want some pancakes?"-Edd asked as Alistar turned to indeed discover the little Ed-boy attack his knee yet again.

"Hmpf, so this is your plan of attack human?"-Alistar asked, not impressed in the slightest-"Using your friend as a distraction and then attacking me in the same place as before?"

Eddy looked up at Alistar with his devious smile-"Oh yeah pal. But with some added extras. NOW ED!"

Ed just stood there, smiling at his friend for a few seconds before speaking-"Now what Eddy?"

At this Alistar facepalmed himself and Eddy glared at his dumb friend with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"YOU IDIOT! REMEMBER THE PLAN YA BIG IDIOT!"-Eddy shouted, as Ed's smile disappeared and he gained a look of realization.

"Oh yeah."-Ed said, as he threw his plate of pancakes up in the air, pulled his axe off his back and swung for Alistar's head-"Prepare to be vanquished! YAAAA!"

Hearing Ed's warcry, Alistar barely managed to raise his left arm up to block the Ed-boy's attack. Shaking his head at his friend's stupidity, Eddy pulled his sword out of Alistar's leg and then proceeded to slash at the bull's purple back a few times, before he quickly jumped away from a plummeting giant fist.

Seeing his opponent distracted, Ed swung his axe sideways towards the back of Alistar's left knee, hitting it and causing the ex-gladiator to stagger for a bit. Striking the knee again, Alistar this time fell on his back with a very loud thud, and as soon as he was down, Ed and Eddy were both ready to drive their weapon down on their fallen foe. But Alistar saw this coming and he crossed his arms so the weapons hit his wrist cuffs and then pushed his opponents away.

As soon as he got back on his feet, however the plate of pancakes Ed threw in the air felon top of his head and his vision became obscured by pancakes. After shaking the food off his face, he turned to see the two Ed-boys running away from him. Not wanting to spend more time finding them, Alistar decided to chase them instead.

 _ **('Fierce Battle of Steel') ('Fairy Tail' soundtrack)**_

After running for a short while, Ed and Eddy separated and still ran ahead, but in two different directions. Seeing this Alistar decided to go after Ed, since he thought Eddy was punished already.

Ed kept running and laughed while he moved his legs, but he soon saw a large shadow cover his body. He looked up and was met with Alistar's red eyes. The bull then brought down his giant fist again, but Ed quickly sidestepped it and kept running.

Having enough of this ridiculous chase, Alistar stopped, picked up a rock the size of the human running ahead of him and with one great swing, he threw the rock directly at Ed. The rock nailed the large Ed-boy in the back, then slammed him into a tree, sandwiching Ed between the rock and the tree.

Thinking that it was over, Alistar walked over to the rock and removed it from the tree and he found Ed stuck to the tree. After a few seconds, the noodle-head Ed-boy peeled off the tree trunk…and floated down onto the ground like a piece of paper. Alistar looked confused at the still smiling boy, who after taking in a big gulp of air returned to his regular shape.

Then the warrior minotaur felt something slash at his right ankle, to which he turned around to—unsurprisingly—see Eddy sticking his tongue out at him and pulling down his left eyelid. Growling at this mockery Alistar lifted his right hoof up and was about to **Trample** Eddy, only for the short Ed-boy to jump back and start running again. Alistar followed shortly after.

Eddy kept running and running, looking over his shoulder every now and again to make sure his opponent was still behind him. And sure enough, although really far away, Alistar was still running after him, but his constant panting was a clear indication that things were going according to plan.

But when Eddy suddenly halted in his running, he knew that things weren't going to go according to plan.

Eddy tried desperately to move, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a single muscle, and as he felt the ground shake more and more, he knew that Alistar was using his **Charge**. Having no other option now—other than hoping Ed would stop the raging minotaur before he reaches him—Eddy looked up into the sky and yelled as loudly as he could:

"HEY YA ARROGANT BITCH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, YA HEAR ME?! 'CAUSE IF THIS GUY KILLS ME AGAIN I'M GONNA—WHOA!"-Eddy's shouting suddenly halted as he suddenly felt like he can move again, which resulted in him flying face first onto the ground, and causing Alistar to run over him, surprisingly without trampling the Ed-boy.

 **XXX**

In the summoner's chamber, everyone went silent as they witnessed the aftermath of Ezreal punching Janet in the face with his magic infused glove. The noxian summoner in-question at first looked shocked at what had just happened, but then rage took over her facial features and she quickly got up to her feet and lit her hands in red mana energy.

"You DARE to touch me, you piltovian filth?!"-Janet roared at the blonde-haired explorer, to which said piltovian didn't falter and kept his glare firm.

"Yes, I _dare_."-Ezreal retorted-"Because if this went on any further, Eddy could have sustained permanent injuries or could have actually died. I wasn't going to let you kill the institute's newest recruit and my newest friend all because of your bruised pride, you noxian bitch!"

Simply hearing Ezreal's voice only added more fuel to Janet's already rising anger. And so with a roar of fury she shot her hands forward, only for the energy around her hands to completely disappear. She was then aware of a hand touching the middle of her back. She looked behind her and saw Vega touching her back, and she quickly figured out that it was him who canceled out her magic momentarily. Her fury boiling back to the surface, she spun around—Vega avoiding her magic enhanced back-hand—and was about to strike Vega, but then she felt an invisible force pull her hands behind her back and when she looked behind herself, her eyes shot open in horror as she saw strings of mana energy forming a pair of cuffs around her wrists.

She struggled and tried to use magic, but found both attempts to be futile, until the old yet powerful voice of Arlor spoke up:

"Summoner Janet. From this moment forth, until I decide otherwise, you are hereby suspended from this trial, as well as any right or privilege as a summoner in the forseeble future. Ryze, show her to the door please."

Having said his peace, Arlor turned his gaze back to the orb, and without a word or response, Ryze went to Janet, grabbed her left arm and started dragging her to the exit. Janet protested a bit at first, but when she saw Swain simply looking at the projection orb, without so much as giving her a sideways glance, Janet began protesting even more and even began screaming.

As the voice of the fury-crazed summoner began to die down, Ezreal cast his gaze at Vega, who was already back in his position. After a moment of silence, Ezreal looked back at the orb as well and spoke to the Ionian summoner:

"Thanks for the help Vega."

"No problem Ezreal."-Vega responded kindly-"After all, you were right. The Eds are some new recruits and I couldn't allow some possible friends to get killed either."

Hearing this, put a smile on Ezreal's face as he returned his gaze to the battle at hand.

 **XXX**

After a groan of pain, Eddy managed to lift his face up, to see Alistar several feet ahead of him. As he slowly got up from the ground, he felt as if a great weight was removed from his shoulders. He didn't know why, neither that he cared, the point is he felt alive and that's all that mattered.

But as he looked ahead, he noticed some black lines in his field of vision. Looking a bit more carefully, he realized that the lines were the three spike-like strands of hair from his head, which were now covered in dirt and were hanging lifelessly from his head.

Grinding his teeth and growling in rage, Eddy directed his gaze to the culprit of this travesty and shouted:

"Hey asshole! Look what ya did to my hair! Do you have any idea how long it took me to stylize my hair to look like this?!"-Eddy yelled and hollered as he shook his hands up and down in anger.

Having enough of the mockery the Eds keep throwing at him, Alistar decided that he'd regret what he was about to do later, right now he was feeling his anger starting to form inside him and wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. So with an angry grunt from his flared nostrils, he **Charged** at Eddy once again.

Except that this time, Eddy felt like he could do whatever he wanted without having to worry about a certain noxian suddenly stopping him. So he quickly dove between Alistar's legs once the minotaur was close enough. Once he realized that the Ed-boy evaded him, Alistar stopped and looked behind himself and saw Eddy in a runners position* with his mischievous smile still on his face. After blowing a strand of his now-lifeless hair, Eddy sprang from his standing position and ran as fast as he could.

Growling in annoyance and frustration, Alistar gave chase once again, growing angrier by the minute.

Speaking of minutes, after five Eddy finally made it to where he wanted to get to: The Purple Nexus. His moment of victory was short lived though, as something very large crashed right behind him.

Alistar saw the little annoying human stop and deciding to end this farce, he jumped in to the air with the intent of crushing the little pest. However his trajectory was a little off, as his fist only ended up crashing into the ground behind the human, launching him further away from him.

Eddy hit the dirt hard and rolled for a bit, until finally stopping, Once he got up to his feet, he directed his annoyed sight at Alistar, who just pulled his fist out of the ground.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YER LANDIN' YA MORON! THAT COULDA KILLED ME!"-Eddy kept yelling profanity at Alistar, who growled in annoyance and spoke:

"I'm actually starting to consider that."

Alistar was about to charge at Eddy once again, but after only taking a few steps he noticed that they were back at the purple nexus. This seemed rather suspicious, but Alistar didn't have enough time to think on it, because he felt something hit his head. Looking ahead, he saw Eddy tossing a rock up and down in his hand and assumed that it was him who clocked him in the head with a rock.

"Hey, eyes on me Bessie!"-Eddy yelled-"We ain't finished yet, aren't we?!"

Saying the last word, Eddy threw the rock like a baseball pitcher and the stone nailed Alistar between his eyes. Shaking his head to get rid of the annoying stinging sensation, Alistar directed an angry look at Eddy. Kicking up some dust with his left hoof, the minotaur charged once more.

Thinking quickly, Eddy jumped between Alistar's legs again, but this time he sliced at the bull's left ankle, and—although he couldn't see it—it surprisingly made Alistar flinch slightly. His ankles, as well as certain other parts of his body were where his hide wasn't so thick, which is why he prefers to wear armor in in those particular areas. The problem was that the armor on his left ankle must've shook loose a little after all the running and trampling, exposing his ankle for a second. A second, which Eddy was able to exploit with ease.

Righting himself after nearly falling on his face, Alistar looked around for the little Ed and saw him standing a few feet away from him. But before he could make a move, Eddy jumped to his left seconds before the ground underneath him exploded. Looking up at the statues glowing staff crystal Eddy thought— _'So sock-head was right about those things.'_ —and then thought back to before this final madness started.

 **XXX**

" _Okay so we're all clear on the plan? Even Lumpzilla over here?"-Eddy inquired as he looked at his friends, seeing nod his head with a dumb look on his face and Double D with a worried look._

" _Yes, I believe so Eddy, but…"-Double D started-"When you get near that nexus, make sure to exercise caution around those statues. Remember what High Summoner Arlor said; the statues are a form of security measure for the nexuses. And with their being a ring of statues around the purple nexus, I imagine those must be for the purpose of guarding it from any unwanted guests."_

 _Double D looked back at Eddy, seeing him look at him with a blank look on his face, while Ed looked to the audience—"Don't touch that dial kids."_

 _Then Eddy spoke as well—"….So basically…watch out for the statues, or get powned, right?"_

 _Facepalming at how over simplified Eddy made his explanation, Double D relented:_

" _Yes Eddy. 'Watch out for the statues, or get powned'."_

 **XXX**

Realizing the implication of this, Eddy had to make sure to be careful and time each of his moves right this time. Looking up though, the ex-conman had to jump to his right, to avoid getting **Pulverized** by Alistar's giant fist.

But looking behind himself, Eddy saw the crystal on the turret statue's staff charge with mana energy. Looking in front, Eddy saw Alistar charging at him again, but as soon as the bull was close enough, the small-but-agile Ed-boy dove to his left. This caused the magic blast to instead hit Alistar in his horned head, causing the minotaur to stumble and crash into the statue, completely obliterating it.

Looking satisfied with his handy work, Eddy's expration turned into one of fright, by looking at the face of Alistar, after he rose from the ruble.

"You know."-Alistar spoke in a low, but threatening voice-"I considered at one point to forfeit this battle and let you go of further torment. But now I just want to crush you."

Eddy felt like he'd piss in his own pants, as the minotaur was slowly advancing towards him, and he was thinking that maybe now he might be a little in over his hea-

" **BELLYFLOP**!"

 _ **('Three Dragon Slayers') ('Fairy Tail' soundtrack)**_

The sudden shout brought Eddy's attention to a lump landing on top of Alistar's back, forcing the bull's face to crash into the ground.

"Hi Eddy!"-Ed greeted his friend, still lying on Alistar's back-"Did I do good?"

Eddy rolled his eyes and was about to reply, but Alistar beat him to it:

"GET OFF OF ME!"-and without waiting for a reply, the minotaur quickly got back onto his hooves and knocked Ed off him and onto his butt.

The noodle-head Ed-boy off course didn't have time to relax and lick his wounds, because Alistar had already risen his left hoof and was about to bring it down, but Ed was able to jump back and avoid being **Trampled**. Thinking that the kicked-up dust would work to his advantage, Ed swung his axe at his opponent…who stopped the blade's advance with his left cuff, and used his right hand to grab Ed's head.

Alistar then lifted the captive Ed-boy up by his head and was about to begin crushing the over-cooked noodle Ed called a head. However he felt something slash at his left hip, and looking down, he noticed that it was Eddy. He was about to grab the smaller Ed-boy's head as well, but felt Ed slip out of his grasp, and looking at his captive, he saw that Ed was able to slip out of the helmet, leaving said headgear still in his giant hand.

And no sooner had Ed slipped out of grasp, did a purple mana bolt—which was meant for Ed—strike him in the chest, disorientating him for a moment, which was when Eddy stabbed his sword through one of the slashes on Alistar's hip.

Having enough of this ridiculous farce, Alistar felt his rage reach a boiling point, which prompted him to roar in anger, and the force of his voice pushed the two Eds away from him and destroyed the turret statue that struck him.

Recovering from their daze Ed and Eddy saw that now Alistar had a red aura around his body and his red eyes even glowed now. They were immediately reminded by their encounter with Warwick and how terrifying that was. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Eddy looked at Ed who was still looking terrified so he quickly yelled:

"HEY FOCUS LUMPY! WE AIN'T DONE YET!"

As if Eddy's yell broke him from his trance, Ed looked to Eddy and nodded. However he noticed that his axe was in front of Alistar's hooves, Eddy saw his sword still stuck inside the minotaur's left hip.

The two Eds looked at each other and Eddy signaled Ed that he's going in first and without waiting for a response, dashed towards the raging bull. Alistar saw the little human pest run towards him and swung his left hand down, but Eddy quickly sidestepped the strike and made to grab the hilt of his half sunken sword, which he was able to pull it out, albeit with some effort included.

The pain Alistar felt from that wound made him cringe and this provided a good distraction for Ed to run up to his fallen axe and grab it.

Then the two Eds ran past Alistar cutting both of his sides in the process, but they were suddenly both grabbed by the minotaur's giant hands.

Truning around, they were met with an enraged looking Alistar, who blew some air out of his nostrils and at the Ed's faces, causing them to cough.

"Now then,"-Alistar said in a menacing, growling voice-"It's about time I finished this charade. I was going to forfeit to spare you two anymore pain, but now that's not the case. And you two have your persistent annoyance to thank for this."

Having said his peace Alistar was about to start tightening his hands to crush the Ed boys, but to his surprise Eddy started chuckling and Ed followed suit, much to his annoyance.

"What's so damn funny?"-Alistar demanded-"Not even _you_ would laugh at your own funeral!"

Stopping his chuckling, while Ed continued to laugh his ass off, Eddy looked Alistar in the eyes with a devious look in his.

"Oh we're laughing…because you forgot there're three of us."

This notion caught Alistar by surprise, which was then replaced by pain, as an arrow suddenly lodged itself right between his eyes, forcing him to let the two Ed-boys go and roar in pain.

 _ **('Dragon Force') ('Fairy Tail' soundtrack)**_

Double D let out a long sigh which he caught in his throat before he shot his arrow. This was of course Eddy's plan the entire time: Ed and himself would distract Alistar by leading him back to the purple nexus and in the process also tire him out to the point where he'd be easy to handle. Once back at the nexus, Ed and Eddy would have to get Alistar into a position where Double D could get a clear shot from where he was hiding—which was the other side of the clearing the nexus was in.

Double D had to admit that he was very apprehensive about his role in this possible suicide plan, but his earlier discussion with Eddy kept pushing forward to do it. Because if he didn't, then his friends would be done for.

Looking back at his now wailing target, Double D reached for another arrow with a trembling hand.— _'Calm yourself Eddward. Remember what Ed, Eddy and Ezreal said; nobody will die.'_ —Double D thought as he positioned his arrow on his string and looked back at Alistar, who managed to pull the arrow out of his head and was now looking for the culprit.— _'Besides, now there is definitely no turning back.'_

Pumping his fist for Double D's successful hit, Eddy readied his sword then looked to Ed and told him-"Alright Lumpy, it's do or die now! Let's give it to this guy!"

"Okey dokey Eddy! Hahaha!"-Ed replied as he ran towards Alistar and swung his axe down at the minotaur's exposed upper arm.

Due to Alistar's distraction Ed was able to nail him in the arm pretty hard. Eddy followed suit with a couple of slashes at Alistar's already-injured left hip.

Alistar was so caught off guard by all of these sudden attacks, that he didn't have enough time to defend himself from another volley of attacks, or from another arrow that founds its way into Alistar's right shoulder.

' _Drat! Missed.'_ —Double D thought as he loaded another arrow.

Ed was about to strike Alistar in the head this time, but the bull was able to recover from his shock enough to catch Ed's axe. Ed thought he was going to be beaten again by this raging-

"TAKE THIS!"-Eddy shouted right in front of Alistar and once the bull looked ahead, he would later whish he hadn't, because that was when Eddy managed to jump up and slice at Alistar's left eye.

Blood splurted out of Alistar's wound as he roared in pain, releasing his hold on Ed. That was when, Double D fired another arrow, and this one flew straight towards the slash wound Eddy stabbed into at the bull's left hip. Once the head of the arrow lodged itself into the wound, Alistar's roars of pain became even louder.

Seeing this as his chance to finish this, Ed gripped his axe even tighter, ran towards Alistar and slammed his weapon right into the minotaur's stomach and with a newfound straight he didn't know he had, he launched Alistar right into the nexus crystal.

The moment Alistar's body impacted the magic mineral spider web cracks began to appear on the nexuses surface. Then from the cracks magic energy began to sparkle out of control, zapping Alistar in the process. The bull's screams of pain died down when the nexus exploded, hiding Alistar in a plume of purple and black smoke and destroying the remaining two turret statues.

The Eds waited for a minute until the smoke cleared and when it did, they saw Alistar, charred and fried but still standing.

…Until he fell flat on his face after a few seconds.

His moan of pain was all the confirmation the Eds needed: they, the Eds, the outcast losers from Peach Creek, had defeated Alistar the Minotaur from 'League of Legends'.

 _ **(End current soundtrack)**_

After a few seconds of silence, Ed and Eddy screamed happily in victory as they jumped around happily.

"YEAH! WE WON! HAHA IN YOUR FACE HORN HEAD!"-Eddy yelled happily as he kept fist pumping the air, until Ed suddenly wrapped his large arms around his smaller body, pulling him into a big hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EDDY! WE ACTUALLY BEAT A CHAMPION OF THE GAME! HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLA-"

"Get off of me!"-Eddy interrupted Ed's celebration by punching him in the face, forcing the big lug to let him go.

"Aw that's a good Alistar impression Eddy. You even got the angry face right."-Ed told his little friend, not even noticing the big red bruise on his right cheek.

"I'll give ya more than an impression if you don't-"-Eddy stopped mid-threat when a blue beam of light shined onto Alistar's downed body and after a few seconds he disappeared as well as the light.

Then, two more beams shot from the sky and surrounded the two Eds.

"Huh, guess this means the shows over. Good 'cause I could go for some R&R right about now."-Eddy stated as he disappeared

"Take me to your leader!"-Ed shouted happily as he too disappeared

 **XXX**

Double D sighed in relief as his two friends danced and goofed around happily. They finally emerged victorious over their foe.

Lying down on the soft grassy floor, Double D let another content sigh as he let his gaze wonder at the clouds in the sky. This fight was already almost impossible to win, so this raised some major questions in the smart boy's head: how much stronger will their future opponents be? How much more difficult will their future league matches be? Will they be able to work so efficiently in the future as well? Or will they have to battle separately? And of course, will they be forced to fight _each other_ as well?

This and many more questions raked Double D's head, until a blue beam of light shot from the sky and surrounded him. With that Double D sighed contently again as he knew he was finally leaving this place for the time being.

' _Eh, I'll worry about answering those questions at a later time. For now though, I think I will just rest, knowing we will have each other's backs from here on in.'_ -Double D thought, as the light disappeared along with him.

 _ **End of the Prologue**_

 _ **Ending theme-'Ignite' by Zedd**_

 **XXX**

 ***like a racer at a running competition**

 **A/N: Hello again guys. Like I said in the previous A/N I'm truly sorry about the wait, so I hope this extra-EXTRA long chapter makes up for it. Like I said, I wanted to make the trial battle be the highlight of the entire chapter and I hope I did well with it.** **I thought I should post it now as a humble Christmas present for you guys.**

 **Anyway, as you guys may have noticed I'm experimenting with battle music right now, and I chose the OST from the anime 'Fairy Tail' because—in my personal opinion—it's the best battle music in any anime ever. I will probably add other OSTs as well from other anime, but I'm not making promises here. For a better experience go to YouTube and search for the extended version of each soundtrack.**

 **Regarding the Eds opponent, I was originally going for Brand, but then I changed my mind since I thought the guy's BBQ fire power would be a little too much for the Eds. I mean c'mon man, they're beginners. So I figured Alistar might be a good starting point, since I wasn't gonna have the Eds fight kids (Annie and Amumu), and Fiddlesticks is reserved for another chapter entirely. And before you guys are gonna ask me why Ed was able to hit Alistar so hard in the end, all I'm gonna say is that…you'll have to wait and see, Mwahahahaha!**

 **I'm so evil.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and the next one won't be an official chapter, but a list of skills and powers the Eds will have in this story I've already decided on their abilities and more on this will be explained in the list itself. Also be on the lookout, because I'm gonna post a 'Darksiders II'/Cartoon X-overs story soon.**

 **So have a good time guys, thank you for all those of you who waited patiently for this chapter, and to all of you in the world Merry Christmas! Byebye!**


	6. INTERMISSION: Ability list (ver1)

**INTERMISSION**

 **List of techniques and abilities for the Eds**

 **Hello everybody. Now as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is NOT an official chapter of the story. This will simply be a list of abilities the Eds will have during their stay in the world of Runeterra. They don't have these abilities now, but they will discover/develop them in time.**

 **Now before I begin the actual list, there's an important thing I'd like to address first. Now the Eds will all have their independent abilities, passives, ultimates and such, but on the field all three of them will move and fight together as a single unit. If you're having a hard time getting the concept—which I bet you do considering my sloppy explanations—than, just look for the game 'Heroes of the Storm' and search for the Lost Vikings in the character list, and then you'll get it. The reason I'm arranging them like this is because I think they would work best this way, rather than separately, and they will also be guided by a single Summoner.**

 **Anyway, time to commence with the list. The sooner the better, am I right?**

 **Eddy:**

 **Passive:** **Clever boy** **:** whenever the Eds find themselves in a tight situation Eddy uses his clever side to think of a way out, and a way to also defeat their adversaries all in one go.

 **Ability 1:** **Slash-bang** : Eddy dashes forward to a target enemy stabbing them first then slash them twice with his sword and finally shooting his opponent with his gun, dealing significant amount of damage to their HP.

 **Ability 2:** **Don't call me short!** : Eddy gets enraged whenever someone makes fun of his size, making his basic attacks, as well as **Slash-bang** more powerful.

 **Ability 3:** **Sneak attack** : Eddy does something to distract an enemy's attention away from him. He then sneaks up behind the enemy, and either stabs them with his sword, or shoots them with his gun, dealing damage and gaining extra movement speed.

 **Ultimate:** **Cash Baby!** : Eddy fires US dollar signs made of green energy out of his mind in a straight line dealing massive amounts of damage to the enemies HP and mana reserves. If the target enemy is standing behind other enemies, than the dollar signs will pass through every enemy they hit—dealing damage in the process—and will only stop when they reach the target.

 **Ed:**

 **Passive:** **Happy Place** : whenever Ed is critically injured or in a very tight situation, he starts thinking of things that usually make him happy, like chickens, restoring his morale and making him more effective in combat

 **Ability 1:** **Gravy** : whenever Ed's HP is very low, he pulls out a bowl of gravy and drinks it, restoring his HP and mana reserves.

 **Ability 2:** **Bellyflop** : Ed jumps a few feet into the air, diving down and smashing into the ground, damaging any enemies that are underneath him. In addition, the crash also causes two small shockwaves, which push back and damage nearby enemies.

 **Ability 3:** **Mr. Stinkpot** : Ed coats himself in cloak of, ugh….fowl smelling odor, which acts as a type of barrier, damaging enemies that get too close to him, damaging their HP as well as their mana reserves. It even affects a Baron Gnashor!

 **Ultimate:** **ED SMASH!** : Ed slams his axe into the ground, causing an earthquake which lasts for a couple of seconds. In addition, six fissures will expand around him, causing any and all enemies around him to be knocked into the air and sustain large amounts of damage.

 **Double D:**

 **Passive:** **Thinker not fighter** : similar to Eddy's passive, Double D comes up with a possible solution for whatever mishap the Eds find themselves in.

 **Ability 1:** **Broccoli boost** : Double D pulls out a broccoli and points it at Ed and Eddy. This causes the two Eds to become frightened and start running in random directions, but also increasing their movement speed. In addition enemies standing in front of the frantic Ed-boys will be either knocked into the air, or trampled.

 **Ability 2:** **Sniper shot** : Double D hides in the nearest bush, tall grass, tree, etc. then fires an arrow, which travels a long distance, until it hits its target, causing a large amount of damage. The damage is increased if the arrow hits the target's head.

 **Ability 3:** unknown

 **Ultimate:** unknown

 **And there you have it folks. Now keep in mind, that this is just the first version. There will be some changes added to the list in the future, which will also include some more awesome abilities for the Eds, but hey ya gotta start from somewhere. And yes, I know Double D's lacking an 'Ultimate', but that will change in the future, I promise—also, because I didn't want his abilities to be too similar to Ashe's.**

 **Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter, which will be a little more easygoing, so see ya guys next time.**


End file.
